Compromiso Real
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: La princesa Isabella Swan sólo disponía de una semana de libertad antes de casarse con el hombre que habían elegido para ella. Isabella sabía que debía casarse por obligación, y no por amor. Por eso decidió pasar una sola noche de pasión desenfrenada...
1. Compromiso Real: Argumento

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

ARGUMENTO:

Compromiso Real

La princesa Isabella Swan sólo disponía de una semana de libertad antes de casarse con el hombre que habían elegido para ella. Isabella sabía que debía casarse por obligación, y no por amor. Por eso decidió pasar una sola noche de pasión desenfrenada con un guapísimo desconocido. Lo que ella no sabía era que ese desconocido no era otro que el príncipe Edward Cullen... su futuro esposo.

Edward estaba furioso por el comportamiento de su prometida y creía que debía ser castigada de la mejor manera posible... ¡casándose!

**Resultó que aquel guapísimo desconocido no era tan desconocido...**

* * *

><p>Qué dicen chicas ¿la terminamos?<br>Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	2. Prólogo

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Prólogo**

_Palacio Swan, Porto, Forks_

La princesa Isabella Swan contempló la car ta que había dejado sobre el escritorio de su abuelo. También había enviado una copia idén tica de aquella carta a su hermana Rosalie, que vivía en Baraka, y a su hermana Alice, que vivía en Grecia.

«El abuelo se va a sentir tan dolido», pensó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero ni siquiera ella misma entendía por qué se sentía tan desesperada por irse, por escapar de Forks, de la prensa y de las cámaras de tele visión. Nunca le había resultado cómodo vivir bajo la atenta mirada del público, y las cosas habían empeorado tras la muerte de su abuela.

Los medios de comunicación no dejaban de asediarla. La seguían a todas partes y ni siquie ra le daban tiempo para ocultar su dolor. O su confusión.

La muerte de la abuela había hecho aflorar un intenso dolor que debía haber quedado pro fundamente enterrado en su corazón tras la muerte de sus padres, acaecida dieciocho años atrás. Y los artículos, fotos y filmaciones de la prensa sólo servían para aumentar su confusión.

Lo cierto era que no sabía lo que sentía. Ni siquiera sentía. En algún momento tras la muer te de la abuela había perdido su capacidad de sentir, sus esperanzas, su coraje.

¿Cómo iba a llevar una vida de servicio pú blico si ni siquiera sabía quién era?

Adoraba a su abuelo y a su país, y sabía por qué necesitaba casarse y permanecer allí. Rose se había casado con el sultán de Baraka y vivía allí y Alice se había casado con un plebeyo grie go que no podía ser rey. Pero no podía asumir aquella responsabilidad sin recuperar antes la serenidad interior.

Necesitaba un descanso. Necesitaba espacio. Y necesitaba desesperadamente recuperar parte de su intimidad.

Apoyó una mano sobre la carta y la dejó donde estaba.

«Lo siento, abuelo. Perdóname»

«Sólo te vas por un año», se dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta del despacho. «No te vas para siempre. Estarás de vuelta en doce meses, te casarás con el príncipe Anthony Cullen y la vida continuará con su ritmo normal».

Pero seis horas más tarde, sentada en un pe queño avión, con las gafas puestas y el sombrero calado hasta las cejas, aún seguía tratando de contener su sentimiento de culpabilidad y de centrarse en lo positivo.

Iba a tener doce meses para encontrar el so siego que necesitaba, doce meses para asumir definitivamente la muerte de su querida abuela, con la que tanta confianza había tenido siempre.

Mientras siguiera siendo la princesa Isabella no podría librarse de las cámaras, de los guar daespaldas, de los tenaces periodistas, de los protocolos de palacio. Mientras siguiera siendo la princesa Isabella, todo el mundo tendría dema siada información y asumiría que lo sabía todo sobre ella.

Pero la gente no la conocía. Sólo sabían de ella lo que leían en la prensa, lo que les contaba el departamento de relaciones públicas del pala cio.

En realidad no sabían nada sobre sus sueños, sobre la profundidad de su emoción. No sabían cuánto anhelaba poder elegir, poder disfrutar de cierto grado de independencia y libertad.

Alice, su hermana mayor, solía decir que la independencia personal estaba sobrevalorada y no era tan esencial como algunos pensaban, so bre todo si uno se apellidaba Swan y pertene cía a un linaje que se remontaba al siglo XIII.

Pero Isabella no quería ser una Swan. Ya había tenido suficiente. Lo único que quería era ser una persona normal, independiente y autosuficiente.

* * *

><p>Qué dicen chicas ¿la terminamos?<br>Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	3. Capítulo 1

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 1**

_Nueva Orleans. Once meses después_

—¿Una bebida, señorita Dwyer?

La pregunta, formulada por una grave voz masculina, inquietó de inmediato a Isabella. Aquella clase de voces sólo provenían de años de poder.

De la clase de poder y autoridad que había dejado atrás en Europa.

Y la voz era de él.

Él.

El hombre que había estado sentado en pri mera fila sin apartar la vista de ella y que la ha bía hecho perderse en dos ocasiones en medio de una canción, cosa que no solía sucederle nunca en el escenario.

Y de cerca la hacía sentirse directamente desnuda, expuesta. Nunca le había importado vestirse de un modo especialmente sexy para subir a un escenario, pero por la mirada que le estaba dedicando aquel hombre supo que no aprobaba su atuendo.

Su censura era casi tan pesada como la funda de la guitarra que colgaba del hombro de Isabella.

—¿Una bebida? —repitió para ganar tiempo, mientras su mente le decía absurdamente que si alguna vez llegara a pertenecer a algún hombre no sería a alguien como él, tan exageradamente masculino y tan intensamente controlado.

Quería sencillez. Encanto.

Aquel hombre no era sencillo.

—Sí, algo de beber —repitió él con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. Su oscura y penetrante mirada revelaba a las claras que quería poseerla de un modo que no tenía nada de civilizado.

Isabella sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y ciñó la funda de la guitarra a su cadera como si fuera una armadura.

—Comprendo el concepto. También tenemos bebidas en los Estados Unidos —dijo, haciéndo le comprender que se había dado cuenta de que era extranjero y que no podía intimidarla. Por su acento y su aspecto parecía italiano.

—En ese caso, permita que la invite a beber algo —dijo a la vez que señalaba su mesa.

—Tengo otros planes —replicó Isabella, y era cierto. Tenía que poner la colada y hacer las maletas. Debía prepararse para regresar a casa.

—Cámbielos.

—No puedo.

La expresión del hombre se endureció.

—Debe hacerlo. Es importante.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo ha enviado alguien? —cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. Aquel hombre práctica mente exigía atención y mientras lo miraba sin tió un cosquilleo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

—No.

Isabella movió la cabeza para tratar de romper la tensión reinante. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Sentía el cuerpo extraño y el pecho oprimido.

—La verdad es que estoy cansada. He pasado dos horas en el escenario...

—Lo sé. Estaba aquí —el hombre dudó, como cuestionándose la sabiduría de lo que iba a de cir—. Canta muy bien.

—Gracias.

El hombre volvió a señalar su mesa.

—Tome algo conmigo.

Isabella iba a protestar, pero el hombre ya se había vuelto hacia la mesa. Hizo una seña a una camarera y pidió una botella de champán.

Cuando se volvió hacia Isabella, le dedicó la sonrisa de alguien acostumbrado a ganar.

Ella se encaminó hacia la mesa con paso fir me.

—No voy a sentarme con usted.

—Pero ha venido hasta aquí.

A Isabella no le gustó la expresión irónica del hombre.

—No quiero que malgaste su dinero.

—Es sólo dinero.

Isabella pensó en su reino y en lo cerca que ha bía estado de arruinarse. Pensó en sus hermanas, que habían hecho matrimonios de conveniencia para salvar Forks. Pensó en el año transcurrido desde su marcha y en cómo había luchado para salir adelante, en cuánto había tenido que traba jar para conseguir lo esencial.

—De todos modos es un despilfarro.

—Sobre todo si no se bebe el champán.

Isabella sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué quiere?

No había nada suave en los marcados rasgos de aquel hombre, e Isabella sintió que algo se re movía en su interior, que su cuerpo la traicionaba.

A su cuerpo le gustaba cómo la estaba mi rando.

Su cuerpo quería que siguiera mirándola así.

Él la contempló pensativamente.

—Creo que la pregunta debería ser, ¿qué quiere Bella Dwyer de la vida?

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Claro que sí —el hombre señaló una silla—. He recorrido un largo trayecto para verla, así que haga el favor de sentarse.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? La soñadora que Isabella llevaba dentro rogó para que fuera al guien de la industria de la música. Un agente, por ejemplo. O un productor.

O tal vez fuera un espía del palacio. Uno de esos hombres sin rostro que la habían protegido durante aquel año, porque estaba segura de que ninguno de sus cuñados habría permitido que se fuera de casa sin protección.

Finalmente, se sentó y dejó la funda de la guitarra a sus pies. Mientras se apartaba el pelo del rostro pensó en su actuación de aquella no che. Normalmente lograba tranquilizarse ya en el primer pase, pero aquella noche nada había ido bien. Había tratado de convencerse de que sus nervios se debían a su inminente regreso a Forks y a la perspectiva de tener que casarse con un hombre al que no conocía y del que ja más había visto una foto. Pero su deber y la perspectiva de aquel matrimonio jamás habían interferido en su actuaciones. Le encantaba su birse a un escenario y sentirse bajo los focos. Siempre le había gustado cantar y disfrutaba cuando la audiencia lo hacía.

No. No era su inminente regreso a Forks lo que la inquietaba. Era aquel hombre. Se había dedicado a taladrarla con la mirada, haciéndola sentirse desnuda y muy vulnerable.

—¿Por qué eligió Nueva Orleans? —preguntó el hombre.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y Isabella sintió que estaba conteniendo su genio.

—¿Por qué canta aquí? ¿Por qué no en Nash ville, o en Nueva York, o en Los Ángeles?

—Nueva Orleans es una ciudad famosa por su blues y su jazz.

—¿No quiere cantar en Europa?

Isabella sintió que los nervios volvían a atena zarle el estómago.

—Nueva Orleans es... mi hogar.

—Entonces, ¿nació aquí?

—Mi madre nació aquí —«o muy cerca», aña dió Isabella para sí.

—¿Su madre también es una Dwyer?

—Lo era —corrigió Isabella—. Antes de casarse.

A diferencia de sus hermanas, Isabella no re cordaba ni a su madre ni a su padre. Siempre había pensado mucho en ambos, por supuesto, pero era la personalidad de su madre la que más la desconcertaba. Renée fue una cantante pop de gran talento que renunció a todo para casarse con un príncipe extranjero.

Era irónico que ella, una princesa, hubiera estado dispuesta a renunciar a todo por tener la oportunidad de ser una estrella como su madre.

—De manera que Bella Dwyer es su nombre real.

—Más o menos.

El hombre rió con suavidad e Isabella sintió que se le secaba la boca. Su mirada era tan in tensa, que casi daba miedo. Su expresión era li geramente arrogante y divertida. Curiosa. Era casi como si la conociera.

Pero aquella idea era ridícula.

Aquel hombre no la conocía y no podía sa ber quién era. Llevaba once meses en Nueva Orleans y nadie había llegado a sospechar nada sobre su verdadera identidad.

—Más o menos —repitió el hombre—. Lo que en realidad significa que está mintiendo...

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Pero no está siendo sincera.

—Mi trabajo me expone a la curiosidad públi ca y debo proteger mi intimidad.

—Demasiado tarde.

Isabella sintió que se le erizaba de nuevo el ve llo de la nuca. ¿Qué sabía aquel hombre?

—Me recuerda a alguien —continuó él—. A al guien de Europa...

—Tengo esa clase de rostro. La gente siempre piensa que me parezco a alguien que conocen.

—Pero no es estadounidense, ¿verdad?

—Mi madre...

—Era de aquí. Eso ya lo ha dicho. Pero eso no explica su acento francés, ¿no?

—No tengo...

—Claro que lo tiene. Bajo el acento sureño hay una inflexión muy francesa que surge cuan do habla deprisa. Cuando está disgustada.

—Veo que tiene buen oído —Isabella sonrió para ocultar su ansiedad. Aquel hombre no podía sa ber quién era. No debía saberlo—. Tiene razón. Crecí hablando francés. La familia de mi madre es de Louisiana.

—Pero usted no se crió aquí, ¿verdad?

—Ha vuelto a acertar. No me crié aquí —Isabella miró al desconocido con dureza. ¿Qué sabía aquel hombre de ella? ¿Acaso sabía lo que era querer conquistar el mundo y sin embargo ser consciente de que lo único que ibas a obtener era una pequeña isla? Se inclinó bruscamente hacia él—. Y a todo esto, ¿quién es usted?

—Edward Masen.

Isabella miró al hombre un largo rato mientras repetía en silencio su nombre.

—Es todo un nombre, ¿no?

El príncipe Edward Masen, de la casa Cullen, se apoyó contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Aquello estaba resultando peor de lo que ha bía esperado...y se había preparado para lo peor. Su prometida no lo había reconocido, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

—¿De dónde es, señor Masen? —preguntó Isabella.

—Edward —corrigió él. Era evidente que aquella mujer no estaba lista para sentar la cabeza ni para los rigores de la vida matrimonial. Aún era demasiado joven, algo que lo había preocupado desde el principio, pero los oficiales de palacio habían insistido en que era madura para su edad—. La familia y los amigos siempre me lla man Edward. Y nunca he vivido en Italia.

—¿No?

Edward captó un destello de curiosidad en los ojos marrones de Isabella. Eran unos ojos que habla ban de inocencia, de falta de experiencia... aun que el resto de ella rezumaba sexo.

¿Quién era la verdadera Isabella Swan?

—Bella —un hombre se acercó a la mesa y se detuvo ante Isabella. Edward se puso inmediatamen te en guardia, pero Isabella parecía muy relaja da.

—Eres asombrosa —dijo el desconocido—. He venido a escucharte cada noche esta semana y... nunca había oído ni visto a nadie como tú.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa.

—Jack.

Edward Cullen recordó los rostros embelesa dos de varios hombres entre la audiencia y vio la misma combinación de lujuria y anhelo en el rostro de Jack. El estilo de Isabella era una ronca mezcla de blues, soul y jazz que podía resultar realmente insinuante.

No era de extrañar que todos los Jack del mundo se sintieran atraídos por ella.

—Gracias, Jack —dijo a la vez que se levanta ba y se situaba estratégicamente entre el admi rador de Isabella y ésta—. Siempre es agradable escuchar comentarios agradables sobre nuestra Bella. Adiós. Que pases buena noche.

Jack asintió a regañadientes y, tras dedicar una melancólica mirada a Isabella, se alejó.

—¿Nuestra Bella? —dijo Isabella en tono bur lón—. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así? —pre guntó, furiosa.

—Ese tipo estaba bebido.

—Era un tipo agradable.

—Me parece que desconoce el significado de la palabra «agradable», _bambina._

—Me llamo Bella, no _bambina, _señor Masen, y encuentro su actitud condescendiente además de machista.

Edward jamás olvidaría la conmoción que había sentido al ver salir a Isabella al escenario con unos pantalones de cuero bajos de cintura, una diminuta blusa bordada y unas botas de tacón. Su ovalado rostro parecía pálido y luminoso bajo las luces de los focos mientras sostenía el micrófono ante su boca como si fuera un aman te al que no viera hacía tiempo.

«Ésa no puede ser mi prometida», fue lo pri mero que pensó al verla, horrorizado.

Y aún seguía conmocionado. Su prometida de veintidós años era una cantante de club. Había pasado el último año interpretando sus canciones en aquel pequeño club de Bourbon Street.

—No quiero que te hagan daño —contestó con aspereza.

—¿Y qué más le da? —espetó Isabella—. Usted no sabe nada sobre mí.

—Cierto.

—Y Jack sólo se estaba mostrando amistoso.

—Un perro salvaje también puede mostrarse amistoso.

—Es usted el que no está siendo agradable —replicó Isabella con las mejillas encendidas—. Es prepotente, dominante, arrogante...

—¿Porque soy sincero?

—Porque es grosero. Jack sólo me estaba ha ciendo un cumplido.

—¿Y tú necesitas esos cumplidos? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

—Lo que yo necesite o deje de necesitar no es asunto suyo.

«En eso te equivocas», pensó Edward, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Isabella, de un marrón claro, como la más deliciosa y dulce miel.

Aquella noche, a pesar de su conmoción, de su enfado por haber sido engañado por el rey Charles y las personas a cargo de Forks, la había deseado en el sentido más directo y crudo de la palabra. Había querido tomarla, poseerla... por que era suya.

Pero el deseo no había formado parte de la ecuación cuando había aceptado casarse con la más joven de las Swan. Había sido un asunto de negocios. Él era un príncipe sin reino y ella una princesa con un reino que necesitaba here deros. Juntos se multiplicarían. El tendría un reino e hijos, Forks contaría con un rey e Isabella cumpliría su destino.

¿O no?

La camarera llegó en aquel momento con el champán y dos copas. Isabella ni siquiera la miró. Su enfado era evidente.

Pero Edward no tenía tiempo para aquel teatro. Era él quien debía estar enfadado, no ella. Seis semanas atrás, había oído rumores sobre la pre sencia de la princesa en Nueva Orleans. Cuando se puso en contacto con Forks, le dijeron que también habían oído los rumores, pero que no podían ser ciertos, pues Isabella estaba a salvo en Europa, estudiando música en un exclusivo conservatorio y preparando su boda con gran ilusión.

Pero no se había encontrado precisamente con la personificación de una ruborizada y an helante novia.

—Te estaba protegiendo —dijo finalmente, exasperado por su tozudo silencio.

—No necesito su protección —contestó Isabella con descaro mientras la camarera llenaba las copas.

—Eres muy ingenua —replicó Edward cuando la camarera se fue.

—Y tú eres italiano.

—¿Y eso supone algún problema?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

La mirada de Edward fue tan dura, que Isabella se estremeció. Aquel hombre no le desagradaba. La aterrorizaba. Y la aterrorizaba especialmente su reacción hacia él. La hacia sentirse dolorosa mente consciente de sí misma.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con los hombres ita lianos, _bambina_?

* * *

><p>Chicas si las historias tienen estatus complete, es porque anteriormente estaban completas. No es porque quiera más lectoras a engaños.<br>Qué dicen chicas ¿la terminamos?  
>Besos: K. O'Shea ;)<p> 


	4. Capítulo 2

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 2**

CUÁLES eran sus problemas con los hom bres italianos?

De pronto, Isabella sólo fue capaz de pen sar en cómo se sentía. Y se sentía hecha un au téntico caos. Por un momento pensó que todo lo que la asustaba, todo lo que siempre había temi do, era todo lo que siempre había querido cono cer.

Como por ejemplo el sexo. Quería saberlo todo sobre el sexo. Quería vivirlo, sentirlo, comprenderlo. Quería formar parte del mundo antes de verse encerrada en su torre de marfil en Forks.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Edward.

Acalorada, Isabella pensó que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo pensar en todas aquellas cosas que desconocía.

—Los hombres italianos son...difíciles.

—¿Por qué?

—Son exigentes.

—Como deben ser.

—Son posesivos.

—Una auténtica virtud.

—Son orgullosos.

Edward alzó una copa y se la entregó a Isabella.

—Sin duda.

Ella dudó antes de tomar la copa. En cuanto lo hizo, él le dedicó una sonrisa de auténtico de predador.

—Y harás bien en no olvidarlo, _bambina _—añadió él con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

_Bambina. _Nena. Niña. Pero ella no era nin guna niña. Y eso era precisamente lo que nadie parecía comprender en Forks. Era posible que sólo tuviera veintiún años, pero por dentro era mayor. Los once meses transcurridos desde su marcha le habían servido para madurar, para ha cerse más fuerte. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Cuando regresara. Pero aún no había regresado.

Todavía tenía un día de libertad. Un día para seguir siendo Bella, una mujer, no Isabella, la princesa.

—Salud —dijo Edward a la vez que chocaba su copa con la de ella.

Mientras lo miraba, Isabella se preguntó si aún estaría a tiempo de vivir esa aventura romántica que la ayudaría a superar los largos años de re laciones maritales cordiales pero carentes de fuego.

Y ella quería fuego. Quería sexo. Pasión.

—Salud —susurró, sabiendo que si su abuela hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos estaría revolviéndose en aquellos momentos en su tumba. Siempre se empeñó en inculcar a sus nietas los valores tradicionales y la integridad de la que, según ella, carecían las jóvenes no bles de aquellos tiempos.

«Lo siento, abuela, pero necesito esta no che», pensó Isabella mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. «Necesito una experiencia tan inten sa, que pueda recordar siempre, algo que nadie pueda quitarme nunca».

Cuando dejó la copa en la mesa, Edward la tomó de la mano.

—¿No llevas anillo? —preguntó, sin aparente intención de soltársela.

Una oleada de calor recorrió a Isabella de la cabeza a los pies.

—No estoy casada.

—Pero alguien habrá pedido tu mano, sin duda.

Isabella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Jamás habría sido capaz de seguir allí si hubiera podido visualizar el rostro del príncipe Anthony, si lo hubiera conocido en persona. Pero su prome tido sólo parecía un ser de ficción, un misterio so príncipe de gran fortuna que había aceptado casarse con una princesa pobre...

¿Pero por qué no había tratado de conocerla el príncipe? ¿Por qué se había preocupado tan poco por ella? Había acudido a Forks para ins peccionar su futuro reino, pero no se había mo lestado en presentarse.

—No me gustan en exceso las joyas —contes tó.

Edward le estrechó la mano con más fuerza.

—No estarás saliendo con alguien, ¿no?

Isabella captó la intensidad de su expresión. Estaba enfadado. ¿Pero por qué?

—Suelo salir, sí.

Edward soltó la mano de Isabella y ésta la retiró rápidamente. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera afectado tanto aquel mero contacto? ¿Cómo era posible que lamentara que la hubiera soltado?

Tal vez... tal vez aquel hombre podía ser...

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Isabella vio algo en sus ojos que hizo que se acalorara de nuevo.

Aquel hombre la deseaba.

Aquello era una locura. Era absurdo. Pero tal vez fuera el hombre destinado a liberarla de su virginidad, a ofrecerle la experiencia que nece sitaba para enfrentarse a su boda como una mu jer de mundo, no como una incompetente pro metida.

Llevaba tiempo esperando a que apareciera el hombre adecuado, pero había sido demasiado quisquillosa y se había quedado sin tiempo. Sólo faltaban tres semanas para su boda y una para el cumpleaños de su abuelo, lo que signifi caba que necesitaba actuar deprisa o aceptar el hecho de que iba a casarse con el príncipe Cullen sin saber lo que necesitaba saber. Lo cierto era que el sexo la desconcertaba.

—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo aquí? —dijo débil mente—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí sentada con tigo?

—Satisfacer tu curiosidad, supongo —replicó él sin apartar la mirada de su boca.

Por un momento, Isabella fue incapaz de pen sar, abrumada por la intensidad de las sensacio nes que aquel desconocido despertaba en ella. Pero tenía razón. Sentía curiosidad, como siem pre le había sucedido con todo en la vida. Su abuela siempre la había sermoneado por su afán de conocerlo y experimentarlo todo. «La curio sidad mató al gato», solía decirle.

—Es cierto que siento una curiosidad insacia ble por todo —contestó, sintiéndose tan tonta como una polilla atraída por una llama que po día ser su perdición.

—¿Y sientes curiosidad por mí?

Isabella asintió sin decir nada.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte un consejo, _bambina_?

Isabella volvió a asentir.

—Deberías tener más cuidado.

—Lo tengo —dijo Isabella con cautela.

Edward no parecía convencido.

—Hay muchos hombres que se aprovecharían de tu naturaleza curiosa sin el más mínimo es crúpulo.

Avergonzada, Isabella apartó la mirada. Aquel hombre la desconcertaba. Hacía que su mente se nublara a la vez que hacía revivir su cuerpo. Cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo pensar con claridad.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que la vida era dura, fiera, incluso fea. En la lucha por la superviven cia sólo sobrevivían los más fuertes.

Y así era como había tratado de vivir. Pero en aquellos momentos no se sentía fuerte. Se sentía confundida.

Nunca debería haber aceptado un matrimo nio de conveniencia, pero ya era demasiado tar de como para decepcionar a su abuelo, a su fa milia y a la gente de Forks.

Desafortunadamente, cuanto más se acerca ba la boda, menos tranquila se sentía. Ya era duro saber que iba a casarse con un hombre al que no conocía y que no quería conocerla, un hombre al que ni siquiera reconocería por la ca lle si lo viera. ¿Pero cómo iba a casarse con él sin saber nada de sexo?

Y aquella era la verdadera cuestión. No que ría casarse siendo virgen. El príncipe Cullen necesitaba una esposa. Y no era imprescindible que esa esposa tuviera experiencia. Ya iba a conseguir su país. No necesitaba su virginidad.

Siempre había querido ser como su hermana Rosalie, lanzada, segura de sí misma... Sin embargo se parecía más a Alice, que era or gullosa, tímida y bastante reservada.

Pero no quería sentirse como una tonta en su noche de bodas. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse in timidar por su falta de experiencia. Prefería saber qué esperar, comprender la secuencia de los acon tecimientos, las sensaciones, las emociones...

Y estaba convencida de que aquel hombre podría enseñarle. Ella aprendía rápidamente. Le bastaría con una noche.

Tomó repentinamente su copa y la consumió de un trago. Su estómago se encogió.

—Debería comer algo. Las burbujas se me su ben directamente a la cabeza.

—¿No has comido?

—Normalmente no como antes de cantar. No puedo. Demasiada adrenalina.

Edward sacó su cartera y dejó dos billetes de cien dólares en la mesa.

—Si nos vamos ahora, aún podemos llegar a Brennan's.

—¿Me estás invitando a cenar?

Edward buscó la mirada de Isabella.

—Tú querías que lo hiciera.

Era cierto. No tenía sentido discutirlo.

Isabella carraspeó.

—Antes necesito pasar por los aseos —dijo, con el pulso desbocado.

Una vez en los aseos, se desmaquilló un poco y se cambió de ropa.

«¿Estás segura de querer seguir adelante?», preguntó a su reflejo, hecha un manojo de ner vios. Pero ella ya sabía la respuesta. Sí. Quería seguir adelante.

Cuando Edward se levantó para recibirla, vio que se había quitado el maquillaje y que se ha bía puesto unos vaqueros y una blusa holgada con cuello de encaje. Parecía aún más joven que antes, y le bastó con verla para sentir que ardía.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo para ninguno de los dos a partir de aquella noche, pensó con dolorosa perspicacia.

Isabella sintió que Edward la observaba mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa, y se obligó a en frentarse a su mirada. Cuando él entrecerró sus ojos se vio a través de ellos, vio su larga melena castaña, su sencilla blusa, los vaqueros ceñidos, las sandalias abiertas...

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, Bella? —pre guntó él finalmente.

Isabella exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmo nes y forzó una sonrisa.

—Eso espero, desde luego.

En cuanto salieron al cálido aire de aquella noche de junio se relajó por completo. Adoraba Nueva Orleans y había disfrutado del tiempo que había pasado en los Estados Unidos, pero de lo que más había disfrutado era de haber sido alguien real.

Odiaba su rutinaria vida de princesa, con to das sus formalidades y rígidas costumbres. Nunca le había gustado, y su disgusto se había agravado tras la muerte de su abuela.

¿Cómo iba a sonreír principescamente des pués de haber perdido a la persona que más le había importado en el mundo y que más incon dicionalmente la había querido?

La abuela era la única que había sabido cuánto le pesaba la presión de su vida real, cuánto la mentaba aún la pérdida de sus padres, cuánto anhelaba reunirse con un pasado que echaba de menos con tanta desesperación.

La emoción se adueñó de ella, superándola.

La abuela sabía que ella necesitaba amar y ser amada, y nunca la ridiculizó ni la hizo sen tirse mal por ello. Sólo la hizo sentirse buena, generosa y amable.

Pero la abuela había muerto y ella tenía que madurar. Al día siguiente, tomaría el avión de regreso a Forks. De regreso a sus responsabili dades.

Y estaba dispuesta a asumirlas como lo habían hecho previamente sus hermanas Alice y Rosalie.

—Ése es el segundo suspiro que te escucho —dijo Edward antes de alzar bruscamente el brazo para detener a Isabella en la acera. Un taxi pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad.

Isabella se estremeció al sentir el brazo de Edward presionado contra sus pechos.

—Estaba distraída —dijo a la vez que se apar taba. Edward había alzado el brazo como si fuera una cría impulsiva.

—Eres un poco imprudente.

—No lo soy. Sé lo que hago. Vuelvo cada no che andando a casa y conozco la ciudad...

—¿Vuelves andando a casa cada noche?

—Cuando termino en el club Blue.

—¿Dónde vives?

—A unos seis bloques de aquí.

—¿Y vuelves andando? ¿Sola? —el tono de desaprobación de Edward era evidente.

—Ya que te parece mal prácticamente todo lo que hago, ¿por qué has decidido invitarme a ce nar?

—Trato de comprenderte.

—¿Qué hay que comprender? Tengo veintidós años, tengo éxito y soy independiente. Hago lo que quiero, voy donde quiero y tomo mis pro pias decisiones.

—¿Aunque sea peligroso?

—No estoy en peligro.

Edward movió la cabeza, frustrado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que yo no soy peligroso?

Isabella observó un momento sus duros rasgos. Aunque aquel hombre la asustara, no parecía violento ni cruel.

—Tú no me harías daño. No eres de esa clase de hombres.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

En cuanto entraron en el restaurante fueron conducidos a una mesa en la planta alta que daba a un elegante patio interior lleno de flores. Tras echar un rápido vistazo al menú, pidieron la comida. Pero cuando se la sirvieron, Isabella descubrió que tenía menos apetito del que creía. Una cosa era encontrar a aquel hombre increí blemente atractivo y otra sentarse a comer fren te a él.

Edward notó enseguida que apenas estaba to mando la sopa.

—¿No te gusta?

Cuando la miraba de forma tan directa e in tensa, Isabella se sentía totalmente perdida.

—Me encanta. Está deliciosa —replicó, y se obligó a tomar una cucharada.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó de pronto Isabella.

—Treinta y dos.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El cuatro de mayo.

Isabella sonrió y pensó que aquella fecha ex plicaba muchas cosas.

—Así que eres Tauro.

Edward hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—No sigo ninguna de esas tonterías.

El gesto, unido al condescendiente tono de Edward, irritó a Isabella.

—No hace falta que sigas nada. Es lo que es. Existe aunque tú no creas en ello.

—Pero tú sí crees, ¿no?

—Es divertido.

—Es una estupidez.

Isabella parpadeó.

—¿Por qué eres tan sentencioso?

—Porque se supone que eres una mujer inteli gente. Se supone que piensas por ti misma, no que te dejas llevar por todas esas tonterías de la New Age.

—Disculpa, pero en ningún momento he dicho que estuviera interesada en el misticismo de la New Age. No he mencionado bolas de cristal ni lecturas de aura. Sólo te he preguntado cuándo era tu cumpleaños y, cuando has contestado, he dicho que eras Tauro. Eso es todo —Isabella no en tendía nada—. Sé que no te parece bien lo que hago, aunque no entiendo por qué. Pero ni me drogo, ni fumo, ni tomo pastillas. No tengo el cuerpo cubierto de piercings ni tatuajes y bebo moderadamente. Simplemente me gusta cantar. Y disfruto entreteniendo al público —mientras hablaba, su larga melena cayó hacia delante y su voz se transformó en un susurro mezcla de sen sualidad y furia—. Es evidente que hay muchas cosas que no te gustan de mí. ¿Hay alguna que te guste?

Edward sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al ins tante ante la provocativa pregunta.

—Tus ojos —dijo abiertamente. Isabella tenía unos ojos preciosos, de largas y espesas pesta ñas—. Tú pelo —le habría encantado enredar sus manos en él, sentir su peso—. Tu boca —añadió y detuvo la mirada en sus carnosos labios.

Isabella prácticamente se estaba retorciendo a causa de la tensión. Edward captó el deseo que os cureció su mirada, el rubor que cubrió sus meji llas, su inquietud.

¿Se iría a la cama con él? ¿Sería capaz de acostarse con él, un completo desconocido, tres semanas antes de su boda?

—Tu cuerpo —añadió, y al hacerlo se sintió casi cruel, aunque necesitaba aquella informa ción.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que te gusta de mí? —pre guntó Isabella débilmente—. ¿Mis labios, mi pelo y mi cuerpo?

Las cosas se estaban complicando. Edward per maneció en silencio, pensando, sopesando la si tuación.

Si le revelaba a Isabella quién era, estaba segu ro de que la vería cambiar ante sus ojos. Se ocultaría y se transformaría en la princesa Swan. Pero él no quería sólo una parte de ella. Lo quería todo.

Quería conocerla. Quería conocer lo bueno, lo malo, lo feo. Quería saber con quién iba a ca sarse.

O si debía hacerlo.

Pero aquello no sirvió para aliviar su eviden te deseo.

Se suponía que Isabella era un princesa ino cente.

Se suponía que él era un buen príncipe.

Desgraciadamente, nada era como debía ser.

—No —dijo con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos—. No sólo quiero tu cuerpo. También quie ro tu mente.

* * *

><p>Chicas si las historias tienen estatus complete, es porque anteriormente estaban completas. No es porque quiera más lectoras a engaños.<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	5. Capítulo 3

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 3**

ISABELLA sintió una sacudida al escuchar las palabras de Edward. Y cuando lo miró a los ojos, supo que había cometido un error.

Nunca había mirado tan de cerca y tan ínti mamente el rostro de un hombre. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero no tan claros, como había pensa do, sino de color verde oscuro, como el de las aceitunas de la Toscana.

Eran unos ojos serenos, cálidos, inteligen tes... preciosos.

La mesa era demasiado pequeña. Estaban sentados demasiado cerca. Edward era demasiado grande...

Sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina y que sus pechos se henchían, haciendo que sus pezones presionaran contra el sujetador.

Cuando Edward movió una pierna bajo la mesa y la rozó, Isabella bajó la mirada a la vez que apretaba instintivamente las rodillas y trataba de ignorar la corriente de deseo que recorrió la parte interior de sus muslos.

Edward la había excitado con su primera mirada y estaba consiguiendo que se derritiera por den tro.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, vio que su expre sión se había suavizado y sintió el loco impulso de besarlo en los labios.

Desconocía tantas cosas, tenía tanto que aprender...

—¿Quieres mi mente? —susurró, deseando que fuera cierto. Nadie le había dicho nunca aque llo. Nadie había querido conocerla nunca.

—¿Tan malo es eso?

Isabella fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

—Dicen que el mejor sexo empieza con el ce rebro.

Edward sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue diferente a la de ella. No fue una sonrisa cálida ni divertida. Más bien parecía que estaba a punto de declararle la guerra.

Isabella agradeció estar sentada, pues de lo contrario habría sido incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Edward dejó de sonreír.

—Desde luego. El cerebro es el principal ór gano sexual.

Isabella se ruborizó, pero no por sus palabras, sino por la intensidad de su mirada. No había sentido nada parecido en los once meses que llevaba allí.

Aquello era puramente sexual. Aquello era lo que había creído que quería...

—Pareces sedienta —dijo Edward en tono abiertamente sensual, y se inclinó para rellenar la copa de Isabella.

Pero bajo su implicación sexual ella captó una cálida, compleja y tentadora sensualidad.

Estaba sedienta, pensó. Llevaba años sedien ta. Sedienta de todo lo que no había hecho, de experiencia y sabiduría, de conocimiento, de ser más ella misma.

—Bebe —dijo Edward a la vez que se apoyaba contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Pero Isabella ya era incapaz de comer o beber algo.

—Creo que no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Demasiada adrenalina.

Al verla en el escenario, Edward había pensado que Isabella era una belleza realmente sexy, pero aquello no era nada comparado con el efecto que le producía escuchar su voz, ligeramente ronca y cargada de sueños y blues.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Tú —replicó Isabella abiertamente—. No te pa reces a la mayoría de hombres que conozco.

—¿Y cómo son esos hombres?

—Encantadores. Sencillos. Inofensivos.

—Así soy yo.

Isabella rió.

—Tú eres imposible.

—Tal vez —de pronto, Edward extendió un brazo y acarició la mejilla de Isabella—. Tienes una risa preciosa, _bambina. _Deberías reír más.

Isabella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada a la vez que el camarero se acercaba con el segundo pla to. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan nerviosa como creía, logró relajarse y comenzar a disfrutar de la cena.

Mientras comían, Edward le habló sobre su vida y le dijo que no vivía en un solo lugar, sino en varios. Tenía casas en Londres, Santiago de Chile y Zurich. Consideraba que su país era el mundo, no un lugar concreto.

A Isabella le gustaba el sonido y la fuerza de su voz, y no pudo evitar sonreír de vez en cuan do mientras lo escuchaba.

—Supongo que tú también has viajado bas tante —dijo Edward cuando terminó de hablar de sí mismo—. ¿Dónde te has sentido más a gusto?

—Aquí —contestó Isabella sin dudarlo. No había viajado menos que Edward, pero en ningún lugar se había sentido como en Nueva Orleans—. Aquí me siento bien.

—¿Y piensas seguir viviendo aquí?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Isabella miró a Edward a los ojos y vio que su interés era sincero. Nadie la había mirado nunca tan in tensamente ni la había escuchado con tal atención, y se preguntó si podría disfrutar de algo parecido después de casada. ¿Volvería a sentarse en una mesa sintiéndose especial? ¿Deseable? ¿Querría escucharla Anthony como lo estaba haciendo aquel hombre que era prácticamente un desconocido?

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Es una obligación? Ya eres una mujer adulta. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—No es tan sencillo. Todos tenemos un pro pósito, una meta... algo que se supone que de bemos hacer.

—De manera que es el deber el que te llama.

—Sí. Tengo un nuevo trabajo esperando.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

Isabella rió sin humor.

—Es un trabajo terrible. Te lo aseguro.

—¿Tan malo es?

Isabella parpadeó al sentir en sus ojos la pun zada de las lágrimas.

—Peor.

Edward la miró un largo momento y murmuró algo ininteligible. Luego se levantó y sacó su cartera.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos.

Volvía a estar enfadado. Isabella no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué había hecho?

—¿Edward?

Pero Edward ya se encaminaba hacia las escale ras.

Isabella lo siguió con piernas temblorosas. Cuando salieron del restaurante, él se encaminó por Royal Street en dirección contraria a la que habían llegado. El barrio francés de Nueva Or leans no era demasiado grande y si seguían por allí llegarían a Canal Street.

—¿Edward? —repitió Isabella, insegura.

—¿Qué?

—A... ¿Adónde vamos?

Edward se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Adónde crees tú que vamos?

En el silencio que siguió, Isabella captó la frustración que había en la mirada de Edward, la mezcla de rabia y pasión que reflejaba. No en tendía por qué la miraba así. No entendía nada.

—Hemos tomado una copa —dijo Edward.

—Sí.

—Hemos cenado.

Isabella asintió sin decir nada mientras él se arrimaba a ella y la arrinconaba contra un por tal.

—Hemos tomado el postre y el café. ¿Y ahora me preguntas adónde vamos?

Isabella apretó las rodillas mientras experi mentaba una inquietante mezcla de temor y de seo.

—No lo sé.

—Claro que lo sabes.

Era difícil ver el rostro de Edward en la penum bra reinante, pero Isabella sintió el calor que ema naba de su cuerpo sin necesidad de tocarlo. Desde que lo había conocido se sentía como una especie de péndulo que fuera constante mente de una emoción a otra.

Parpadeó para alejar las repentinas lágrimas que afloraron a sus ojos, consciente de que eran lágrimas de cansancio y tensión. Había sido una semana difícil, cargada de actividad y despedi das, pero las lágrimas también eran una libera ción. Se había sentido tan inquieta toda la no che, asediada por una necesidad a la que no podía dar respuesta...

Pero Edward sí podía.

Sintió que se arrimaba aún más a ella e incli naba la cabeza. Contuvo el aliento, convencida de que iba a besarla. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Necesitaba aire, pero no se atrevía a respirar.

—Dímelo —murmuró Edward a la vez que alzaba una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Isabella abrió la boca sin aliento y temió que Edward pudiera escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Cuando notó que Edward deslizaba el pulgar por su labio inferior, sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

Lo deseaba, pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, qué decir. Sabía que allí no podía pa sar nada. Aunque se encontraban en un portal, no pensaba que Edward fuera la clase de hombre capaz de tomar a una mujer en medio de la ca lle.

Alzó una mano y acarició el cuello de su ca misa, temiendo entrar en contacto directo con su piel.

—Vamos a...

—¿Sí?

Isabella cerró los ojos y trató de despejar su mente.

—Vamos a tu...

—¿A mi...?

—Hotel...

Al escuchar lo que quería oír, Edward silenció a Isabella con un beso.

Sus labios eran firmes y su aliento fresco. Isabella había besado antes, pero aquello no fue un mero beso. No se pareció a nada de lo que había experimentado anteriormente.

Edward deslizó los labios sobre los de ella con una delicadeza destinada a revivir cada célula de su cuerpo. Y lo consiguió. Un delicioso cos quilEdward se extendió desde sus labios hasta su vientre, que se acaloró y tensó a causa de la ne cesidad.

Pero aquello fue sólo el comienzo. La lenta exploración de los labios empezó a volverse más fiera y exigente. Presionó su duro cuerpo contra el de ella y la retuvo contra la puerta.

Isabella sintió los duros planos de su torso contra sus pechos, la presión de uno de sus po derosos muslos entre los suyos mientras la ha cía entreabrirlos para rozarla.

El gemido que escapó de su garganta sólo sirvió para alentar el fuego que había prendido en Edward.

La evidencia de su deseo anonadó a Isabella. A pesar de ser consciente del poco control que te nía sobre la situación, lo quería todo: la pasión, la furia, el temblor...

Cuando sintió que Edward deslizaba una mano por su cuello, se arqueó instintivamente hacia él, buscando su cuerpo. Y cuando él deslizó la mano hasta uno de sus pechos, entreabrió los labios, y gimió de nuevo cuando notó que la in troducía bajo su blusa para acariciar su ardiente piel.

Aquel segundo gemido hizo recuperar la cor dura a Edward. Estaba a punto de desnudarla allí mismo y de hacerle el amor en la calle.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Se apartó de ella y pasó una mano por su pelo, tratando de apaciguar la pasión que se ha bía apoderado de su mente y cuerpo. Hacía años que no perdía el control de aquella manera.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró Isabella.

Su voz ronca y sensual resultaba incongruen te en comparación con sus grandes ojos color aguamarina. Parecía aún tan joven, tan inocen te... Edward sintió que su instinto de protección afloraba con más fuerza que nunca.

¿Dónde diablos estaban sus guardaespaldas? ¿Dónde estaba su abuelo? ¿Y sus hermanas?

La princesa Isabella sabía demasiado poco so bre el mundo. Su familia debería protegerla, y en lugar de ello, la habían dejado sola en una gran ciudad como Nueva Orleans, una ciudad pensada para seducir los sentidos, una ciudad que vivía de noche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, _bambina_?—preguntó, incapaz de resistir la tentación de acariciar la delicada curva de sus pómulos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes lo que suele decirse. Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse.

Aquello era cierto y no lo era, pensó Isabella mientras él la miraba. Quería un hombre que la deseara, un hombre que no estuviera dispuesto a esperar años por ella, que fuera incapaz de es perar para tomarla, que quisiera estar con ella tanto como ella con él.

—Divertirse —repitió él, y la palabra quedó como suspendida entre ellos, cargada de signifi cado.

—Sí —murmuró Isabella, y vio que Edward tragaba convulsivamente.

—Más valdría que fueras a casa a prepararte unos macarrones con queso.

Isabella tuvo que morderse la lengua. Maca rrones con queso. Comida para niños. Apartó la mirada, ofendida.

—No soy ninguna niña.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

De pronto, Edward la sujetó por detrás por el pelo, la obligó a alzar la cabeza y volvió a be sarla. El contacto con su boca aturdió a Isabella.

Entreabrió los labios a causa de la sorpresa y sintió que le acariciaba con la punta de la len gua el interior de su labio superior.

Se sentía como una marioneta manejada por él, pero no pudo evitar las oleadas de deseo que recorrieron su cuerpo ni la repentina debilidad que se apoderó de ella.

Alzó las manos y las apoyó contra su pecho, y en algún lugar del fondo de su mente pensó que aquello era lo que quería. Pero la mano que sujetaba su pelo no era la de un hombre amable y comprensivo, sino la de un hombre posesivo, sensual, un hombre que no tendría ningún pro blema en hacer suya a una mujer.

Aquello era lo que quería, pero no era aque llo lo que debía tener. Se había dicho que podía tener una aventura, pero Edward Masen no le pare cía precisamente un hombre sencillo, la clase de hombre que permitiría que una mujer se fuera así como así.

«Pero ya estás prometida», le recordó su conciencia. «No puedes romper tu compromi so»

«Y no voy a hacerlo», respondió a su con ciencia. «Va a ser una aventura de una sola no che. Una sola vez. Lo prometo».

Edward debió sentir su indecisión, pues alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola. Isabella parpadeó.

—¿Esto te ha parecido divertido?

Isabella no pudo contestar. Su cabeza y sus sentidos parecían haber perdido el norte. Se ha bía sentido valiente durante la cena, pero sus te mores habían regresado multiplicados.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó él en un tono suavemente burlón.

Isabella estaba a punto de hacerlo, pues sabía que, si quería una aventura, debía tenerla con alguien sencillo. Y no creía que una relación con aquel hombre fuera a ser precisamente sen cilla.

Quería adquirir experiencia, pero quería ha cerlo en sus términos. Y si ni siquiera podía controlar su conversación con Edward, ¿cómo iba a esperar controlar lo que sucediera en la cama?

—El hotel está a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo él a la vez que se apartaba—. Cuando lleguemos, te meteré en un taxi.

Isabella se sentía aturdida y desconcertada, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la enviara a casa.

—No pienso huir asustada.

—No he dicho que fueras a hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres meterme en un taxi? —preguntó Isabella con una temblorosa son risa—. Aún no he visto tu habitación en el hotel.

* * *

><p>Chicas si las historias tienen estatus complete, es porque anteriormente estaban completas. No es porque quiera más lectoras a engaños.<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	6. Capítulo 4

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 4**

DE manera que pensaba seguir adelante.

Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación en el hotel y dejó que Isabella pasara delante.

Parecía muy relajada, y Edward no podía sopor tar pensar que estuviera acostumbrada a hacer aquello. Quería creer que no era una mujer pro miscua, pero lo cierto era que acababan de co nocerse y en aquellos momentos estaba con él a solas en la habitación de su hotel a las dos de la mañana.

Era cierto que él la había invitado, que la ha bía tentado deliberadamente y que aquello era una prueba. Era imprescindible que supiera dónde se estaba metiendo.

Sólo faltaban tres semanas para la boda. ¿Cómo podía comportarse Isabella de aquel modo sólo tres semanas antes de casarse? ¿Acaso la lealtad y la fidelidad no significaban nada para ella? Y si no era fiel antes de la boda, ¿cómo se ría después?

Edward ya había conocido mujeres como Bella entre la realeza, incapaces de ser fieles. Había conocido mujeres muy bellas con tales necesida des emocionales, que no les bastaba con un solo hombre. Sabía muy bien el daño que podían ha cer a todos aquellos que las rodeaban.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? ¿Champán, vino?

—No, gracias.

Edward captó el tono nervioso de Isabella y sintió una momentánea esperanza. Quería que se echara atrás, que fuera firme y disciplinada. Ne cesitaba a su lado una mujer madura y capaz de controlarse, no una mujer dominada por sus emociones y caprichos.

Isabella se volvió hacia los ventanales de la suite.

—Hay unas magníficas vistas del Misisipi desde aquí —dijo—. Me encanta el río y ver pasar los barcos. No puedo imaginarme a mí misma viviendo lejos del agua. Mi vida ha sido confor mada por las mareas, las tormentas y los barcos —se volvió a mirar a Edward por encima del hom bro—. Supongo que tú no has tenido eso donde has vivido, ¿no?

—En Londres tenía el Támesis, y en Suiza los lagos —contestó Edward.

Pero no le apetecía hablar de sí mismo. Si Isabella no iba a formar parte de su futuro, y mu cho se temía que no iba a haber boda, no tenía por qué conocer nada de su pasado.

Se acercó al mini bar y sacó una botella de agua mineral de la que tomó un largo trago. Pero el agua no sirvió para calmar su rabia.

Ni su deseo.

Deseaba a Isabella. Aquello era lo peor de todo. No entendía cómo podía sentir aquella ra bia y aquella sensación de haber sido traiciona do y seguir sintiéndose atraído físicamente por ella.

No debería desearla. Isabella no era quien se suponía que debía ser.

Pensaba que iba a casarse con la inocente princesa Swan, y recordaba muy bien el in forme que sus servicios secretos le habían en viado sobre ella.

_La princesa Isabella Swan, la más joven de las hijas del príncipe Charlie, ha sido eclipsada por sus hermanas, mayores y más ambiciosas. Aunque muy bien educada y con un gran talen to musical, la princesa Isabella es la menos extro vertida de las hermanas y tiende a mostrarse tí mida en público. Carente de experiencia social, la princesa apenas sale y prefiere la compañía de su familia a la de otros jóvenes de su edad._

Edward dejó la botella en la mesa con un golpe seco que hizo volverse a Isabella.

—Estás muy callado.

—Estaba pensando.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia ella, Edward vio un destello de emoción en sus ojos. «Tiene mie do», pensó, y su pecho se contrajo. No quería que sintiera miedo, pero tampoco quería que se comportara estúpidamente. La vida era difícil, exigente, incluso cruel, y no era fácil ser confia do.

Él había crecido sin saber lo que era la con fianza, había crecido necesitado de estabilidad, de madurez, de normalidad... pero todo ello le fue negado. Su padre tenía tales deseos de li brarse de su esposa que, cuando lo hizo, tam bién se libró de él... y eso que se suponía que era su padre el que tenía los pies en la tierra, el que iba a protegerlo.

Menuda broma.

Edward observó el pálido rostro de Isabella. No la entendía, pero sabía que no podía casarse con una mujer carente de madurez y estabilidad emocional. Podía aceptar la juventud, pero no la falta de madurez.

Apoyó las manos en sus hombros mientras luchaba con sus conflictivas emociones, sin sa ber si echarla de allí o arrojarla en su cama.

Quería abrazarla, acariciarla... y sin embargo sabía que no había futuro para ellos. Necesitaba una esposa en la que pudiera confiar plenamen te.

Y no confiaba en Isabella. Nunca confiaría en ella.

La decepción que se había llevado resultaba muy dolorosa, y culpaba a muchos por aquella farsa de compromiso, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Debería haber conocido antes a Isabella. Debería haber investigado minuciosamente su pasado.

Llamaría al abuelo de Isabella por la mañana. Y a su padre. Ellos podían ocuparse de dar la noticia a la prensa como quisieran. Le daba igual cómo lo hicieran. Él sólo quería que aque llo acabara cuanto antes.

Isabella seguía totalmente confusa, aunque la atracción entre ellos era casi palpable. El deseo era evidente en la mirada de Edward, pero también había algo más en ella.

—Debes de estar pensando en cosas muy se rias —murmuró.

—Sí.

La breve respuesta de Edward no fue tan inquie tante como la lenta y ardiente mirada que le de dicó.

—¿Hasta dónde piensas seguir con esto, Bella? —preguntó a la vez que deslizaba las manos por sus brazos hasta tomarla por las muñecas.

Isabella sintió una descarga eléctrica y quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero su cuerpo no obede ció.

—¿Hasta dónde? —repitió él, implacable.

Isabella tragó con esfuerzo mientras trataba de controlar el revoloteo que sentía en el estóma go.

—Antes has dicho que querías mi cuerpo y mi mente y... disculpa que sea tan franca, pero, ¿por qué me consideras interesante? Tengo veintidós años. Tú eres diez años mayor. ¿Qué puede atraerte intelectualmente de mí?

Edward no contestó, pero su boca se comprimió en un silencioso gesto que hizo comprender a Isabella.

Quería su cuerpo porque estaba unido a su mente, pero no era su mente lo que quería. Era su cuerpo.

Edward la tomó con delicadeza por la barbilla para hacerle alzar el rostro.

—Tu cuerpo es precioso, pero también tienes talento. No olvides que te he escuchado cantar. También tocas la guitarra bien, y es probable que otros instrumentos.

—El piano y el violín.

—Conoces mundo, hablas tres idiomas...

—Cuatro.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuál es el cuarto?

—Español.

—Por supuesto —Edward asintió—. Y aunque para cantar te vistes como una corista de Las Vegas, se nota que tienes buenos modales.

—¿Y a los hombres les gustan los buenos mo dales?

Edward sonrió.

—A algunos nos gustan —dijo, y su sonrisa se esfumó al instante—. Pero lo que está pasando aquí no tiene nada que ver con el amor, sino con el sexo. Creo que lo sabes y creo que lo que quieres es sexo.

La palabra «sexo» sonaba tan cruda, tan direc ta... pero era su elección, pensó Isabella, y probable mente sería la última que podría tomar en su vida.

—Si esperas algo más —añadió Edward—, no...

—Comprendo —interrumpió Isabella.

—No tienes por qué quedarte.

—Eso también lo entiendo —Isabella sentía que Edward estaba tratando de librarse de ella. La desea ba, pero no la quería allí. Se sentía atraído por ella, pero luchaba contra aquella atracción. Era probable que, bajo aquella dureza y sofistica ción, fuera un hombre realmente anticuado.

Era una lástima que ella no fuera otra perso na. Era una lástima que se hubieran conocido de aquel modo.

Indecisa, alzó ambas manos y las apoyó con tra su fuerte pecho. Necesitaba descubrirse a sí misma a través de aquel hombre, necesitaba descubrir la vida, el sexo...

La emoción que experimentó al tocarlo le produjo un estremecimiento.

Edward pasó una mano tras sus espalda y la atra jo hacia sí.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No —Isabella sintió el calor del cuerpo de Edward emanando hacia el suyo... y también la eviden cia de su excitación presionada contra su vien tre—. Es la adrenalina.

—¿La adrenalina?

—Creo que el suspenso me está matando —Isabella se sentía a la vez excitada y asustada—. Yo... —se interrumpió, pues sabía que si le decía que prácti camente carecía de experiencia podría espantar lo—. Da igual. No tiene importancia.

Edward inclinó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo. Fue un beso superficial, pero hubo algo casi fie ro en él, tan ardiente y peligroso, que Isabella apartó el rostro y lo apoyó contra su pecho.

—Siento tu corazón —murmuró Edward—. Late muy deprisa.

—Ejerces ese efecto sobre mí.

Edward hizo que Isabella alzara el rostro para mi rarla a los ojos.

—Seguro que les dices eso a todos los hom bres.

—No —Isabella trató de sonreír. En lugar de ello, alzó una mano para acariciar el rostro de Edward.

Deslizó lentamente un dedo desde el hoyue lo de su barbilla hacia su mandíbula.

—Tienes un rostro muy bello —dijo.

—Es un rostro normal y corriente.

—No hay nada normal ni corriente en ti.

Isabella ya empezaba a reconocer la sarcástica sonrisa que curvó los labios de Edward. Nunca ha bía conocido a un hombre tan joven y a la vez tan viejo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan hastiado de la vida a los treinta y dos años?

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Edward cuando volvió a inclinarse para besarla. Fue un beso se ductor, que despertó los sentidos de Isabella y es timuló su imaginación. Sintió que se derretía por dentro a la vez que sus pechos y sus pezo nes se volvían increíblemente sensibles.

De pronto, el beso cambió y los labios de Edward se volvieron exigentes, firmes. Isabella entre abrió instintivamente los suyos y él deslizó la punta de la lengua por ellos antes de introducir la en su interior, diciendo sin palabras que pen saba poseerla y disfrutar de ella, pero en sus tér minos.

Luego deslizó una mano por su costado has ta apoyarla sobre uno de los pechos de Isabella, que se estremeció bajo su contacto. Cuando volvió a acariciarla, sintió que su vientre se contraía de placer.

Respiró profundamente para tratar de despe jar su mente, para alejar el aturdimiento que se había apoderado de ella, pero las caricias de Edward eran demasiado cálidas, demasiado agrada bles...

Cuando le alzó el sujetador por abajo y sin tió la cálida piel de su mano directamente sobre su pecho temió derretirse allí mismo.

Nadie la había acariciado así nunca.

Nadie la había hecho sentirse tan impotente y anhelante a la vez.

Imaginó las manos de Edward en su vientre, en sus caderas, entre sus muslos... Tal vez le dole ría, pensó con el corazón desbocado, pero tal vez no, y si le dolía, se alegraría de que fuera con alguien tan experimentado como Edward Masen.

De pronto, Edward la empujó delicadamente ha cia atrás y la hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama. Permaneció quieto ante ella, grande, silencioso, pensativo. La electricidad que había entre ellos era casi palpable.

De pronto, se inclinó hacia ella, le hizo alzar el rostro y la besó de un modo casi salvaje, como pretendiendo dejar bien claro que era suya. Los movimientos de su lengua en la boca de Isabella hicieron imaginar a ésta que él estaba dentro de ella, moviéndose, dándole placer, y la sangre corrió ardiente por sus venas.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó Edward roncamente contra sus labios.

Isabella había olvidado por un momento su ac titud autoritaria, pero aquella orden bastó para hacerle comprender que iba a ser él quien con trolara la situación.

—¿Ahora? —susurró.

Edward se había erguido de nuevo y la mirada que le dedicó hizo que Isabella se sintiera ya des nuda.

—Sí.

«Quiero hacer esto», se recordó Isabella para darse valor. «Quiero conocer la vida».

Sus manos temblaron mientras desabrochaba las cintas que sujetaban su blusa por detrás. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando se la quitó y la dejó a un lado, sobre la cama.

Edward no dijo nada.

No hizo nada.

Isabella se ruborizó, sintiéndose ridícula en va queros y sujetador. Tuvo que armarse de valor para levantarse y quitárselos.

Los vaqueros acabaron en la cama, junto a la blusa.

Debajo llevaba una sencillas braguitas blan cas de seda con las que se sintió aún más desnu da que antes.

Miró a Edward, y al no ver ningún indicio alen tador en su rostro sintió que las lágrimas aflora ban a sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aque llo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Pero en realidad sabía lo que estaba hacien do. Iba a entregar su virginidad a Edward Masen para evitar dársela a Anthony Cullen, príncipe de Milán, conde de Venecia... o cualquiera que fuese su título.

No iba a casarse por amor. Ni siquiera había conocido aún a su prometido y éste no se había molestado en ir a visitarla. Se limitó a enviar a un representante para que la «inspeccionara» y para que firmara los papeles necesarios.

Los papeles. Era una prometida contractual. Una princesa de ganga.

Un hombre auténtico no habría enviado a un representante para ocuparse de su compromiso matrimonial. Un hombre de verdad sabría que ninguna mujer querría ser tratada como un asunto de negocios.

Y su abuelo no había hecho nada por organi zar un encuentro entre ellos. Se limitó a asegu rarle que Anthony Cullen era un buen hombre y que Forks necesitaba aquella boda.

Era posible que su abuelo supiera lo que necesitaba Forks, pero era obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que necesitaba ella. Todos habían asumido que ella era como sus hermanas Alice y Rose, para las que asumir su deber lo significaba todo.

Pero el deber era lo último que le importaba a ella. Lo que le gustaba era la música, con pa sión, con todo su corazón. Cuando cantaba y to caba su guitarra dejaba de ser una pobre prince sa sin poder ni posición. Se sentía fuerte. Capaz. Bella.

—Si has cambiado de opinión...

La voz de Edward hizo regresar a Isabella al pre sente. Negó firmemente con la cabeza. Otros habían decidido por ella cuál iba a ser su futuro, pero aún contaba con aquella noche. Iba a hacer el amor con él porque quería hacerlo, porque quería sentir algo especial, porque era lo que quería. Y lo que necesitaba.

—No he cambiado de opinión —dijo con fir meza, pero con la voz rota.

Con el pulso desbocado, llevó las manos atrás para soltar el cierre del sujetador. La pren da cayó por sus hombros, dejando expuestos sus pechos.

A pesar de que las manos le temblaban, alzó la barbilla valientemente cuando miró a Edward.

Él se reunió con ella en la cama con expre sión impenetrable. Isabella contuvo el aliento cuando se tumbó a su lado.

Por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad.

¿Pero qué sabía ella sobre hacer el amor? ¿Qué sabía ella sobre el cuerpo de los hombres?

Cuando Edward apoyó una mano sobre uno de sus muslos cerró los ojos.

—Supongo que llevas protección.

¿Protección? Isabella se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza. Había olvidado aquel detalle.

—Oh... sí. Tengo un... preservativo en el bol so.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—¿Sueles llevar tus propios preservativos?

Hasta aquella noche, Isabella jamás había lle vado un preservativo consigo. Pero sus planes la habían impulsado a comprar uno aquella no che en la máquina de los servicios del club. Por si acaso.

—He pensado que... debía hacerlo. Ya sabes... tomar precauciones y eso...

—Como debe ser —Edward se inclinó para tomar un neceser de la mesilla de noche del que sacó un preservativo—. Pero yo tengo los míos.

Lo dejó en la almohada, junto al hombro de Isabella y se inclinó para besárselo. El contacto de sus labios hizo que los pezones se le excita ran al instante.

Luego, Edward fue deslizando los labios por su cuello hasta detenerlos en la base de su gargan ta.

—Desvísteme —murmuró.

—¿Que te desvista?

—Sí.

Isabella se sentía tan expuesta, con los pechos desnudos, el pelo suelto sobre la almohada y con sólo las braguitas puestas... Pero se obligó a ignorar su desnudez y a pensar sólo en él.

Se irguió en la cama y trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras las llevaba hasta el primer botón de la camisa de Edward. Lo desa brochó y pasó al siguiente mientras aspiraba el seductor aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Unos momentos después, se encontraba des nuda bajo el poderoso cuerpo de Edward, también desnudo. Cuando él deslizó una mano desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos, se estremeció.

—Aún no ha pasado nada —dijo Edward.

—¿Tan poco atractiva te resulto?

El sonido que hizo Edward fue una mezcla de risa y gruñido.

—Eres muy atractiva.

* * *

><p>Chicas si las historias tienen estatus complete, es porque anteriormente estaban completas. No es porque quiera más lectoras a engaños.<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	7. Capítulo 5

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 5**

EDWARD inclinó la cabeza y la besó, tomándo se su tiempo, hasta que Isabella sólo fue ca paz de pensar en él y en su deseo de estar más cerca de él.

Quería sentirlo en ella. Quería sentir su calor y su fuerza como era debido.

Entonces, Edward empezó a acariciarle el cuer po, los pechos, los muslos, los pezones, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso y despertando en ella un deseo casi salvaje.

Impotente, se arqueó hacia él, necesitando más. Suspiró cuando él tomó en su boca uno de sus pezones a la vez que le hacía separar las piernas con una rodilla.

Cuando alzó el rostro para mirarla, Isabella pensó que así habría sido su noche de bodas si hubiera decidido esperar, con la diferencia de que no se habría sentido tan atraída y excitada. Era mucho mejor que su primera vez fuera con Edward. Mucho mejor hacer aquello a su manera, poder decidir al menos en aquel aspecto de su vida.

—Te estoy perdiendo —dijo Edward con voz ron ca.

—No. Estoy aquí.

—Estás pensando en otra cosa.

Isabella alzó una mano para acariciarle el ros tro.

—Estoy pensando en ti —al ver que Edward ar queaba una ceja con expresión incrédula, son rió—. ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?

—No confío fácilmente.

—Bien. Yo tampoco —Isabella atrajo el rostro de Edward hacia sí y lo besó cómo él la había besado antes. Un momento después, sintió que su resis tencia se disolvía.

Edward se colocó sobre ella y empujó las cade ras contra su pelvis.

La insistente presión de su erección contra el vientre de Isabella dejó a esta sin aliento.

—Te deseo —dijo, armándose de valor.

—Estoy aquí.

—Pero aún no estás dentro de mí.

Y de pronto sintió la dureza de Edward contra su sensible carne, con su gran cuerpo empujando hacia delante. Notó que deslizaba la mano entre ellos para cerciorarse de que estaba lista y luego tomaba en ella su miembro para frotar el extre mo contra los delicados y húmedos pliegues de su sexo. Ella respondió instintivamente y sepa ró las piernas a la vez que posaba las manos so bre las caderas de Edward.

El deslizó una vez más la punta de su miembro contra su sexo y, cuando Isabella alzó las ca deras, sintió que la penetraba unos centímetros. Abrió la boca, sorprendida por el punzante do lor que sintió.

¿Sería aquello lo que sentía todo el mundo? ¿Dolería siempre así?

Respiró profundamente para controlar su pá nico. Aquello tenía que ser normal. Lo único que sucedía era que Edward estaba rompiendo su himen. Sintió que volvía a empujar. Con más fuerza de la que esperaba. Lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir la punzada de las lágrimas.

Debió de hacer algún sonido, porque Edward dejó de moverse.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Isabella trataba de adaptarse a su tamaño, de aceptar la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

—Es muy grande...

—¿Quieres que pare?

—No —Isabella apoyó las manos en la espalda de Edward y apretó los puños. Le estaba doliendo más de lo esperado. Tal vez debería haberle di cho que carecía de experiencia, que nunca...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se dijo, tratan do de no sentirse tan sola, tan asustada. Aquello era lo que quería y así era como quería que su cediera.

—No me moveré hasta que deje de dolerte —dijo Edward—. Tu cuerpo necesita acostumbrarse al mío.

Isabella agradeció aquellas palabras, sobre todo porque tras pronunciarlas Edward le dio un apasionado beso que la dejó sin aliento.

Cuando Edward empezó a moverse de nuevo, Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco y era conquistado por las deliciosas sensaciones que sus movimientos estaban despertando en ella. Alzó las caderas para ver si podía prolon gar la sensación y el placer creció cuando Edward la penetró más profundamente. Sus movimien tos empezaron a volverse más rítmicos e inten sos y la intensidad del placer que experimentó deslumbró a Isabella. Aquello era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado.

De pronto sintió que sus músculos se tensa ban más y más a la vez que algo amenazaba con estallar en su interior.

—No puedo...

—Déjate llevar —susurró Edward junto a su oreja, y ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin sa ber qué hacer o cómo hacerlo—. Déjate llevar —repitió, sin dejar de penetrarla una y otra vez.

Isabella se estremeció impotente bajo el cuer po de Edward mientras sentía que el suyo renacía.

Sintió que él enterraba las manos en su pelo y susurraba su nombre antes de arquear su cuer po hacia atrás para dejarse ir como ella acababa de hacerlo.

Más tarde, aún conmocionada por lo que acababa de experimentar, Isabella se movió y sin tió que Edward aún seguía dentro de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que la observaba atentamente.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró.

—Mirarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres preciosa.

Isabella sonrió tímidamente y él la besó en los labios antes de retirarse. Bajó de la cama, entró en el baño y, cuando salió, Isabella vio que sólo había ido a quitarse el preservativo.

Se ruborizó al ver que se acercaba a la cama completa y magníficamente desnudo. Pero su vergüenza se esfumó en cuanto la tomó entre sus brazos. Era tan difícil creer que acababan de...

—Ha sido asombroso —murmuró.

—¿Eso crees?

Isabella rió suavemente, anonada, feliz.

—Esta noche ha sido... —su voz se fue apagan do. No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sen tía. Con un suspiro, se tumbó de espaldas y miró al techo—. Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo aquí. No estoy lista para irme. Me gus taría hacer aún tantas cosas... Sería un placer poder dedicarme a hacer turismo una tempora da.

—¿Ése es el motivo por el que no quieres re gresar a casa?

—No. No quiero volver porque no quiero tra bajar, pero la razón por la que no quiero irme es que adoro Nueva Orleans —se volvió a mirar a Edward y arrugó la nariz a la vez que sonreía—. Eso no ha tenido mucho sentido, ¿no?

—No demasiado.

Isabella rió y pensó que el nombre de Edward le sentaba muy bien. Parecía tan viril, tan primario en la cama... Todo músculos dorados, todo se xualidad...

—Aunque he pasado aquí un año, aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Isabella se estremeció de placer cuando Edward le acarició un pecho.

—Me habría gustado hacer todas las visitas turísticas que ofrece la zona, ir a ver los panta nos, las plantaciones...

—Estás bromeando.

Isabella se retorció bajo las caricias de Edward mientras sentía que su deseo renacía.

—No —dijo con esfuerzo. Quería volver a sen tir lo que acababa de experimentar, pero no po día ser tan desvergonzada. Debía ser capaz de controlarse. Se obligó a pensar en lo que le ha bría gustado hacer en Nueva Orleans—. Me en cantaría ir al parque Audobon y al zoo, hacer un crucero por el Misisipi...

—Mírame.

El tono autoritario de Edward impulsó a Isabella a obedecer. Cuando miró sus ojos, tan oscuros que parecían casi negros, su corazón se contra jo.

—Has pasado aquí un año, _bella. _¿No has te nido tiempo de hacer todo eso?

Isabella pensó que estaba perdida, perdida en él, y había hecho lo impensable acostándose con él. No sólo le había entregado su cuerpo. También le había entregado su corazón.

«Estúpida Bell», pensó. «Estúpida, estúpida Bell».

—He trabajado prácticamente a diario —Isabella trató de sonreír para ocultar sus emociones.

—Tal vez mañana.

—Tal vez —contestó ella, consciente de que mañana sería demasiado tarde.

Edward no dijo nada y ella sintió que la miraba casi con compasión.

—No me mires así. Puede que parezca joven, pero sé que todo el mundo tiene que madurar en algún momento. Incluso los rebeldes como yo.

—No me preocupo. Me gusta la acción y hago lo que hay que hacer cuando hay que ha cerlo.

—¿Como esta noche? —bromeó Isabella para tratar de ocultar la intensidad de sus emociones.

—Esto es sólo el principio, _bella._

Pero ella sabía que aquello no era el comien zo, sino el fin... al menos para ellos. Parpadeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo he estado? —preguntó para tratar de averiguar si Edward había notado su falta de expe riencia.

—¿Estás pidiendo que evalúe tu comporta miento en la cama?

Isabella quiso reír, pero no pudo. No se perdía la virginidad a diario.

—Sí.

Edward la miró un momento y le acarició el pelo.

—Has estado bien. Muy bien.

Isabella no entendía por qué sentía una necesi dad tan intensa de complacerlo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no he hecho ninguna tontería?

—No deberías preocuparte por eso...

—Las mujeres nos preocupamos por eso.

Edward suspiró.

—Pues tú no deberías hacerlo. Eres preciosa. Has estado increíble.

—Bien —contestó Isabella suavemente. Trató de sonreír pero una repentina tristeza ocupó el lu gar de su ansiedad. Qué extraño todo... qué sen sación tan agridulce.

Su primera vez con Edward.

Su última vez con Edward.

Se arrimó más a él, consciente de que tendría que irse pronto. Vestirse. Ir a casa.

—Quédate esta noche —dijo Edward.

—A la mayoría de los hombres no les gusta esa clase de cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Ya sabes... Que una mujer se quede a dor mir en su cama, el compromiso...

Edward rió.

—Sabes demasiado del mundo para tener sólo veintidós años, _bambina_.

—Tengo dos hermanas mayores.

—¿Estáis muy unidas?

—Solíamos estarlo.

—¿Qué pasó?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Que todas crecimos.

La expresión de Edward se volvió repentinamen te distante.

—Mañana por la mañana tengo que atender una llamada importante, pero no tienes por qué irte. Puedo hablar desde la otra habitación.

—¿Una llamada importante?

«Muy importante», pensó Edward. Iba a llamar al abuelo de Isabella y a su padre. Y no iba a ser una llamada agradable.

De pronto, Isabella lo besó en el pecho, justo encima de un pezón.

—En ese caso, lo que necesitas es dormir. Lo último que te conviene es preocuparte por mí.

.

.

Isabella despertó y miró la hora. Aún no eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Se vistió silen ciosamente en el baño para no despertar Edward.

Se le daban fatal las despedidas, y temía que despedirse de Edward pudiera ser lo más duro que se había visto obligada a hacer en la vida.

Tras haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos se sentía emocionalmente agotada. A pesar de ya sabía a qué se exponía y una parte de su mente trataba de aceptarlo, otra se negaba a hacerlo.

«Sabías que sería una sola noche», se sermo neó. «Sabías que iba a ser una experiencia úni ca».

Por una noche había sido alguien que se su ponía que no era. Había sido libre, había podido dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Había experimen tado lo que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad ya habían experimentado hacía tiempo. Por una noche había sido Isabella, no una prince sa, una especie de propiedad privada sometida a un constante y minucioso análisis bajo el mi croscopio.

Le encantaba que lo sucedido entre Edward y ella perteneciera al terreno de lo privado. Nadie se enteraría. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

Una vez vestida, excepto por las braguitas, que no logró encontrarlas, fue al cuarto de estar para dejar una nota escrita a Edward.

Tras unos momentos de duda, comenzó a es cribir y pronto llenó la hoja. Esperaba que sus palabras de agradecimiento tuvieran sentido para Edward.

Regresó al dormitorio y dejó la nota en la al mohada, junto a Edward. Estaba profundamente dormido, con un musculoso brazo por detrás de la cabeza y ésta vuelta de lado. Lo contempló un largo momento, como si quisiera dejar gra bada para siempre en su mente aquella imagen.

Sabía que no volvería a verlo... pero también sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

Cuando salió del hotel, apenas había empezado a amanecer. Respiró profundamente el aire aún fresco de la mañana.

Había pensado que una noche con Edward res pondería a todas sus preguntas, que aplacaría su intenso deseo de conocer lo que era el sexo, y no había duda de que lo había logrado. Pero no sólo había descubierto que le gustaba el sexo. Le gustaba aún más Edward. Mucho.

Tomó el primer taxi que aguardaba en la pa rada del hotel y, tras dar la dirección de su casa al taxista, se arrellanó en el asiento.

«No pienses en él», se repitió una y otra vez durante el trayecto. «No pienses en él».

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y no tenía remedio. Pero repetirse aquello no le sirvió para aliviar el peso de su corazón.

Se había mentalizado para el peor panorama posible, no para el mejor. Había querido saber lo que era hacer el amor con un hombre de ver dad, fuerte y experimentado.

Y lo había logrado. Edward la había iniciado en aspectos del sexo que ni siquiera sabía que exis tían y le había hecho conocer con sus caricias una asombrosa variedad de placeres.

Y todo había sido realmente hermoso, mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

Por desgracia, sabía con certeza que las co sas no irían igual con el príncipe Cullen. No pudo evitar pensar, aunque demasiado tarde, que tal vez habría sido mejor permanecer en la oscuridad, en la ignorancia.

Una vez en casa, tomó una larga ducha con intención de sosegarse un poco, pero no le sir vió de alivio. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, en cómo se había sentido entre sus brazos, en cómo había sentido que florecía su cuerpo con cada beso...

Creía que lo tenía todo controlado y se había mentalizado para sufrir un poco... pero en nin gún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que acabaría loca por él. Había pensado que, tanto si era buen o mal sexo, al menos habría vivido la experiencia, pero lo que estaba suce diendo en su interior no tenía nada que ver con el sexo.

Se estaba secando cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta del baño. Era Angie, su compañera de piso.

—Si no te das prisa, vas a perder el vuelo, Bella.

—Enseguida salgo.

.

.

Edward supo que Isabella se había ido en cuanto despertó. Lo supo antes de abrir los ojos, y per maneció unos momentos tumbado, con el bra zo sobre los ojos, hirviendo de frustración.

Se suponía que no iba a acostarse con ella.

Se suponía que debía haber frenado antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos.

Pero había perdido el control en el momento menos apropiado.

Enfadado consigo mismo, apartó el edredón y al hacerlo vio que las braguitas de Isabella habían quedado debajo. Al ir a tomarlas se quedó hela do. Junto a ellas había una inconfundible mancha de sangre.

Pero Isabella no era virgen. No podía serlo. Y aunque lo hubiera sido, ¿por qué perder su vir ginidad pocas semanas antes de su boda? Aque llo no tenía sentido... pero algo le decía que po día ser cierto.

Había querido demostrar que Isabella era un fraude, que no era la perfecta princesa que le habían descrito en Forks. De manera que había decidido demostrar que estaban equivocados. Y para ello la había seducido deliberadamente uti lizando sus conocimiento sobre las mujeres y el sexo. Pero había asumido que...

Movió la cabeza al recordar ciertos detalles de la noche pasada, como su inseguridad en de terminados momentos, y lo tensa y estrecha que la había encontrado. Le había costado penetrar la, pero lo había achacado a los nervios. Duran te unos momentos se había preguntado si habría hecho el amor antes, pero ella lo había alentado de tal manera a seguir, con tal pasión...

Al salir de la cama vio la nota que había de jado Isabella. Leyó lo que estaba escrito y soltó una maldición en italiano.

_No podría haber pedido una «primera» vez mejor, Edward, ni un amante más generoso. Gracias por todo. Has estado maravilloso. Afectuo samente, Bella._

Edward se quedó paralizado.

Era una nota de agradecimiento.

Le había dejado una nota de agradecimiento por haberla desflorado.

Todo aquello resultaba demasiado absurdo como para ser real.

Dejó caer la nota sobre la cama y descolgó el teléfono, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no tenía el teléfono de su casa.

Maldijo de nuevo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a leer la nota.

Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él? ¿Y por qué tres semanas antes de su boda? ¿Trataría de librarse de su boda? Y si no era así, ¿cómo había podido permitir que un desconocido tomara lo que pertenecía por dere cho a su futuro marido?

Aquellas preguntas le hicieron devanarse los sesos mientras se duchaba y decidió que lo úni co que podía hacer para aclarar las cosas era ir a verla.

Diez minutos después, estaba en el asiento trasero de su Mercedes negro mientras su chó fer lo llevaba al barrio francés. No lograba apartar de su mente el recuerdo de lo dulce que había sido Isabella en la cama, de la suavi dad de su piel, de su sabor a miel... Era más sexy que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido, y hasta la noche anterior había sido virgen. Increíble.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta del apartamento de Isabella, tuvo que contenerse para no tirarla de una patada. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió y una mu jer joven con el pelo revuelto como si acabara de levantarse se asomó a ésta.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Busco a Bella Dwyer.

—Se ha ido.

—¿A trabajar? ¿De compras? ¿Adónde? —pre guntó Edward, impaciente. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle...

La joven sonrió con expresión de disculpa.

—A casa. Hace más de una hora que ha salido para el aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Chicas si las historias tienen estatus complete, es porque anteriormente estaban completas. No es porque quiera más lectoras a engaños.<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	8. Capítulo 6

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 6**

YA ha llegado, Excelencia —la joven don cella hizo una reverencia desde el um bral de la puerta del dormitorio de Isabella—. El príncipe Cullen la espera con su abuelo.

—Gracias. Enseguida bajo.

Isabella sintió que el coraje la abandonaba en cuanto la doncella se fue y cerró la puerta.

¿Por qué había esperado al último minuto?

¿Por qué no había comunicado ya a su abue lo que había tomado la decisión de no casarse con el príncipe Anthony?

Respiró profundamente y volvió a repetir las palabras que tenía preparadas para decírselo a ambos a la vez.

Se disgustarían, tratarían de convencerla y su abuelo la reprendería severamente, pero ella ya no era una niña y no pensaba pasarse el resto de su vida tratando de satisfacer a los demás. Ha bía necesitado la noche que pasó con Edward para entender que, por mucho que quisiera ser como Rose y Alice, no podía. Era posible que ellas hubieran aceptado dócilmente sus matrimonios concertados, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ha cerlo, especialmente con un hombre que ni si quiera se había molestado en conocerla.

«No soy sólo una princesa. También soy una mujer», se dijo con firmeza mientras salía de la habitación con paso decidido.

Bajó las escaleras tratando de no pensar, de no sentir. El abuelo celebraba su fiesta de cum pleaños aquella tarde y todos sus amigos esta ban invitados, incluido Anthony Cullen.

Aquella noche era su encuentro oficial y a Isabella le pareció irónico que el príncipe hubiera esperado al cumpleaños del abuelo, dos semanas antes de la boda, para conocerla. No podía de cirse que fuera un novio precisamente anhelante.

Pero durante aquella semana había compren dido que no podía casarse con él, sobre todo después de lo sucedido en Nueva Orleans.

Tal vez, si no se hubiera acostado con Edward...

Pero no era el hecho de haber perdido su vir ginidad con él lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión; el causante había sido el propio Edward y los sentimientos que había despertado en ella.

Desde aquella noche nada había sido lo mis mo. Edward le había hecho el amor tan maravillo samente, que sabía que nunca olvidaría su cali dez, su pasión.

Cuando entró en el salón en que aguardaba su abuelo y lo vio solo en un rincón, sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Tenía ochenta y cinco años y aquella iba a ser la segunda ocasión en que iba a celebrar su cumpleaños sin su mujer.

Cuando avanzó hacia él, la gente que había en el salón se apartó y fue entonces cuando Isabella notó que se había equivocado. Su abuelo no estaba solo.

De pronto, se quedó paralizada y fue incapaz de dar un paso más.

El abuelo estaba de espaldas al magnífico Ti ziano que tanto gustaba a su mujer, y miraba atentamente al invitado que tenía a su lado, un hombre moreno, alto, de anchos hombros...

Un invitado que Isabella reconoció a pesar de estar viendo tan sólo su espalda.

Sólo conocía a un hombre que irradiara aquella sensación de poder, de autoridad.

A lo largo de aquellos siete días había hecho todo lo posible por apartar a Edward Masen de su recuerdo... y de pronto lo encontraba allí, char lando tranquilamente con su abuelo. El esfuerzo de olvidarlo, de asumir que no podía casarse con Anthony Cullen porque sus sentimientos por Edward no le permitirían casarse con otro hom bre... la había dejado agotada.

No entendía nada. No comprendía cómo era posible que hubiera aparecido repentinamente en su mundo, en su palacio...

Pero tal vez no fuera él, se dijo mientras sentía que se le ponía la carne de gallina. Tal vez su ne cesidad fuera tan intensa, que lo había imaginado.

«Avanza», se dijo al darse cuenta de que los demás invitados empezaban a mirarla con cu riosidad.

Cuando llegó junto a su abuelo, éste le dedi có una sonrisa a la vez que el otro hombre se volvía hacia ella.

Edward.

Era Edward, que la miró como esperando a que dijera algo, pero Isabella fue incapaz de pronun ciar palabra.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y por qué parecía tan enfa dado con ella?

Abrió la boca para pronunciar su nombre, pero ningún sonido surgió de ella.

Y él seguía sin decir nada.

Evidentemente, ya sabía quién era ella y es taba al tanto de su compromiso... y por su mira da se notaba que estaba furioso.

—Isabella, cariño.

La voz del abuelo atrajo la mirada de Isabella hacia él. Apenas pudo verlo a través de las lá grimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. Parpadeó rápidamente para alejarlas y se obligó a sonreír.

—Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo —susurró, y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Gracias, pequeña —el rey Charles pasó una mano por su cintura para hacerla volverse hacia su invitado—. Supongo que ya sabrás quién es nuestro invitado, ¿no?

«Sí» pensó Isabella, cuyo corazón latía tan fuerte, que temió que todo el mundo pudiera es cucharlo. «Claro que lo sé. Él es la causa de que no pueda casarme con Anthony, la causa de que no pueda entregarme a otro hombre».

Isabella tuvo que esforzarse por recordar lo que había bajado a hacer. Debía verse con el abuelo y el príncipe Anthony antes de poder pensar en Edward.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad? —dijo su abuelo a la vez que la estrechaba contra su costado.

—Desde luego —dijo Edward, pero su voz surgió áspera como una lija.

Su helada expresión alarmó intensamente a Isabella, que apartó la mirada. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Qué motivos tenía para estar dis gustado con ella? ¿Estaría el rey Charles al tanto de lo sucedido?

No, se dijo de inmediato. De lo contrario no le estaría sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo. El abuelo era muy anticuado.

Una camarero se acercó a ellos con una ban deja llena de copas de champán.

—Excelente —dijo el rey, claramente compla cido. Tomó dos copas y ofreció una a su nieta y otra a Edward—. Un brindis para celebrar el regreso de mi querida nieta. No podría haber pedido mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Es maravilloso te nerte de vuelta en casa, querida.

—Gracias, abuelo.

Isabella se esforzó por sonreír mientras brinda ban y luego tomó un trago de su copa con au téntico esfuerzo.

Volver a encontrarse con Edward en aquellas cir cunstancias era una auténtica crueldad del desti no.

Por supuesto que quería verlo de nuevo, pero no allí, no en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuelo, no cuando aún estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

—¿Lista para la boda? —preguntó su abuelo, sonriente.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó Isabella, ruborizada.

—Sólo faltan dos semanas —añadió el rey, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por favor, abuelo. No... no hace falta que hablemos de eso ahora...

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. El prínci pe Cullen no te va a presionar. Sabe que eres joven, inexperta...

Isabella tomó a su abuelo con firmeza por el brazo. Él se interrumpió y la miró.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Pero Isabella no fue capaz de pronunciar pala bra. Sentía que se le había helado la sangre en las venas y temía que la copa se le fuera a caer de la mano en cualquier momento.

El rey le palmeó el hombro.

—Todo irá bien, querida. Las novias siempre se ponen nerviosas, pero...

—Tenemos que hablar sobre la boda, abuelo —dijo Isabella rápidamente—. Quería hablar conti go y con el príncipe Cullen al mismo tiempo, pero ya que no está aquí...

—¿Que no está aquí? —repitió su abuelo, clara mente confuso—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Isabella?

—No puedo casarme con el príncipe Cullen. No tengo los sentimientos adecuados para...

—¿Sentimientos? —interrumpió su abuelo con el ceño fruncido—. No sé de qué estás hablando, Isabella. Es lógico que no sientas nada por Edward, ya que acabáis de conoceros.

—Te refieres a Anthony —corrigió Isabella.

Su abuelo golpeó impacientemente el suelo con su bastón.

—¿Quién es Anthony?

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención y bajó la voz.

—El príncipe Cullen. Anthony Cullen.

—No hay ningún Anthony. Sólo está Edward.

—¿Qué?

—No hay ningún Anthony —repitió su abuelo—. No sé de dónde te has sacado ese nombre.

De pronto, Isabella sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Y la boda seguirá adelante —dijo su abuelo con firmeza.

Aquellas palabras parecieron flotar en la mente de Isabella. ¿Qué estaba diciendo el abue lo? No era posible... Edward no era Anthony...

—No me siento muy bien —murmuró.

Pero su abuelo no debió oírla, pues alzó la copa para proponer un nuevo brindis.

—Por el futuro —dijo.

Isabella sabía que su abuelo no oía muy bien y que solía bajar el volumen de su audífono en circunstancias como aquéllas, pero, dadas las circunstancias, su gesto le pareció inusualmente cruel.

—Por el futuro —repitió Edward a la vez que alza ba su copa.

El futuro...

Su futuro...

Isabella agitó la cabeza, aturdida, desorientada. Nada tenía sentido. Necesitaba una silla, algún lugar en que sentarse para recuperar la compos tura.

—Me siento... —se interrumpió, parpadeó... y sintió una mano en su codo.

—¿Débil? —concluyó Edward por ella.

Isabella sintió que su mano le quemaba el codo. Hacía una semana que la había vuelto loca con aquella misma mano y de pronto esta ba allí, con su abuelo, brindando y diciendo co sas que la confundían.

No era posible.

No podía ser él.

Cuando se animó a mirarlo a los ojos, vio la fría furia que había en ellos y comprendió que, de algún modo, había cometido un gran error.

De pronto, la copa se deslizó de su mano, se estrelló ruidosamente contra el suelo y el cham pán empapó los pantalones de Edward.

—Oh, lo siento. Cuánto lo siento —sin saber si sentirse aliviada o avergonzada, Isabella tomó rá pidamente una servilleta de papel y se agachó para limpiar el suelo de mármol.

—Déjalo, querida —dijo su abuelo—. El servi cio se ocupará de eso.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Alguien podría caerse —las manos le tem blaban tanto, que apenas podía sostener el pa pel.

Pero Edward no le permitió seguir agachada. La tomó del brazo y la hizo erguirse sin miramien tos.

—Vas a estropear tu vestido.

El vestido blanco que llevaba era la menor de las preocupaciones de Isabella.

—Lo siento —repitió, sin saber qué decir—. Lo siento. He montado un lío...

—Depende de tu definición de lío.

Algo en el tono de Edward hizo que Isabella alzara la mirada hacia sus ojos.

Le estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa real. Lo conocía y sabía que estaba realmente furioso.

—Lo sabías —murmuró, aterrorizada—. Lo sa bías en Nueva Orleans.

—Sí.

Parecía tan calmado, tan controlado...

Había simulado que no sabía quién era.

La había seducido sabiendo que iba a con vertirse en su esposa.

Había jugado con ella como si no fuera na die. Nadie importante, desde luego.

—Confié en ti —dijo con la voz ronca a causa de la emoción—. Pensaba...

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

El abuelo golpeó de nuevo el suelo con el bastón.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Isabella? Habla alto, querida. Ya sabes que no oigo tan bien como solía.

—Discúlpeme, Excelencia —dijo Edward respe tuosamente—, pero la princesa estaba expresan do el desagrado que siente hacia mi persona. Asegura que no me conoció en Nueva Orleans.

—¿Que no te conoció? —repitió el rey—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Significa que no se dio cuenta de que yo era su príncipe.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierto. Aquello no po día estar pasando. Era una completa locura.

—¡Pero claro que se dio cuenta! —exclamó el abuelo—. Te vio la última vez que estuviste en los Estados Unidos. Dijiste que tuvisteis la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo juntos en Nueva Orleans.

Isabella trató de protestar, pero fue incapaz de articular ningún sonido.

—¿No recuerdas a Edward? —preguntó su abuelo con el ceño fruncido—. Sólo ha pasado una se mana... ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo?

—Yo... —Isabella respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse— yo... sí lo recuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No hay ningún problema —dijo Isabella mientras sentía que su corazón estallaba en mil peda zos.

—Sólo está abrumada —la sonrisa de Edward fue un calco de la anterior—. Tal vez sería conve niente que nos viéramos un rato a solas.

—No creo —contestó ella con un estremeci miento—. Es el cumpleaños del abuelo y no quiero dejarlo solo...

—Tonterías —interrumpió el rey—. Es obvio que necesitáis pasar tiempo juntos. Salid a to mar un poco el aire, pero regresar para cuando sirvan la comida. Tú vas a sentarte conmigo. El príncipe Cullen es mi invitado de honor.

Sin dar tiempo a que Isabella dijera nada, giró sobre sí mismo con sorprendente agilidad y se alejó.

Se produjo un momento de tenso silencio.

—¿Sorprendida? —dijo Edward finalmente.

El corazón de Isabella latía con la fuerza de un yunque. Lo conocía. No lo conocía. Era un des conocido, pero no lo era. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sucedido tanto entre ellos y sin embargo fuera tan poco? Una noche, una breve aventura...

Pero no había sido una breve aventura para ella. Había sentido algo por él, algo auténtico... y sin embargo estaba comprobando que para él sólo había sido un juego. La había manipulado y el sexo había sido una especie de test.

—Te odio —murmuró, horrorizada.

—No me odiabas cuando estábamos en la cama.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía un dolor lacerante en el cora zón.

Edward la había traicionado.

Se obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Sabías quién era desde el principio?

—Sí.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, mientras el pánico daba paso a una fría furia en su interior.

—Me mentiste.

—No.

—Dijiste que eras Edwar Masen...

—Y lo soy.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con Anthony?

—Como ha dicho tu abuelo, no hay ningún Anthony.

—Pero...

—Te equivocaste.

—¿Y el título de príncipe de Cullen? ¿Sim plemente se te olvidó mencionarlo en Nueva Orleans?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No conocías mi nombre y yo no quería for zarte a escucharlo.

—¡Oh, por favor!

—¿Por favor qué, _bella? _¿Qué desea tu cora zoncito ahora? Seguro que deseas algo... —susu rró Edward con voz acariciadora.

Pero aunque una semana antes Isabella se ha bría quedado extasiada ante la perspectiva de casarse con él, todo había cambiado tras descu brir cómo la había engañado, como había trai cionado su confianza.

—No pienso casarme contigo —espetó.

—No seas tonta.

—¿Tonta? Lo que es una tontería es esto. No sotros. El compromiso y la boda quedan cance lados —mientras hablaba, Isabella trató de quitarse el anillo—. No pienso seguir adelante con esto.

Edward le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Déjatelo puesto.

—No —Isabella siguió tirando de su anillo en vano—. Me engañaste. Me dejaste creer...

—¿Qué te dejé creer? —preguntó Edward sin sol tarla—. ¿Que todo era perfecto y maravilloso? ¿Que eras increíblemente sexy e insaciable en mi cama?

—No hace falta que hables tan alto —dijo Isabella, preocupada por los invitados de su abuelo.

—Eres tú la que está hablando alto.

—Y tú el que está siendo cruel.

La gente empezaba a volverse y a mirarlos con curiosidad.

—Como ha dicho tu abuelo, creo que nos vendría bien tomar un poco de aire —Edward tiró de Isabella en dirección a las puertas que daban a una amplia terraza de piedra.

En cuanto salieron, Isabella dio un tirón para librarse de su mano. Lo odiaba. Se odiaba a sí misma. Sobre todo por sentir tanto incluso en un momento como aquél.

—No puedes obligarme a casarme contigo. Éste iba a ser un matrimonio concertado, pero también consensuado.

—Como el sexo del que disfrutamos en Nue va Orleans.

—Lo que sucedió aquella noche no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—¿No?

—Fue algo... único. Algo al margen de todo. Algo que no iba a pasar nunca más.

—Creo que estás confundida, Isabella... Bella... o quien quiera que seas. Porque éramos tú y yo los que estábamos en Nueva Orleans, los que fuimos a mi hotel, los que acabamos en mi cama.

—No. Tú eras un desconocido. Eras alguien seguro.

—¿Seguro? Es evidente que no me conoces, _bella._

—¡No me amenaces!

Edward sonrió sin humor.

—No te estoy amenazando. Todavía.

Qué inocente era aquella mujer, pensó mien tras ella seguía alejándose de él con una mano sobre la balaustrada de la terraza. Pero quería obtener respuestas. Isabella había roto todo tipo de reglas fundamentales y él necesitaba enten der por qué.

—Te acostaste conmigo.

—¿Lo notaste? —replicó Isabella con ironía.

—Eso no me parece gracioso.

—No pretendo hacerte reír.

—Quiero una respuesta verdadera. ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron a la luz de la luna.

—Porque quise hacerlo.

—No me basta esa respuesta.

—Es una lástima, porque es lo único que vas a obtener.

—Te equivocas. Ya obtuve más. Obtuve pre cisamente lo que no querías darme.

Isabella se ruborizó, consciente de que estaba acorralada.

—Eso es lo que te disgusta, ¿verdad? Creías que te estabas librando de tu virginidad y en reali dad se la estabas entregando a tu futuro marido.

—Cometí un error.

—¿Por qué entonces? ¿Y por qué yo? Nunca te habías acostado con otro hombre.

—No te escandalices tanto. Ya me viste en el club. Viste mis pantalones de cuero, mi maquillaje, me viste interpretar y asumiste lo que quisiste asumir: que era una chica casqui vana que ya conocía a fondo la vida —Isabella sonrió, dolida—. Pero te equivocaste. Simple mente sentía curiosidad. Así que me acosté contigo. Eso fue todo —añadió antes de volverse.

La cálida brisa de junio agitó levemente su larga falda blanca. Viéndola con el pelo sujeto en un moño y el colgante de oro que llevaba en tre los pechos, Edward pensó que parecía Diana, la iracunda diosa de la mitología griega a la que el cazador Acteón encontró bañándose.

—Eso fue todo —repitió burlonamente.

—Haz el favor de irte —dijo ella con firmeza.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio hasta que acla remos las cosas.

—¿Qué hay que aclarar? ¿Que tenía menos experiencia que tú? ¿Que fuiste el primer hom bre que se acostó conmigo? ¿Que yo no quería ser virgen cuando me casara? Tenías razón. ¿Satisfecho?

—¿Por qué no querías ser virgen?

—Tú no lo eres, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta.

Edward observó el perfil de Isabella, su nariz pe queña y recta, sus delicados y carnosos labios. Era aún más preciosa de lo que había pensado la semana anterior. Y sus fotos no le hacían jus ticia. Su belleza era demasiado cálida y sensual para ser captada por un aparato.

De pronto, se encontró reaccionando a su be lleza, como le sucedió en Nueva Orleans.

Aquella mujer lo afectaba como ninguna otra lo había hecho hasta entonces. Le hacía sentir cosas, desear cosas que nunca hasta entonces había deseado... y de una forma totalmente na tural.

Había llegado a sentir que era suya, que esta ba en el mundo para él. El recuerdo de su actitud desinhibida y sexy en la cama, de su curiosidad y capacidad de respuesta lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Una mujer no se acuesta con un hombre sin advertirle de ese tipo de cosas —murmuró.

—No sabía que tendría que haberlo anunciado a los cuatro vientos. Gracias, Edward —dijo Isabella sin abandonar su tono irónico—. La próxima vez lo haré mejor.

—La próxima vez no serás virgen.

* * *

><p>Pronto terminamos :D<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	9. Capítulo 7

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 7**

ISABELLA vio que la mirada de Edward se oscure cía. Su arrogancia le hizo ver rojo.

—No entiendo por qué das tanta importancia a algo tan importante como el himen. Es sólo un trocito de tejido totalmente irrelevante en el esquema general de las cosas.

Edward masculló una maldición y la tomó del brazo.

—No puedo creer que estés hablando así. Tu abuela se desmayaría si te oyera.

—Ni la conociste, ni sabes nada de ella, y además ya no está con nosotros.

—Ella no. Pero yo sí —en lugar de soltarla, Edward atrajo a Isabella hacía sí y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué te fuiste antes de que me despertara? —preguntó.

La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Isabella bajara la vista.

—Ya te lo dije —contestó mientras trataba de aferrarse a su rabia para no ceder a las sensacio nes que se estaban adueñando de su cuerpo por culpa de la cercanía de Edward.

—En una nota.

—Podría haberme ido sin dejar la nota.

—Me diste las gracias por haber tomado tu virginidad.

Isabella sintió que se acaloraban sus mejillas.

—Dije que apreciaba tu generosidad y que ha bías sido una pareja perfecta para mi primera vez.

—Y firmaste, _afectuosamente, Bella. _Afectuo samente —repitió Edward, furioso. De pronto incli nó la cabeza y cubrió con su boca los labios de Isabella—. Vas a pagar por eso, Bella.

Su beso desconcertó a Isabella, que enseguida sintió que su rabia comenzaba a transformarse en pasión. Pero no debía dejarse llevar. No podía hacerlo. Ya se sentía como si perteneciera a aquel hombre, y él lo sabía. Él sabía que sólo tenía que esperar para volver a poseerla. Y, por estúpido que fuera, ella aún deseaba que la hiciera suya.

Pero aquel hombre suponía una auténtica amenaza para ella.

Se apartó de él con firmeza y respiró profun damente para calmarse. Volvió la cabeza hacia el salón.

—Ya se han ido todos a comer.

—Deberíamos entrar.

«Deberíamos». Como si fueran una pareja. Isabella sonrió con amargura.

—No pienso entrar. Discúlpate con mi abuelo. Dile lo que quieras, que me dolía la cabeza, que estaba mareada...

Edward rió.

—No pienso decirle nada parecido. Le hemos dicho que íbamos a ir y eso vamos a hacer.

—No puedo, Edward. No puedo ir...

—Lo siento mucho, pero tu abuelo nos espe ra.

Su tono autoritario fue como una bofetada para Isabella. Miró a Edward a los ojos y, al ver la emoción, el orgullo y la arrogancia que había en ellos, comprendió que lo que había pretendido lograr en Nueva Orleans había sido un fracaso. Acostándose con Edward sólo había logrado con vertirse en su propiedad.

—No voy a casarme contigo —dijo con firme za—. Y si crees que voy a dedicarme a interpre tar el papel de tu feliz futura esposa, estás muy equivocado.

—Ni siquiera tú eres tan egoísta como para estropearle el cumpleaños a tu abuelo.

—Sobrevivirá —replicó Isabella, que sintió que se le encogía el corazón al darse cuenta de la dureza de su tono.

—¿Tú crees? Estos últimos meses ha estado bastante mal.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera estabas aquí.

—No te atrevas a sermonearme. Tú eres el fo rastero aquí. Éste no es tu sitio. Este es mi ho gar, mi familia...

—Si eres una nieta tan devota, ¿por qué no regresaste cuanto tu abuelo sufrió una neumonía? ¿Por qué no viniste la noche que creyeron que lo perdían?

Isabella sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Edward tenía que estar inventándose aquello.

—Nunca ha estado tan malo.

—Estuvo a punto de morir.

—Estás exagerando.

—Ojalá fuera así, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. A diferencia de ti, yo sí estaba aquí. Es tuve junto a su cama en el hospital y sostuve su mano cuando los médicos temían que no fuera a superar la noche.

—Nadie me dijo nada. Nadie me llamó.

—¿Y tú te molestaste en llamar?

—Hubo conversaciones.

—¿Cuántas?

—Me había tomado el año libre... —empezó Isabella, pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Edward nunca entendería hasta qué punto la afectó la muerte de su abuela—. Pero habría vuelto sin dudarlo un instante si me hubiera en terado.

—Tu abuelo ya es mayor. Perdió a su esposa hace un año. ¿Y tú necesitabas unas vacacio nes? —dijo él con expresión desdeñosa.

—No fue así...

—¿No? —la expresión de Edward era implacable—. No sabes lo que tienes. No lo sabrás hasta que lo hayas perdido.

Tal vez aquello fuera cierto, pensó Isabella, pero Edward no tenía idea de lo afectada que se sin tió por la muerte de su abuela, ni de cuánto le había costado aparentar firmeza en los funerales y el entierro.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —murmuró—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿Que qué quiero? —repitió Edward, incrédulo—. Quiero que hagas lo correcto, _bella._

—¿Y qué es lo correcto?

—Cumplir los compromisos que tienes.

.

.

La cena se sirvió en el salón contiguo al del baile. Isabella fue muy consciente del interés que Edward y ella despertaron cuando se sentaron junto al rey. Alice y Rose estaban sentadas a la mis ma mesa, pero se hallaban demasiado alejadas como para entablar conversación con ellas.

—Todo el mundo nos está mirando —susurró, incómoda.

—Sienten curiosidad —dijo Edward, que se inclinó hacia ella para añadir en voz baja—: Estarán imaginando lo que hemos estado haciendo para retrasarnos.

Isabella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

Mientras les servían el primer plato, su abue lo se inclinó hacia ella.

—Edward es un buen hombre. Y será bueno para ti.

Isabella tuvo que morderse la lengua, pero Edward tenía razón. No habría sido justo darle un disgusto precisamente aquella noche, estando rodeado de su familia, sus nietas y sus amigos, algo que no sucedía a menudo.

Miró su plato y deseó estar en cualquier lu gar menos allí. No tenía ningún apetito y no sa bía si iba a ser capaz de pasar la siguiente hora sentada junto a Edward y simulando que todo iba bien y que se iban a casar.

Pero no iba a haber matrimonio. No le iba a quedar más remedio que simular aquella noche, pero a la mañana siguiente pensaba aclararle las cosas al abuelo.

—¿Estás disfrutando de la cena? —preguntó Edward un rato después. Su muslo rozó el de Isabella una y otra vez, haciéndole entender que el contacto no había sido casual.

Ella apartó la pierna.

—No me toques —dijo, sonriendo entre dien tes.

—La semana pasada te encantó que te tocara.

—Eso fue la semana pasada. Podrías habernos ahorrado muchos problemas a ambos si me hu bieras dicho quién eras.

—¿Te habrías acostado conmigo si lo hubie ras sabido?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Isabella jugueteó un momento con la langosta que tenía en el plato.

—No quería nada definitivo. Se suponía que iba a ser una aventura de una noche.

—¿Una aventura de una noche? —repitió Edward tras un tenso silencio. Cuando lo miró, Isabella reconoció la furia que había en su mirada.

—No me hagas ser demasiado franca.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó visiblemente.

—Te agradecería que lo fueras.

—No arruines el recuerdo de lo que comparti mos.

—Para mí ya está arruinado.

Isabella suspiró.

—Lo que sucedió no fue nada personal, Edward. Se suponía que sólo iba a ser una noche. No quería nada más de ti. Y ambos obtuvimos lo que queríamos. Yo, experiencia, y tú pudiste probar la mercancía.

—Ése no fue el motivo por el que me acosté contigo —replicó Edward.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

.

.

Cuando concluyó la cena, que para Isabella fue interminable, todos se trasladaron al salón de baile. Afortunadamente, Edward no le pidió que bailara con él y pudo ir a reunirse con sus her manas y sus cuñados.

—¿Qué tal te ha sentado volver a casa des pués de haber pasado un año fuera? —preguntó Rose que, apoyada contra su sultán, hacía esfuer zos por contener los bostezos. Estaba embara zada de nuevo y todo el mundo estaba convencido de que iba a tener otro niño. Rose y sus hi jos vivían en Baraka, eran necesarios allí. Era extraño, pero el futuro de Baraka dependía tan to de Rose como el de Forks dependía de Isabella.

—Bien —contestó Isabella, que evitó mirar a Edward. No quería saber nada de él. Había regresa do a Forks dispuesta a cumplir con sus compromisos como habían hecho sus hermanas, pero después de lo sucedido, lo último que quería era casarse con él.

Alice miró con curiosidad a Edward.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo aquí durante los últimos meses, Edward. ¿Crees que tendrás dificul tades para llegar a sentirte en Forks como en tu hogar?

Edward miró a Isabella y sonrió.

—Ninguna.

Una hora después, subía con ella las escaleras de palacio para acompañarla hasta su dormitorio.

—No hace falta que te molestes —dijo ella con frialdad, intensamente consciente de su cerca nía—. No era necesario que te fueras de la fiesta.

—Estabas cansada.

Isabella apretó los dientes.

—No necesito que me escolten. He vivido aquí toda la vida y sé dónde está mi dormitorio.

—Pero eres mi futura esposa y todo el mundo espera que necesitemos un momento a solas para darnos las buenas noches.

El tono de suficiencia de Edward hizo que Isabella sintiera deseos de empujarlo por la escaleras.

—No hay nadie mirando ahora, así que ya puedes irte.

—¿Y dejar un trabajo a medio hacer? Nunca. Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

—¿También vas a encerrarme? —pregunto Isabella con exagerada dulzura cuando se detuvieron ante su dormitorio.

—Si tuviera la llave, lo haría —dijo Edward, y no estaba bromeando.

—¿Crees que intentaría huir? —preguntó Isabella burlonamente, con intención de bromear un poco.

—Ya huiste una vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—A Nueva Orleans.

—Eso no fue huir.

—No, eso fue escabullirse mientras todo el mundo dormía —los ojos de Edward brillaron peli grosamente—. Como la semana pasada, cuando te fuiste antes del amanecer tras dejar una nota. Se te da bien eso de dejar notas de despedida, ¿no?

Isabella apretó los dientes.

—Veinte años de severa educación —dijo, pen sando que, después de todo, la idea de huir no era tan mala. No tenía intención de casarse con Edward, y si éste no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su negativa, tal vez tendría que asumirla cuando ya no la tuviera a su alcance.

Trató de entrar en sus habitaciones sin que Edward la siguiera, pero éste no parecía dispuesto a quedarse en el pasillo. ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez? Lo había arruinado todo. Había des trozado incluso el encantador recuerdo de la no che que pasaron juntos.

Se dejó caer en una silla que había a los pies de la cama con un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó. Su habita ción era su refugio. Allí no solía entrar nadie, excepto los miembros de su familia directa.

Edward miró a su alrededor y su mirada se detu vo en las fotos que colgaban de una de las pare des. Casi todas eran de la madre de Isabella; en otra época estuvieron en el estudio de su padre.

Edward tomó una de las fotos enmarcadas que había sobre un pequeño tocador. El fotógrafo había atrapado a la madre de Isabella medio vesti da, inclinándose hacia el espejo mientras se aplicaba el maquillaje antes de salir a escena. Aunque aún era joven cuando le hicieron la ins tantánea, en ella parecía especialmente inocen te. Como la chica que debió de ser en otra época.

—Tu madre está preciosa en esa foto —dijo Edward.

Isabella asintió, incapaz de mirarlo. Su madre siempre fue guapa, pero sabía a qué se refería Edward. Para convertirse en la cantante Star su ma dre tuvo que reinventarse, tuvo que olvidarse de la joven pueblerina que sólo había pasado ham bre para convertirse en alguien especial. Pero en aquella foto, tomada en la cima de su popularidad, podía verse a la joven pueblerina refle jada en el espejo. Su madre triunfó teniéndolo todo en contra.

Su madre hizo lo impensable.

—Es mi foto favorita —dijo Isabella—. Cuando la miro, casi pienso que la conozco.

—Alice dice que estás obsesionada con ella, que lo estás desde que eras una adolescen te.

Isabella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y permaneció un momento en silencio. No era justo que Alice le hubiera dicho aque llo a Edward... si es que había sido ella.

—¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?

—La noche que me quedé en el hospital con tu abuelo.

—Supongo que eso la animó a confiar en ti —dijo Isabella con amargura.

—Estaba preocupada por tu futuro. Estaba preocupada por ti.

—En ese caso, debería haberme llamado para hablar conmigo —Isabella apretó los puños mien tras hablaba. No le gustaba nada que su familia hubiera acogido con tanta facilidad a Edward como uno de los suyos. No era uno de ellos. Le había hecho daño, la había engañado—. Evidentemen te, sabían dónde estaba. Incluso tú lo sabías.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—¿No te molestaría que los de tu alrededor nunca te consultaran y actuaran como si siem pre supieran lo que es más conveniente para ti? —Isabella dedicó a Edward una dura mirada—. Pero puede que tú nunca hayas sufrido. Probable mente todo ha sido fácil para ti en la vida.

—He conocido el sufrimiento, pero no vivo en el pasado. El pasado no tiene poder sobre mí.

—Qué afortunado —Isabella apartó la mirada—. Alice tenía doce años cuando nuestros padres murieron. Rose, nueve. Yo casi cinco. Rose y Alice recuerdan a mamá. Yo no recuerdo nada.

Edward dejó la foto donde estaba.

—¿Por eso fuiste a Louisiana? ¿Para reencon trarte con tu madre?

—Tal vez.

Isabella había ido a Nueva Orleans siguiendo un impulso, una intuición, pero hasta que no es tuvo allí no entendió qué estaba buscando.

Familia.

Conexiones.

Su historia.

Conocía de sobra la historia de la familia de su padre, pero no la de los misteriosos Dwyer de Baton Rouge.

Una vez en los Estados Unidos, sus parientes no la recibieron precisamente con los brazos abiertos. Sus primos y tíos la miraron con suspicacia, dudando en principio de que fuera quien decía ser y luego preguntándose qué que ría de ellos.

Isabella no tenía ningún plan elaborado y no sabía con exactitud lo que quería. No sabía lo que había esperado encontrar. ¿Amor?¿Espe ranza? ¿Aceptación?

La hicieron sentir con toda claridad que no era uno de ellos, pero tras la muerte de la abue la, tampoco se sentía una Swan. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a saber real mente quién era.

—Puedes reírte si quieres, pero pensé que si lograba encontrar las raíces de mi madre me en contraría a mí misma.

Edward no se rió.

—¿Y lo lograste?

—No creo.

Edward se acercó a ella y alargó una mano para tocarla en lo alto de la cabeza.

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

Isabella no contestó. No podía. Edward estaba de masiado cerca, irradiando poder, autoridad, ca risma. Tal vez aquello fuera lo que aturdía su mente. No sólo era guapo. Era rico, pertenecía a la realeza. Y era muy fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente.

—No sabría cómo empezar de nuevo —dijo fi nalmente a la vez que se levantaba con inten ción de apartarse de él. Pero Edward no se movió. Era evidente que no pensaba dejar que se eva diera así como así.

—¿Por qué no?

«Porque pensaba que eras alguien que no eres». Isabella sintió de nuevo el escozor de las lágrimas. «Porque pensaba que me querías por mí misma». Pero no podía admitir lo vulnerable que era, hasta qué punto necesitaba ser amada por sí misma.

—Saber lo que sé lo cambia todo —contestó con cautela, sin mirarlo—. Comprendo tus... mo tivos.

—¿Mis motivos?

—Estabas examinándome, investigándome, ¿no?

Edward no dijo nada y el dolor de Isabella se in tensificó. Aquella noche, aquella preciosa no che, se estaba convirtiendo a pasos agigantados en un recuerdo muy feo.

—No confiabas en mí —continuó—, y por eso no me dijiste quién eras. Querías demostrarte a ti mismo, o al abuelo, o a quien fuera, que no era la princesa que te habían prometido, que no era un modelo de virtud y bondad —miró a Edward a los ojos antes de añadir—: ¿Ya estás satisfe cho?

—No. No quería hacerte daño. Y tienes razón. No confiaba en ti y tenía que saber quién eras antes de que nos casáramos.

—Podrías haber ido a visitarme en Forks. Po drías haberme dado una oportunidad...

—Lo hice. Lo estoy haciendo.

—¿Cuándo? —Isabella sintió que una creciente rabia suplantaba su dolor—. ¿En Nueva Orleans? ¿O ahora?

—Da igual.

—No da igual.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ésta no es una relación unilateral. No se trata sólo de ti. Yo también necesito con fiar en ti. Y no confío.

Edward permaneció un momento en silencio y luego sus ojos sonrieron.

—Tal vez ayudaría que pensaras en mí como en Anthony.

Isabella comprendió que estaba tratando de bromear, de aligerar el ambiente, pero Edward no entendía que se había enamorado de él... y sin embargo el hombre del que se había enamorado no era real.

El hombre al que quería no existía.

—Tú no eres Anthony —dijo.

—Pero podría serlo.

Seguía intentando aligerar el ambiente y Isabella quiso sonreír, pero el pánico que sentía se lo impidió.

—No. Eres Edward —alzó la mirada para contem plar su rostro—. Eres definitivamente Edward.

Él alargó una mano y le quitó con delicadeza una horquilla del pelo. Isabella contuvo el aliento ante la intimidad del gesto, pero fue incapaz de moverse. El más mínimo contacto con Edward la afectaba intensamente, le hacía desear más y más.

Edward fue quitándole las horquillas del moño hasta que el pelo cayó libre por su espalda.

—Las cosas mejorarán —dijo a la vez que des lizaba un mechón entre sus dedos—. Sólo tienes que darnos una oportunidad.

—Edward...

—Funcionará. Confía en mí.

Confiar en él. Aquellas palabras fueron como veneno para Isabella.

Pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando vio que él se inclinaba a besarla. El beso fue lento, sensual, e hizo que un delicioso cosqui lleo recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Cuan do la besaba así la hacía sentirse delicada, bella, femenina. Le hacía sentir que su belleza no sólo era exterior, sino que surgía de su interior.

Si no le hubiera ocultado la verdad, si le hu biera dicho quién era y por qué estaba allí...

Edward alzó la cabeza y deslizó un pulgar por los labios de Isabella.

—No olvides la sesión de fotos de mañana. Es a las once en punto.

Isabella frunció el ceño. No recordaba nada so bre una sesión de fotos.

—¿Qué sesión?

—Van a hacernos la foto oficial del compro miso. Tu abuelo dijo que es una tradición de la familia Swan.

—Edward...

—Mañana a las diez. Abajo —Edward acarició una vez más los labios de Isabella antes de encami narse hacia la puerta—. No te retrases.

* * *

><p>Pronto terminamos :D<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	10. Capítulo 8

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 8**

EDWARD estaba a punto de salir del palacio para ir al hotel Porto Palace cuando se encontró con Rose, que a pesar de la hora y del embarazo estaba tan elegante como siempre.

—¿Has disfrutado de la fiesta? —preguntó ella con una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Mucho. Me alegra tanto ver al abuelo fe liz... No lo veía tan relajado desde antes de la muerte de la abuela.

Edward no quería escuchar aquello. Ya se sentía bastante culpable.

—Creo que se siente especialmente feliz por tener a sus tres nietas en casa.

—Tal vez, pero su mirada denota el alivio que siente. Sus preocupaciones respecto al fu turo de Forks se han esfumado —Rose apoyó una mano en su abultado vientre y sonrió—. El abuelo tiene una gran confianza en ti. Todos la tenemos.

Las palabras de Rose no dejaron de resonar en la mente de Edward mientras se preparaba para acostarse.

Todo había cambiado desde la noche de su llegada a Nueva Orleans. Sabía a qué se habían comprometido Isabella y él, sabía que su matri monio era un acuerdo, una fusión de familias y poder... pero las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más personales.

Aquello ya no era un asunto de negocios. Y él no se sentía precisamente tranquilo.

¿Cómo iban a casarse así? El matrimonio de bía ser algo digno, maduro, respetable. Sin em bargo, él sentía que estaba perdiendo su digni dad y su madurez a pasos agigantados. Se sentía confuso.

Se sentía como si volviera a ser un niño, el niño que fue. Durante su infancia fue arrastrado de un lugar a otro del planeta por su guapísima y sofisticada madre, la princesa Elizabeth, que era amada por todo el mundo excepto por aquellos que la conocían bien.

Pero ya no era un niño.

Ya no lo controlaba nadie.

Era un adulto que tomaba decisiones por su cuenta.

Y como había dicho Rosalie, el rey Charles contaba con él. El rey Charles lo necesitaba. El rey Charles ya era mayor y necesitaba su ayu da.

Y él podía hacer aquello, se dijo, apretando los dientes. Isabella y él superarían sus diferencias, su desilusión, y saldrían adelante. Todo iría bien. Todo debía ir bien.

.

.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando volvió al palacio vestido formalmente para la sesión foto gráfica, Isabella aún no había bajado.

Esperó quince minutos, y luego quince más, y finalmente pidió a una doncella que fuera a buscarla.

La doncella regresó al cabo de un momento.

—La princesa debe de haber ido a algún sitio porque no está en su dormitorio.

El rey Charles lo invitó a esperar en su estudio y Edward aceptó, aunque le costó verdaderos es fuerzos no manifestar su disgusto.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con todo aquello. Estaba allí hacía media hora, listo para la sesión, ¿y dónde estaba Isabella? ¿Por qué se estaba retrasando? ¿Cómo podía ignorar sus responsabilidades de aquel modo?

De no ser por la edad y la fragilidad del rey Charles... y por el desafortunado hecho de haber sido él quien había desflorado a su nieta en Nueva Orleans, lo que implicaba determinadas responsabilidades, habría cancelado su compro miso en aquel mismo momento.

Apretó los dientes y trató de contener sus emociones. Sabía quién era y lo que era, y aun que nunca fuera a ser el caballero de brillante armadura con el que soñaban casi todas las mujeres, incluso él sabía que no se tomaba la virgi nidad de una joven princesa de veintidós años, para luego devolverla como si nada hubiera pa sado al patriarca de la familia.

—¿Un coñac? —ofreció el rey Charles.

—Demasiado temprano para mí —contestó Edward, que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para conservar la calma.

Tal vez en otra época quiso ser un auténtico príncipe de cuento, el que mataba al dragón y rescataba a la dama de sus garras, pero habían pasado muchos años desde entonces. Eso suce dió antes de que supiera realmente quién era, antes de que comprendiera que el mundo en que había nacido y su herencia lo destruirían si él no los destruía primero.

Su familia, la única que había conocido, ha bía sido tan atípica... y, sin embargo, sus padres se casaron por amor.

Amor.

Si aquello era lo que el amor le hacía a uno, no quería saber nada al respecto. Y el amor nunca había formado parte de la ecuación para él, ni cuando salía con una mujer, ni cuando de cidió casarse y eligió a Isabella.

Había evitado a propósito el contacto con ella hasta poco antes de la boda. Quería que la relación fuera impersonal, civilizada. Era per fectamente capaz de cumplir con su deber, pero no quería saber nada de emociones y pasiones.

Sin embargo, lo sucedido con Isabella en Nueva Orleans había sido pura pasión, pura emo ción.

La perspectiva de un matrimonio impersonal con ella se había convertido en una pesadilla.

—Puede que tome ese coñac después de todo —dijo mientras el rey se servía una copa.

Charles sonrió sin humor.

—Me temo que es ella quien me ha llevado a la bebida. Se ha convertido en una desconocida para mí.

Edward se acercó y tomó la copa que le ofreció.

—He enviado a Alice a buscarla —añadió el rey al cabo de un momento—. Ella la encontrará.

Edward no estaba convencido. Sospechaba que Isabella se había ido de Porto. Debería haberlo imaginado. Se le daban muy bien las despedi das... como a su propia madre, que jamás fue capaz de permanecer en un sitio el tiempo sufi ciente para cumplir con su deber.

Pero la abnegación nunca formó parte del carácter de Elizabeth.

—El fotógrafo y su ayudante esperarán —aña dió Charles.

La sesión de fotos. Edward casi la había olvida do. Odiaba las fotos. Ya había soportado sufi cientes sesiones cuando era niño, y recordaba especialmente las de antes del divorcio de sus padres, en las que se notaba claramente que no soportaban estar uno junto al otro.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a sonreír ante una cámara, no se había dejado manipular para comportarse como si nada lo afecta ra.

Resultaba irónico que se estuviera esforzan do tanto en aquellos momentos por ser amable con el rey Charles mientras Isabella utilizaba uno de los trucos de la princesa Elizabeth y desaparecía... sin sufrir luego nunca las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Marie y yo la criamos —dijo el rey Charles mientras iban a sentarse—. Rosalie siempre fue la traviesa y nos dio muchos problemas, pero Isabella... —miró a Edward con expresión de discul pa—. Alice la encontrará. Conoce muy bien sus sitios favoritos.

Pero Alice no la encontró y fue Rose quien encontró la nota de despedida de Isabella en su habitación. Después, el servicio de seguridad del palacio alertó al rey Charles de que había sido vista abordando un ferry a Mejia.

El rey convocó de inmediato una reunión fa miliar. Edward asistió, pero apenas pudo soportar lo falso que se sentía entre los demás. Estaba fu rioso. Humillado.

—Ya que es obvio que va a la casa de la fami lia en Mejia —dijo Alice—, Edward podría utilizar el helicóptero de Jasper para ir a buscarla.

—¿Por qué traerla de vuelta? —preguntó Rose—. Es evidente que no quiere estar aquí.

—A Isabella nunca le ha gustado que le presten tanta atención y no soporta verse sometida al escrutinio público —explicó Alice.

—En ese caso, quedaros allí —sugirió Emmett Hale, el marido de Rose—. Podéis alojaros en la villa y tratar de resolver vuestros asuntos.

—Tengo mi propia villa en la isla —dijo Edward, incómodo. Le avergonzaba hablar de su relación ante otros, aunque fueran de la familia de Isabella. En su familia, no se había discutido jamás de nada—. Puede que nos tomemos un par de días...

—Una semana —interrumpió el rey Charles a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con su bastón—. O dos. Lo que haga falta.

—Lo que haga falta —repitió Edward, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa por completo carente de humor.

No podía creer que fuera a ir de nuevo tras Isabella.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Isabella aguardaba pa cientemente a que el ferry atracara.

Adoraba la pequeña isla de Mejia desde que era niña. La vida en el palacio de Forks era de masiado estricta y formal, pero allí todo era más relajado, más desenfadado.

El capitán la tomó del codo para ayudarla a bajar. Había sido un viaje de tres horas, pero no creía que la hubieran reconocido. Llevaba un gran sombrero de paja blanca cubriéndole la ca beza y unas enormes gafas negras. Y si la habían reconocido, al menos nadie había empezado a susurrar.

Lo maravilloso de Forks y Mejia era que todo el mundo respetaba a la familia real. Si al guien los abordaba en la calle, normalmente era algún forastero.

Se colgó del hombro la enorme bolsa de via je que llevaba y se encaminó hacia la parada de taxis. La villa sólo quedaba a unos diez minutos del puerto.

_—Bella, bella, bella._

¡No!

¡Él no!

Isabella bajó la mirada como si así pudiera de saparecer. ¿Qué hacía allí Edward?

Él la tomó por la babilla y le hizo alzar el rostro.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, _bella bambina_?

—Olvídame.

—¿Acaso quieres romper el corazón de tu abuelo? —Edward chasqueó desaprobadoramente la lengua—. No creo.

Isabella trató de ignorar las miradas de interés de las personas que había en el viejo embarca dero.

—Veo que no captas con facilidad una indi recta —espetó ella.

Edward pasó un brazo por sus hombros y se en caminó con ella hacia un coche que aguardaba.

—Pronto me conocerás. Afortunadamente, te nemos tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Isabella se detuvo en seco.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio contigo.

—No temas. Voy a ser muy paciente contigo. Sólo faltan dos semanas para la boda...

—¡No va a haber boda!

—Claro que sí. Tú abuelo no está lo suficien temente bien como para ser humillado pública mente.

El conductor del coche abrió la puerta mien tras Edward e Isabella se acercaban.

Isabella se detuvo en seco y se negó a dar un paso más.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

—Claro que sí.

—No.

Con un suspiro, Edward la tomó en brazos la metió en el coche y a continuación la siguió.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso!

El conductor puso el coche en marcha como si no pasara nada.

—Puede que no ahora —dijo Edward—, pero dentro de dos semanas...

—¡Nunca!

Edward suspiró.

—Van a ser dos semanas muy largas.

—Estás loco —al darse cuenta de la dirección que tomaban, Isabella preguntó—: ¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa.

—No a mi casa.

En lugar de hacer algún comentario, Edward se limitó a apoyar un brazo en el respaldo del asiento.

Isabella sintió que se acaloraba al notar la pro ximidad de su mano.

—¿Te importa?

—Bella...

—¡No me llames eso!

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ti como para tumbarte sobre mis rodillas y darte una buena azotaina.

—¿Qué?

—Puede que eso resolviera algunos de nues tros problemas.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? —preguntó Isabella, indignada.

—Contigo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Isabella sé vio tumbada de pronto sobre el regazo de Edward, que le subió la falda y le dio unos azotes en el trasero. Volvió a dejarla en su sitio a la misma velocidad.

Abochornada, se apartó de él lo más posible.

—No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer.

—Te había advertido. Es hora de que empie ces a prestar atención. Yo no amenazo en vano —Edward entrecerró los ojos—. Y perdóname, prin cesa, pero te lo estabas buscando.

Isabella permaneció en el rincón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se maldecía a sí misma, a Edward, y a su abuelo por sentir tanta es tima por aquel arrogante italiano.

Nadie la había afectado de aquella manera. Nadie la había hecho sentirse tan impotente, tan confundida... el hecho de que tuviera tal poder sobre ella le daba miedo. La enfurecía.

—No olvidaré esto —murmuró.

—Bien.

Veinte minutos después, el coche se detenía ante unas verjas que se abrieron un instante des pués. Avanzaron por un sendero bordeado por frondosos árboles y plantas hasta que el con ductor volvió a detener el vehículo ante un gran villa de color ocre.

Edward salió del coche y se volvió hacia Isabella con una sonrisa.

—¿Vienes a que te enseñe la casa, querida?

Si hubiera tenido algo duro a mano, Isabella se lo habría lanzado a la cabeza. En lugar de ello, logró salir con una elegancia realmente regia del vehículo.

—Por supuesto. Nada me apetece más.

Pero cuando Edward fue a tomarla de la mano le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

—No soy tuya. No creas que lo soy.

Edward le enseñó rápidamente la planta baja, donde estaban el salón, el comedor y la cocina, y luego las numerosas habitaciones de la planta de alta. La última puerta que abrió daba a una amplia suite.

—Nuestro dormitorio.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Nuestro dormitorio —repitió Edward.

Isabella se quedó helada y, un instante después, sintió que se le acaloraban las mejillas. Se acercó a la ventana para tomar un poco de aire.

—Preferiría una habitación en la planta baja.

Edward se dejó caer en uno de los cómodos si llones de la habitación y cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza. Al hacerlo, sus fuertes y morenos antebrazos quedaron expuestos.

—No lo dudo. Pero me siento mejor sabiendo que estás sana y salva aquí arriba, conmigo.

Isabella se volvió y se apoyó contra el alféizar de la ventana mientras trataba de ocultar su in credulidad.

—¿No tienes ninguna obligación que atender? Algún trabajo... alguna obligación debida a tu título...

—No.

—Supongo que trabajarás en algo.

—Sí —Edward suspiró y apoyó los pies en la oto mana que iba a juego con el sillón—. Que mara villa. Deberías venir a sentarte aquí.

—No sé qué tratas de hacer, pero no me gusta, y sé que a mi abuelo no le parecería bien.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu abuelo, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Ahora mismo sólo va mos a divertirnos.

«Divertirnos». Aquella palabra resonó ame nazadora en la mente de Isabella. Se llevó una mano a la garganta a la vez que tragaba convulsivamente.

—¿Aún sigue apeteciéndote divertirte? —aña dió Edward.

De manera que se trataba de aquello. Estaba utilizando el frívolo comentario que hizo ella en Nueva Orleans sobre las chicas y su afán por divertirse.

—¿Hay algo de beber?

—No tardarán en servir el almuerzo.

—Bien.

—Cometiste un error en Nueva Orleans —dijo Edward con expresión benévola—. Hay muchos hombres con los que podrías haberlo pasado bien, pero yo no soy uno de ellos.

—Es obvio que cometí un error.

—¿Uno? Cometiste varios. Eres descuidada, temeraria y vives exclusivamente centrada en ti misma. No tienes idea de lo que hiciste pasar a tu familia cuanto te fuiste a los Estados Unidos. Tu abuelo convocó una reunión de emergencia. Pi dió a tus hermanas que acudieran a Forks. Era lo último que necesitaba tras la muerte de su mujer.

Isabella decidió no darle el gusto de replicar. Además, la mirada de Edward no invitaba a contra decirlo.

—Así no estamos llegando a ninguna parte —Edward se levantó y dedicó a Isabella una burlona sonrisa que hizo que ésta quisiera gritar—. Te servirán el almuerzo aquí, en la habitación. Yo volveré a verte esta tarde.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Isabella, pero Edward salió del dormitorio sin detenerse.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta cuando oyó que echaba la llave.

La había encerrado. Su asombro dio rápida mente paso a una ciega furia.

Al principio se puso a caminar de un lado a otro del dormitorio como una leona encerrada. Podría estar nadando, o tumbada en la playa, le yendo, pero Edward la había encerrado en una ha bitación en la que no había ni libros, ni televi sión, ni radio.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, la donce lla que lo subió encontró la puerta cerrada y, tras disculparse profusamente por no poder ser vir la comida a la princesa, se disculpó y se fue.

—Miserable bastardo —masculló Isabella, y juró que iba a hacerle pagar por aquello.

Harta de esperar y no saber qué hacer, deci dió tomar un baño.

Estaba empezando a relajarse en la bañera cuando oyó que se abría la puerta del baño. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de Edward por las tensión que sintió. Se sumergió rápidamente todo lo que pudo en el agua, agradecida por la cantidad de burbujas que había.

Un instante después, se abrió la mampara de baño y Edward se asomó.

—¿Has pasado una buena tarde? —preguntó a la vez que introducía una mano en el agua para comprobar su temperatura.

Al ver que Isabella se apartaba de él todo lo que podía, reprimió una sonrisa. Había nota do la cautela de su mirada, pero también su curiosidad.

Pero además de bella, Isabella era difícil y ter ca como una mula, y su terquedad lo volvía loco. Casi tanto como la atracción física que sentía por ella.

Habían pasado ocho días desde que la había tenido entre sus brazos, y quería volver a dis frutar de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a po der resistir su deseo... y la invitación que había en la mirada de Isabella. Era curioso oírle decir determinadas cosas mientras sus ojos decían todo lo contrario.

—El hecho de que nos hayamos acostado una vez no significa que puedas meterte en la bañe ra conmigo.

—No pensaba meterme —Edward tomó un poco de agua en su mano y la dejó caer sobre un hombro de Isabella—. Pero ahora que lo mencio nas, no me parece mala idea.

Ella alzó una mano para apartar la de él.

—No me presiones —advirtió—. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Me has arrastrado a tu coche a la fuerza, me has dejado encerrada en la habi tación y me has dado una tunda como si fuera una niña.

Edward aprovechó el movimiento de su mano para tomarla por la muñeca.

—Eso fue divertido, ¿verdad?

—A mí no me lo pareció. Te encanta esto, ¿verdad? Dominarme, controlarme...

—A ti también te encanta el poder —añadió Edward mientras veía cómo se acaloraban las mejillas de Isabella—. De lo contrario no lucharías contra mí con tanta intensidad.

Isabella no respondió, pero Edward notó cómo po nía su mente en marcha para darle una respues ta adecuada.

Isabella era una luchadora y él empezaba a en tender por qué había necesitado irse a los Esta dos Unidos, por qué había querido distanciarse de su familia.

—Dame tu otra mano —dijo.

Isabella se acurrucó todo lo que pudo contra la pared de la bañera, pero en sus ojos no había miedo cuando lo miró. Sólo había fuego.

—Dame la mano —repitió Edward—. Ahórrate las consecuencias.

—¿Qué es lo siguiente que planeas hacerme? ¿Atarme? —preguntó despectivamente.

Edward se excitó al instante al oírle decir aque llo.

—Sólo si estás desnuda —dijo a la vez que in troducía la mano bajo el agua.

Isabella trató de deslizar la mano bajo su cuer po, pero en el momento en que notó que Edward le rozaba la cadera la sacó instintivamente del agua.

El aprovechó la circunstancias para tomarla por ambas muñecas y luego enlazar sus dedos con los de ella y atraerla hacia sí.

—¡No soy una ciudadana de segunda catego ría! —espetó—. ¡No puedes tratarme de este modo!

Edward le hizo alzar los brazos y presionó su es palda contra la pared de la bañera, dejando sus pechos expuestos.

—Es cierto. Eres una princesa. La princesa Bella.

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Te... te...

—¿Me salpicarás? ¿Me insultarás? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—¿Por qué disfrutas humillándome?

Edward inclinó el torso hacia ella, y al sentir el roce de sus pezones sintió que su cuerpo se in cendiaba.

—No quiero humillarte. Pero quiero que en tiendas el compromiso al que llegaste, la pro mesa que me hiciste...

—Nuestro compromiso se llevó a cabo a tra vés de unos representantes —la voz de Isabella surgió más ronca de lo habitual—. Ni siquiera acudiste personalmente a verme. Dejaste que otros se ocuparan de los detalles.

—Lo mismo que tú.

—Exacto. Ni siquiera nos conocimos. Firma mos un trozo de papel. Menudo compromiso.

—Te di mi anillo.

—Eso no significa nada.

—Para mí sí —Edward inclinó la cabeza, besó a Isabella en el cuello y notó cómo se estremecía—. Y también debería significar algo para ti. Su pongo que tu palabra y tu reputación significan algo para ti —añadió antes de volver a be sarla.

Isabella se presionó contra él, buscando instin tivamente un contacto más íntimo.

—Edward... —murmuró.

Él se apartó y la miró provocativamente de arriba abajo. Su mirada fue tan posesiva, tan ín tima, que Isabella se estremeció.

—Eres mía. Aunque aún no lo sepas.

* * *

><p>Pronto terminamos :D<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	11. Capítulo 9

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 9**

ISABELLA apenas podía respirar.

No quería sentir aquello. Aquel hombre destruía su capacidad de razonar, de contro larse.

—Sólo estuvimos juntos una noche —murmu ró.

—Si eso era todo lo que querías, no deberías haberme entregado tu virginidad —Edward volvió a inclinarse para besarla, pero en aquella ocasión lo hizo en los labios.

Y no fue un beso precisamente delicado.

Para cuando se apartó, Isabella sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Cuando Edward la soltó, fue incapaz de mover se.

—La inocencia es algo muy valioso.

—No soy tan inocente...

—Sabes mucho menos de lo que crees —dijo Edward antes de volver a besarla.

Sus lenguas se encontraron e Isabella se sintió como si estuvieran haciendo estallar fuegos ar tificiales en su interior. Cuando Edward le acarició un pecho con su mano mojada temió derretirse, y cuando deslizó las manos entre sus muslos y entreabrió delicadamente los labios de su sexo temió enloquecer.

—Edward...

—¿Sí, Bella?

—Me estás volviendo loca.

—Entonces ya sabes cómo me siento —acari ció un pecho de Isabella antes de apartarla. Luego se volvió para tomar una toalla—. Y ahora es hora de vestirse, _bambina_.Vamos a salir a cenar y no podemos llegar tarde.

Isabella salió del baño, tomó la toalla y se cu brió con ella rápidamente.

—¿Vamos a salir?

—Sí.

—¿A un lugar público?

—Esa es la idea.

—¿Y adónde vamos a ir?

—Tenemos reserva en Henri's.

Henri's era el mejor restaurante de Mejia. Estaba en una zona escarpada y un tanto inacce sible, pero nadie protestaba cuando llegaba y disfrutaba de las impresionantes vistas que ofre cía el lugar. Solía decirse que no se podía cenar en Henri's sin ver media docena de los rostros más famosos del mundo.

Isabella miró a Edward, perpleja. Las pocas oca siones en que había comido en Henri's había sido con su familia, pero acudir allí con alguien como Edward...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Eres mi prometida —al ver que no decía nada, Edward tomó a Isabella por la barbilla y la besó en la comisura de los labios—. Ya has comido antes en público conmigo.

—Sí, pero recuerdo muy bien cómo fueron las cosas. Las bebidas, la cena...

—¿Y el postre?

—Por supuesto.

Edward volvió a besarla e Isabella sintió que su deseo aumentaba.

—Voy a vestirme —murmuró.

—Buena idea.

Cuando entró en el vestidor, Isabella compro bó que gran parte del vestuario que sus herma nas y ella tenían en la villa de Mejia había sido trasladado allí. Eligió un corto vestido rojo bor dado con cuentas que Rose solía ponerse alegan do que cuando lo usaba normalmente siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Una vez vestida y maquillada, salió a la sala de estar.

—¿Lista? —pregunto Edward mientras dejaba a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Sí.

—Bien —Edward se levantó—. Tengo algo para ti que te sentará muy bien con ese vestido —tomó una cajita que había en la mesa a su lado, alzó la tapa y se lo enseñó a Isabella.

Una pulsera. Una pulsera ancha. De plata.

—Qué bonita —dijo Isabella, desconcertada.

Edward se la puso en torno a la muñeca. Luego le dio un ligero apretón y la pulsera se encogió misteriosamente.

Isabella la alzó para mirarla.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—De nada. Ha sido una suerte que tu cuñado la llevara consigo.

—¿Emmett o Jasper?

—Jasper, por supuesto. Es él quien está especializado en vigilancia y seguridad.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío y miró de nuevo la pulsera.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un artilugio para rastrear a quien lo lleva.

—Una especie de esposas.

—Es lo que se pone a los criminales de guan te blanco cuando están bajo arresto domicilia rio.

—Unas esposas —repitió Isabella. Aquel hombre estaba completamente loco. Y lo peor era que estaba comprometida con él. O eso al menos creía su familia.

—Sabes que no son unas esposas. No estás encadenada.

—No, pero sabrás dónde estoy cada vez que quieras.

Edward tuvo el valor de sonreír.

—Sí.

La serenidad de su sonrisa hizo que Isabella sintiera ganas de gritar.

—Quiero que me lo quites.

—No.

—Ahora mismo.

—No.

Isabella tiró de la pulsera con todas sus fuer zas, pero fue en vano.

—No puedes hacer esto, Edward.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—¡Quítamela! Me está haciendo daño.

—No es cierto. Eres tú la que se está haciendo daño. Relájate.

—¿Cómo voy a relajarme con esto en la mu ñeca?

—Es sólo una banda de titanio. La gente pen sará que es una pulsera. Tú lo has pensado.

Isabella estaba tan conmocionada, que sintió náuseas.

—¿De verdad crees que vas a resolver algo con esto?

—No volverás a escaparte.

—Nunca me he escapado.

—Te he encontrado esta mañana en el embar cadero de Mejia y se suponía que tenías que es tar haciéndote unas fotos conmigo en Forks.

—Sólo eran unas fotos...

—Que significaban mucho para tu abuelo.

—Jamás te perdonará cuando descubra lo que has hecho conmigo.

—Tu abuelo me ha sugerido que aproveche a fondo estas dos semanas contigo.

Isabella no pudo ocultar su incredulidad.

—No.

—De hecho, ha sentido un gran alivio al saber que estás aquí, a salvo y conmigo. Me ha confe sado que ya no sabe qué hacer contigo. Puede que yo tenga más éxito que él —Edward dio un paso atrás para inspeccionar de nuevo a Isabella—. De hecho, la pulsera no te queda mal.

—¿No me queda mal? —repitió Isabella—. ¡Pero si es un maldito localizador!

—Pero nadie sabrá para qué es. A menos que se lo digas —Edward miró su reloj—. Y ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero perder nues tras reservas.

¿Y eso era todo?, pensó Isabella mientras mi raba con asombro la espalda de Edward alejándose.

—No pienso ir —dijo, tensa, a la vez que bus caba con su mano la cremallera del vestido—. Puedes ir tú si quieres, pero yo me quedo.

—Nos vamos ahora —Edward ni siquiera se mo lestó en volverse.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras —Isabella bajó la cremallera del vestido, se lo quitó y luego se quitó los zapatos, consciente de que, antes o después, él se volvería.

¿Por qué no había podido resistirlo hacía un rato? ¿Por qué la afectaba tanto que la tocara?

Porque lo amaba demasiado, por eso.

Edward se volvió lentamente. Su expresión se endureció al verla.

—No estoy de humor para esto, querida.

—Ni yo —los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lá grimas a causa de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía esperar alguien que se casara con un hombre tan arrogante y machista, un hombre capaz de ponerle grilletes?

Agitó la muñeca, irritada. Edward había sido ca paz de ponerle aquel artilugio para tenerla loca lizada de continuo.

—Tu vestido.

Isabella no se movió.

—¿También vas a obligarme a vestirme, Edward? ¿Así es como imaginas una relación?

—No. No es mi idea de lo que debe ser una relación. Creía que era la tuya. No has hecho más que pelear conmigo...

—Porque desprecias todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito...

—Necesitas un marido. Me querías a mí.

—Necesitaba un marido, y te quería, pero an tes de descubrir que eras mi prometido y que el único motivo por el que fuiste a Nueva Orleans fue porque dudabas de mi integridad.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

—Y en lugar de decirme quién eras...

—Te dije quién era y lo hice con bastante cla ridad. Pero tú no me reconociste. Y no te encon tré precisamente en un exclusivo conservatorio, sino en un club de mala muerte, contoneándote ante un montón de hombres babeantes —Edward miró su reloj con gesto impaciente—. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Isabella sabía que las cosas podían complicar se mucho si se enfrentaba abiertamente a Edward.

—Iré, pero quiero que la pulsera desaparezca de mi vista en cuanto regresemos a casa. ¿Está claro?

El viaje a Henri's en la limusina fue muy tenso. Isabella permaneció todo lo apartada que pudo de Edward en el asiento. Aquel hombre era una bestia. Un monstruo. Un diablo.

¿Cómo podía haber aceptado alguna vez ca sarse con él? ¿Pero cómo iba a haber imaginado que, en lugar de una persona normal pertene ciente a la realeza, era un príncipe demente con ideas medievales sobre el matrimonio?

Cuando la limusina se detuvo ante el restau rante, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su coraje para salir. La cena en Harri's con Edward no iba a ser fácil, y la perspectiva no resultaba especial mente alentadora.

Una vez en el interior, Edward saludó cálida mente al maître.

—Es un placer tenerlo aquí de nuevo, Exce lencia —dijo el maître con una inclinación de ca beza—. Y no sé si es una coincidencia o no, pero su madre también está aquí. Está cenando en una sala privada, pero me ha pedido que le diga que espera reunirse con usted más tarde.

La expresión de Edward no se alteró externa mente, pero Isabella notó que toda emoción aban donaba sus ojos. Siguió sonriendo, pero su ros tro pareció volverse de granito.

Mientras se sentaban, Isabella se preguntó si el maître se habría referido a la princesa Elizabeth, o a Esme, la segunda esposa del padre de Edward. A pesar de que nunca se había interesado por los cotilleos de la realeza en Europa, sabía que el divorcio de los padres de Edward había sido muy desagradable.

Cuando el camarero de los vinos se acercó a la mesa, Edward hizo un gesto para que esperara. Estaba lívido. Parecía totalmente desolado.

—¿Edward? —murmuró Isabella al ver que pasaban los minutos sin que dijera nada.

Él se movió en el asiento, incómodo.

—¿Sí?

—No tenemos por qué quedarnos.

Edward miró a Isabella a los ojos con una intensi dad que hizo que ella bajara la mirada.

—No voy a permitir que ella nos eche de aquí.

—¿Te refieres a Esme?

—No, claro que no —Edward estuvo a punto de reír—. Esme es una santa. La que está aquí es Elizabeth, mi madre.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Edward se limitó a mirarla y luego hizo una seña al camarero. Tras encargar las bebidas, se le vantó bruscamente.

—Enseguida vuelvo —dijo.

Isabella supo por su expresión adónde iba. Mientras esperaba se preguntó qué habría pasa do entre su madre y él.

Edward no tardó. Regresó cuando acababan de llevarles las bebidas. Tras sentarse, tomó un lar go trago de su martini.

—Ya está arreglado.

Por su expresión, parecía que acabara de tra garse una caja de clavos.

—¿Qué...?

—No va a reunirse con nosotros. Ha com prendido.

—Pero yo no —susurró Isabella. En su familia había peleas y conflictos, como en todas, pero nada parecido a aquello.

—Más vale que sigas sin saber nada.

—¿Y si quisiera saberlo?

—No te lo contaría.

Edward supo que su respuesta había dolido a Isabella, pero no sabía qué decirle para aliviarla.

Su madre estaba allí. Su madre, la princesa Elizabeth, la princesa más bella, vivaz y descon certante de la realeza de su tiempo, como la describió en una ocasión una revista. Pero no estaba allí por casualidad. Debía haber sabido que él iba a ir.

Pero la revista había olvidado unos cuantos adjetivos, pensó Edward mientras se esforzaba por controlar su enfado. Podrían haber incluido también las palabras «egoísta», «voraz», «ines table»...

Debería haber sabido que no podía volver a Mejia. Debería haber permanecido en el otro extremo del mundo.

En el reflejo de la ventana más cercana vio que Isabella lo estaba observando. Estaba preocu pada. Por él. Y aquello lo dejó anonadado. Observó su rostro, sus ojos, su boca, y vio lo que no había querido ver. Su juventud. Su inexpe riencia.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró.

Isabella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y tomó su copa de champán a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?, se preguntó Edward. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Cómo iba a lograr algo de aquel modo? Aquél no podía ser preci samente el camino hacia la felicidad.

O tal vez no creía en la felicidad. Tal vez la felicidad no existía.

Él no quería hacerle daño a Isabella, ni a nadie, pero las cosas no eran nunca fáciles y, obvia mente, ellos no eran dos personas normales to mando decisiones normales. Ninguno de los dos podía permitirse olvidar sus responsabilidades.

Eran unos seres privilegiados. Y malditos.

La diferencia entre ellos era que él había aceptado su maldición y Bella no. Ella estaba convencida de que aún podía conseguir algo di ferente... algo más.

Pero ese algo más no existía. Él lo sabía muy bien.

Impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Oyó que contenía el aliento y sintió cómo se le ablandaban los labios bajo la presión de los suyos. Su cuerpo se endureció al instante. Deseó poder olvidar la cena y regresar a la vi lla. No quería seguir allí.

—Vamonos de aquí —dijo con aspereza.

En el trayecto de regreso se sentó muy cerca de Isabella. Mientras trataba de ignorar el calor que emanaba de él, Isabella pensó en las miradas que le había dedicado en el restaurante. Nadie la había mirado nunca tan directamente, con tanta concentración.

Trató de no pensar durante el trayecto y él tampoco habló. Pero la quietud de Isabella no se debía precisamente a la calma. Por dentro se sentía desesperada y asustada.

Cuando entraron en la villa, Edward la tomó de la mano y se encaminó con ella directamente hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo sin rodeos.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?<br>Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
>En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	12. Capítulo 10

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 10**

UNA vez en el dormitorio, Edward se volvió a echar la llave y luego se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—¿Es necesario que cierres la puerta? —pre guntó Isabella, exasperada. No podía creer que volvieran a las andadas.

Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, Edward se quitó el jersey negro de cuello vuelto que vestía y soltó su cinturón.

—Nada ha cambiado.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, pero no lo suficien temente rápido. Edward apoyó las manos en sus ca deras y la atrajo deliberadamente hacia sí.

«Tiene razón», pensó Isabella al sentir la in mediata reacción de su cuerpo. «Nada ha cam biado».

Cuando Edward deslizó una mano por su muslo y la introdujo bajo su falda, cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos contra su pecho.

Edward encontró la liga que sujetaba su media de seda y jugueteó un momento con ella. Cuan do empezó a acariciarla por encima de las braguitas supo lo que quería. Recordaba muy bien el placer que experimentó al sentirlo dentro de ella... pero no pudo evitar recordar la mañana después. Las cosas ya se habían puesto muy di fíciles entre ellos, y si hacían el amor, sólo con seguirían liarlas aún más.

—No podemos —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—De acuerdo —replicó Edward, pero aquello no le impidió tirar de las braguitas hacia abajo y co menzar a acariciarle el sexo directamente con un experto dedo a la vez que la besaba en el cuello.

Isabella sabía que estaba húmeda y lista para él, pero no quería sentirse mal luego.

Apretó los puños contra su pecho para tratar de contener las deliciosas sensaciones que Edward estaba despertando en su cuerpo.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto?

—Por supuesto. Habla.

Pero Isabella ya apenas era capaz de pensar coherentemente. Deseaba a Edward, lo deseaba dentro de ella... Desesperada, alzó las manos para tomarle el rostro y lo besó apasionadamen te. Cuando sintió que él la penetraba profunda y lentamente con su dedo, un involuntario y sen sual gemido escapó de su garganta. Al sentir que las piernas empezaban a temblarle, se apo yó contra él.

—No... voy a poder aguantar mucho más —su surró mientras él seguía acariciándola y se apo deraba por completo de sus sentidos.

Edward se apiadó de ella y la llevó a la cama.

Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, Isabella alargó la mano hacia su bragueta y le bajó la cremallera.

—Creía que querías hablar —dijo él, y sus ojos reflejaron la pasión que lo embargaba.

—Deberíamos hacerlo.

—¿Y?

—No puedo pensar en eso ahora. No puedo pensar en nada excepto en...

—¿En qué?

—En esto.

Edward la besó a la vez que deslizaba una mano lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo. Isabella notó que volvía a introducirla bajo el vestido y le soltaba las medias del liguero. Cuando se las quitó, sintió que el aire fresco aliviaba un poco sus acalorados sentidos.

Edward alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, ten so.

—Si no me deseas, dímelo ahora.

Parecía extrañamente joven, desafiante, preo cupado... y sorprendentemente vulnerable. Isabella no entendía nada de aquello. Ni a él, ni a sí misma, ni la intensa química que había entre ellos.

—Pero claro que te deseo —dijo—. Ése es el problema.

Cuando volvió a besarla, Edward lo hizo con mucha más delicadeza, manifestando una ternu ra que nunca estaba en sus palabras.

De algún modo, el vestido de Isabella acabó en el suelo junto con sus braguitas y sus medias. No llevaba sujetador, de manera que se quedó desnuda.

Edward se colocó sobre ella y le hizo separar las piernas con sus poderosos músculos.

Ella se estremeció, nerviosa, y de pronto vol vió a sentir ganas de llorar. No conocía a Edward. En realidad no sabía nada de él, pero cuando se tocaban y sentía su calidez, lo único que quería en el mundo era estar con él.

Al sentir su erección contra ella se puso ten sa. Su dureza y tamaño le hizo temer que aque llo no pudiera funcionar, a pesar de que la pri mera vez no tuvo mayores problemas.

Se tragó su miedo y alargó las manos hacia él para rodearlo por los hombros.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró él mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Para Edward era fácil decir aquello, pensó Isabella mientras él le frotaba los labios del sexo con su miembro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensa ra en respuesta. Pero ni siquiera era su cuerpo lo que la preocupaba. Su cuerpo era joven y re sistente y, si tenía algún problema, podía supe rarlo. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era su corazón.

Entonces sintió que Edward empujaba con más fuerza y empezaba a penetrarla lentamente. Además de la dureza sintió la calidez de su sexo y su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida alzando las caderas para aceptar su invasión.

La agridulce sensación anterior no fue nada comparada con la tormenta de necesidad y an helo que experimentó.

Toda su vida se había sentido sola e incom prendida. Siempre había sido la pequeña prin cesita buena para todo el mundo. Pero ella no era una buena princesita. Era una mujer ham brienta y salvaje que quería ser libre, que quería se real. Quería sentir y amar.

—Tómame —susurró, desesperada por escapar de todos aquellos sentimientos que no podía controlar—. Tómame —repitió.

Edward la besó e Isabella se obligó a pensar tan sólo en las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo con sus movimientos.

Más tarde, saciados, relajados, permanecie ron tumbados uno junto a otro. Al sentir la cal ma que emanaba del cuerpo de Edward, Isabella son rió.

—Puede que necesites más sexo —dijo al re cordar todo lo sucedido desde su llegada—. Pro bablemente eso ayudaría a domesticar a la fiera que llevas dentro.

—¿La fiera?

—A veces está dormida, pero cuando despier ta es muy fea.

Edward hizo una mueca.

—Tampoco soy tan malo.

—No, pero la fiera sí lo es.

Edward la miró un momento, pero no contestó. En lugar de ello, alargó una mano para acariciarle la cadera y la curva del trasero. Isabella contuvo el aliento. Acababan de hacer el amor pero Edward estaba volviendo a excitarla. Si no lo detenía, iba a acabar rogándole que volviera a tomarla de inmediato.

¿Pero cómo era posible que aún pudiera sen tir algo por él? ¿Cómo podía seguir creyendo que lo amaba?

Edward era un hombre duro, terco, arrogante, or gulloso...

Sin embargo, en la cama no era nada agresi vo. Su fiereza se veía atemperada por una gran ternura. En la cama era generoso. Amoroso.

¿Pero cómo podía ser amoroso si insistía en tratarla como una novia de la Edad Media, se cuestrada y encerrada?

No tenía sentido. Y sin embargo, lo que sen tía por él era más grande que la vida, más pode roso que nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Y tampoco era el sexo, aunque éste hubiera sido increíble. Algo en su interior se había alte rado, se había abierto, dejando un espacio para que Edward invadiera su corazón. Se había encon trado a sí misma en él. Con él.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en algún momen to que si nos tomáramos las cosas con calma y nos comportáramos como gente normal esto... lo nuestro... tal vez podría funcionar? —preguntó ella.

—Ya funciona.

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por contener su genio.

—¿Te importaría que habláramos de esto con calma, sin amenazas, como dos personas adul tas?

Edward rió sin humor.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Firmamos un contrato, nos comprometimos...

—Meras formalidades.

—Hicimos el amor.

Isabella no dijo nada.

—Esta vez no he usado preservativo —añadió Edward.

Por un momento, Isabella no entendió, pero la realidad cayó de inmediato a plomo sobre ella.

Se apartó de Edward y se situó en el extremo de la cama. No había utilizado preservativo. Y ella ni siquiera había pensado en ello. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Edward se irguió sobre un codo y la miró.

—Podrías estar embarazada.

—No lo estoy.

—Pronto lo averiguaremos, ¿no te parece?

El teléfono de Edward sonó en aquel momento.

—No voy a contestar —dijo.

—Bien —Isabella apenas oyó lo que dijo—. ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de que lo habíamos olvidado?

Edward no contestó de inmediato. El teléfono volvió a sonar y lo miró por encima del hom bro.

—Contesta si quieres —dijo Isabella sin ocultar su amargura. Acababan de hacer el amor y vol vían a ser dos desconocidos.

—Me da igual.

—Sí, claro. Estás mirando el teléfono como si estuviera a punto de cobrar vida.

—Es una posibilidad —dijo Edward, cuya expre sión no era precisamente benévola—. Sabía que no estaba utilizando un preservativo.

—¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta?

—En ningún momento he tenido intención de utilizarlo.

Isabella movió la cabeza, incrédula. Conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba bromeando.

—Necesitas herederos —añadió él.

Porque era una princesa, pensó Isabella. Debi do a que ella era la única que se había quedado en Forks, debía ser ella la que aportara nueva sangre al linaje de los Swan. Debía tener hi jos para que heredaran. Debía tener hijos para que Forks contara con un futuro. Intelectual mente comprendía que debía sacrificar su liber tad personal por el bien de su país y su gente, pero no sabía si podría soportarlo emocional mente. No sabía si podría negar quién era, sus necesidades.

Y ella necesitaba mucho.

Necesitaba un hombre fuerte a su lado, un buen hombre, un hombre que la amara por sí misma. No por su corona, ni por su isla.

—Es tu responsabilidad —añadió Edward.

Aquello no ayudó. Isabella no necesitaba que le recordaran cuáles eran sus responsabilidades.

La única época de su vida en que se había sentido relativamente libre había sido en Nueva Orleans, vestida con sus pantalones de cuero y sus botas, simulando que no era Isabella, sino Bella Dwyer, el verdadero nombre de su madre antes de que se convirtiera en la famosa Star.

—Superaremos esto —dijo Edward a la vez que alargaba una mano hacia ella, pero ella hizo caso omiso y salió de la cama.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó—. Apenas sabemos nada el uno del otro, y lo que sabemos no parece que funcione.

Entró en el baño, se puso un albornoz y re gresó al dormitorio.

—Mira —dijo a la vez que alzaba la mano y señalaba la pulsera—. Mira esto, Edward. ¿Qué te dice esto? Sé lo que me dice a mí...

—Es sólo para protegerte.

—¿De quién? ¿De qué? Me la has puesto por que no confías en mí. Ni siquiera te gusto. Te asqueé desde el momento en que entraste en el Club Bleu.

—No me asqueaste. Me sorprendiste. Me con fundiste.

—Te enfadaste. Estás enfadado y puede que tengas derecho a ello, puede que los relaciones públicas de Forks te vendieran una princesa que no existe, pero en algún momento tendrás que aceptarme tal como soy, porque no voy a cambiar.

—No hace falta que cambies.

—No seas ridículo. Por supuesto que esperas que cambie. De lo contrario no habrías hecho esto —Isabella volvió a alzar la muñeca.

Edward no dijo nada.

—Esperas que cambie —repitió Isabella, irrita da—. Esperas que me convierta en tu visión de una buena esposa, pero yo no sé cuál es esa vi sión y, francamente, no quiero conocerla si im plica que tengo que dejar de ser yo misma.

—Puede que ambos necesitemos cambiar...

—¿Puede? —Isabella rió—. Tú no vas a cambiar, Edward, y yo no voy a cambiar lo suficiente como para satisfacerte. Seguirás enfadado conmigo y seguirás castigándome por no ser quien tú quie res que sea, por no ser la buena princesita que creías que era.

—Estás simplificando las cosas —dijo Edward con aspereza—. Nunca he pensado que fueras una «buena princesita», y puede que haya estado algo confuso...

—Enfadado —interrumpió Isabella.

Él la miró un momento antes de hablar.

—De acuerdo, confuso y enfadado. Pero no creo que nadie sea totalmente bueno ni total mente malo... ni siquiera tú.

Estaba tratando de bromear y su expresión se había suavizado, pero Isabella fue incapaz de son reír.

Un rato antes, entre los brazos de Edward, había estado a punto de creer que había una posibili dad para ellos, pero había demasiados problemas, demasiado dolor como para que las cosas pudieran funcionar.

Edward salió de la cama y avanzó hacia Isabella. Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Para, Edward. Para.

Él se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Afortu nadamente, mantuvo las manos quietas.

—Debes comprender que esto no está funcio nando —continuó Isabella mientras se ceñía pro tectoramente el albornoz—. Yo no puedo ser quién tú quieres que sea y tú no eres lo que yo necesito.

—Toda relación es complicada.

—La nuestra no sólo es complicada. También es autoritaria por tu parte, Edward —Isabella trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró—. Prácticamente me has secuestrado, me has encerrado con llave en el dormitorio, me has encadenado...

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó visiblemente.

—Necesitamos tiempo, Isabella. No quería per derte y pensé que necesitábamos estar juntos para conocernos mejor.

Había olvidado intencionadamente el preser vativo, pensó Isabella. Quería dejarla embaraza da, quería atraparla. No por amor o ternura, sino por el sentido del deber, que era precisa mente lo que más la horrorizaba a ella.

—Creo que ya sabemos lo suficiente el uno del otro, ¿no crees?

Isabella vio que Edward se estremecía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo? ¿Por qué antepusiste la economía al amor?

—Lo hice por el abuelo. El año pasado no es taba bien. Necesitaba alguna esperanza, algo en que creer —Isabella respiró profundamente y trató de ignorar su dolor—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estaba pensando en la economía de mi país? Es obvio que aún no sabes nada sobre mí.

El teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo y Isabella vio cómo se tensaba Edward al escucharlo.

—Puede que sea una emergencia —dijo.

—No lo es.

—Son casi las dos de la mañana.

—A mi madre le da igual.

—¿Tu madre? —repitió Isabella, desconcertada.

—La princesa Elizabeth no está acostumbrada a seguir las reglas —Edward se volvió y fue por el te léfono—. ¿Sí?

Isabella vio que su ya severa expresión se en durecía.

Sólo captó algunos fragmentos de conversa ción en italiano, y no precisamente en tono pa cífico, antes de que Edward colgara violentamente.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló—. _¡Maledionze! _No puedo creer que esté volviendo a hacer esto.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —preguntó Isabella con cau tela.

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Isabella fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Has estado pensando en ella toda la noche. Dime por qué.

Edward rió con amargura.

—Ojalá pudiera.

—Puedes. Ven a sentarte conmigo.

—No puedo...

—De acuerdo. No hables —dijo Isabella, irrita da. Aquel hombre era peor que imposible—. Es mejor así. Prefiero no llegar a conocerte. Así me costará menos olvidarte.

Edward suspiró.

—Hablaremos —dijo mientras recogía sus pan talones del suelo y se los ponía—. Pero ahora no podemos porque mi madre está aquí.

—¿Aquí?

—Abajo.

* * *

><p>Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?<br>Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
>En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	13. Capítulo 11

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 11**

ISABELLA no entendía qué podía querer la madre de Edward a aquellas horas de la maña na.

—Esperaré aquí —dijo.

—¿Vas a perderte los fuegos artificiales? —preguntó Edward burlonamente mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Al cabo de un momento, Isabella fue por unos pantalones y una blusa. Se estaba abrochando ésta cuando oyó el sonido de unas voces exage radamente altas. Edward y su madre se estaban gri tando sin la más mínima contención.

Cuando salió al pasillo, pudo oír lo que esta ban diciendo y se quedó paralizada.

—Te divertirías más si te relajaras un poco, príncipe...

—Ahora no, madre.

—No, ahora no, claro. Ya nunca tienes tiempo para mí. Estás demasiado ocupado recolectando países pequeños con problemas económicos y añadiéndolos a tus posesiones.

Isabella sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. No quería oír aquello, pero se sentía total mente paralizada.

—Príncipe Edward Cullen, rey de Forks y Me jia. Debe de sonar maravilloso.

El silencio de Edward fue más revelador que cualquier palabra.

—Pronto serás dueño del mundo —añadió su madre displicentemente—. ¿Quién podría resis tirse a ti? Eres rico, atractivo, tienes títulos...

—Todo eso no significa nada para mí. Lo de jaría todo a cambio de haber disfrutado de un día normal mientras crecía...

—Te lo di todo.

—No, madre. Me lo quitaste todo. Incluso ahora necesitas demasiado, y yo no puedo dár telo.

—¡Ni siquiera lo intentas!

Edward rió con aspereza.

—Tienes razón. No lo intento. Estoy cansado. Harto.

De pronto, se oyó claramente el sonido de una bofetada.

—¡Egoísta! ¡Miserable egoísta! —la voz de la princesa Elizabeth se quebró—. ¡Eres un bastardo egocéntrico como tu padre!

A continuación, se oyó el sonido de unos za patos de tacón en el vestíbulo e Isabella vio a una mujer alta y rubia que se encaminaba decidida mente hacia la puerta. La mujer se volvió y la miró un momento antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo.

Edward apareció a continuación en el vestíbulo.

—Has perdido la ocasión de conocer a mi ma dre —dijo al ver a Isabella en lo alto de la escalera.

Isabella sintió que su pecho se encogía.

—La he visto un momento...

—Se le dan de maravilla las salidas, ¿verdad?

«Y las entradas», pensó Isabella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con cautela.

—Lo habitual.

Isabella miró a Edward, consciente de que estaba experimentando una docena de emociones dife rentes y también de que no tenía intención de hablar de ellas.

—No te comprendo —dijo.

—¿Y qué crees que conseguirías si me com prendieras?

Isabella trató de controlar su irritación.

—Si estuviera embarazada y me viera obliga da a casarme, me gustaría saber algo sobre el padre de mi bebé.

Edward suspiró y encendió la luz del vestíbulo.

—Podemos hablar mientras comemos —dijo, y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Isabella lo siguió y se sentó a la mesa mientras él sacaba unos huevos de la nevera y empezaba a preparar una tortilla con hierbas y queso.

Cuando fue a tomar el queso de una estante ría, Isabella se fijó en la marca que le había deja do la bofetada de su madre en el rostro.

¿Cómo podía hacer alguien algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que una madre tratara así a su propio hijo? Sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Tu madre te ha abofeteado —dijo, sin poder contenerse.

Edward alzó la cabeza y la miró. Su expresión era inescrutable.

—He sufrido cosas peores —contestó mientras seguía cocinando.

Cuando terminó, sirvió la tortilla en dos pla tos y entregó uno a Isabella.

—¿Sabe bien? —preguntó tras esperar a que la probara.

Ella asintió y tragó con esfuerzo. La tortilla estaba rica y tenía hambre, pues apenas habían comido, pero tenía el estómago encogido.

Edward fue el primero en terminar. Apartó un poco su plato y se quedó mirándolo. Isabella tuvo la sensación de que no estaba mirando nada. Estaba pensando y, por su expresión, sus pensa mientos no debían ser precisamente alegres.

—Estoy... preocupada por ti —dijo.

Él hizo una mueca y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No hace falta que te preocupes. No es nada.

Pero las acusaciones de su madre, el resenti miento, la rabia... ¿cómo podía decir que no era nada?

—Pero tu madre te ha pegado...

—Estaba frustrada —Edward sonrió, pero la expre sión de sus ojos era desolada—. La paciencia no ha sido nunca una de sus virtudes.

—¿Qué quería esta noche?

—No lo sé. En realidad nunca lo sé. Creo que ni ella misma lo sabe. A veces se pone así de frenética y de pronto quiere y necesita todo y no sabe cómo conseguirlo.

—¿Y entonces te pega?

—Pega a quien sea que tenga delante. Pero creo que yo soy su diana favorita. Soy fácil —Edward se levantó, recogió rápidamente los platos y los llevó al fregadero—. ¿Quieres un café?

Isabella sintió que Edward necesitaba hacer algo para mantenerse ocupado y asintió.

Unos minutos después, el café estaba listo y él volvió a sentarse.

—Voy a contarte una historia —dijo—, pero tie nes que prometerme que no me interrumpirás y que no dirás nada cuando termine.

Isabella arqueó una ceja.

—¿No puedo decir nada?

—No. Cuando acabe de contarte la historia, no quiero preguntas ni comentarios, nada que pueda avergonzarme ni que requiera tus mani festaciones de compasión.

—Eso no me parece muy justo.

—La vida no es justa.

—Ya lo sé, pero no se puede ofrecer contar algo a alguien y luego poner condiciones...

—Aunque no se pueda, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Isabella tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo. No entendía a aquel hombre. No entendía qué lo motivaba, qué lo emocionaba, qué quería de la vida.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Cuéntame tu historia y prometo no decir una palabra cuando hayas ter minado.

Edward permaneció largo rato callado, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para em pezar. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Mis padres se separaron muy pronto. Por motivos en los que no voy a entrar, se decidió que yo estaría mejor con mi madre. Después de la separación, no vi a menudo a mi padre.

—Pero ahora tienes una buena relación con él...

Edward dedicó a Isabella una severa mirada.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

—Nada de preguntas ni comentarios. Lo siento.

—A mi madre no le gustaba estar sola —conti nuó Edward—. Pero mi madre no se comporta como las demás personas, de manera que no paramos de viajar por todo el mundo. Trataba de hacer nuevas amistades, o más bien nuevas alianzas, y a veces tenía éxito y otras no, pero su inesta bilidad lo estropeaba siempre todo. No era ca paz de estar sola un sábado por la noche, de no salir. La desesperaba perderse cualquier cosa —Edward sonrió sin humor—. Y las cosas empeora ban si tenía que estar conmigo. No creo que se diera cuenta de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser. Solíamos jugar a un juego. Ambos nos ponía mos nuestras mejores ropas y salíamos como si tuviéramos una cita. Íbamos a lugares de moda donde siempre había hombres ricos y atractivos y mamá me tomaba de la mano y me sonreía como si fuera su hombre. Su hombre favorito.

Edward apartó la mirada y permaneció un mo mento en silencio antes de continuar.

—Me encantaba esa parte de las noches. Me encantaba que me tomara de la mano y me be sara. Nadie me parecía más bella que mi madre cuando salía. Una vez en el restaurante, el club, o el sitio que fuera, mamá buscaba la mejor mesa, la más visible y con mejor visibilidad, ya que el propósito de todo el asunto era ver y ser visto. Durante un rato, era capaz de contenerse si todas estaban ocupadas, pero si nadie se iba empezaba a desesperarse —rió con aspereza—. Me tomaba de la mano e iba de mesa en mesa preguntando si podían cedérnosla...

—¿Cederos la mesa? —interrumpió Isabella sin poder contenerse—. ¿Pretendía que quien ocupa ba la mesa os la cediera?

La sarcástica sonrisa de Edward lo dijo todo.

—Siempre decía que era mi cumpleaños. Era su hijo de cinco años. De seis. De siete. Etcéte ra. Jugamos a ese juego durante años. A veces conseguía que le dejaran la mesa y otras no, pero ella nunca se rendía. Acababa encontrando un lugar y me dejaba fuera, en algún lugar don de pudiera tenerme controlado pero con aspecto de estar mucho más disponible que cuando me tenía a su lado.

Isabella empezaba a sentirse enferma. No po día imaginar a ninguna madre llevando a su hijo a un lugar para adultos y abandonándolo luego.

—Normalmente nos quedábamos hasta media noche, a no ser que alguien ofreciera a mamá llevarla a casa. Pero solían pasar muchas horas desde que mi madre encontraba la mesa hasta que encontraba un acompañante. A veces llega ba a olvidarse de que yo estaba esperando fue ra. Podía pasarme fuera horas. Alguien acababa apiadándose de mí casi siempre, normalmente una mujer o algún abuelo que me llevaban a su mesa. Entonces era cuando mi madre se acorda ba de mí, justo antes de que alguien fuera a avi sar al dueño del local, y sonreía alegremente, como si todo fuera maravilloso y estuviera enormemente agradecida por que alguien se hu biera molestado en hablar conmigo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era mi cumpleaños.

Isabella sintió que su corazón no podía enco gerse más.

—Tuviste muchos cumpleaños —dijo.

—Docenas cada año.

En el silencio que siguió, Isabella se preguntó cómo era posible que una madre pudiera ser tan insensible, tan egoísta.

Sin duda, la princesa Elizabeth debía ser una mujer desesperada, se dijo, tratando de justifi carla de algún modo.

Su madre había sido muy distinta. Renunció a todo, a su profesión, a su identidad, a su cultura y a su país, para ofrecer a sus hijas la esta bilidad necesaria.

—Edward... —empezó, pero él la interrumpió con un seco movimiento de su cabeza.

—Déjame tu mano —dijo y tomó a Isabella por la muñeca para quitarle la pulsera, que a conti nuación tiró a una papelera cercana—. Eso ya no es necesario.

Isabella se frotó la muñeca. No había ninguna marca en ella, ningún indicio de que había esta do allí, pero ambos sabían que así había sido. Y ambos sabían lo que significaba aquel gesto.

Edward la estaba dejando ir.

El también sabía que todo había acabado.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz ronca—. Perdóna me.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeó y asintió.

—Lo comprendo.

—Mereces algo mejor. Mereces alguien que pueda amarte adecuadamente. Cariñosamente —Edward hizo una mueca—. Yo no soy de esa clase de hombres.

Isabella no sabía si su corazón podría encoger se más.

—Somos lo que somos —dijo, y apartó la mi rada para tratar de contener las lágrimas.

Edward no confiaba en ella y probablemente nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Y lo cierto era que ella tampoco confiaba en él.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de saber que era libre para levantarse e irse, no se sentía capaz de ha cerlo. Al menos todavía.

—Vamos a tomar un poco el aire —dijo Edward—. Podemos ir a la playa.

A pesar de la hora, Isabella pensó que sería mejor dar un paseo que pasarse la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Mientras salían de la cocina, Edward se preguntó por qué habría sentido el impulso de contarle todo aquello a Isabella. Nunca hablaba de su pa sado con nadie, y menos aún sobre la vida que llevó con su madre.

Había vuelto a perder el control, algo nada habitual en él hasta que había ido a Nueva Orle ans.

A pesar de la hora, soplaba una brisa cálida. Edward se encaminó directamente a la orilla y, ya descalzo, dejó que el agua de las olas cubriera sus pies.

De pronto estaba sintiendo demasiado. Pen sando demasiado.

Metió las manos en sus pantalones y miró a lo alto. Unas nubes cubrían parcialmente la luna. No podía ver mucho, pero sí sentir. Era in creíble. Uno podía pasarse quince o veinte años reprimiendo el dolor y de pronto, en unos días, todo lo acumulado le estallaba en la cara.

—Los niños son tan malditamente atentos y serviciales... —dijo, sin mirar a Isabella. Se pre guntó cómo había podido ir todo tan mal. Años atrás, tras escapar a un internado y luego a la universidad, juró que nunca volvería a ser vul nerable. Nunca permitiría que nadie se le acer cara demasiado. Y lo había logrado... hasta ha cía poco.

Se suponía que no tenía que enamorarse de Isabella. Había buscado un matrimonio concerta do precisamente por eso. Y, según el rey, Isabella era todo lo que él necesitaba: inteligente, estable y hogareña.

La miró de reojo. Inteligente, sí. Estable, bastante. Pero no precisamente hogareña.

Se estaba enamorando de ella de todos mo dos, y Charles no se había equivocado al decir que era una joya. A él le recordaba a un esplén dido rubí; lujoso, fiero, apasionado, lleno de luz. Veía el mundo diferente a través de sus ojos, veía cosas que nunca había visto y, de al gún modo, se encontraba necesitado, anhelante, enamorado...

Y no estaba preparado para unas emociones tan intensas, algo que lo asustaba y enfadaba a la vez.

De manera que había hecho lo que su madre solía hacer. Había tratado de encadenarla a él, había utilizado la culpabilidad, la intimidación, para someterla...

—De todas las princesas que hay en el merca do, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí? —preguntó Isabella de pronto.

Edward la miró y pensó que nunca había estado más bella que en aquellos momentos, a la luz de la luna.

Se sintió duro y cruel como nunca.

—Eras una perfecta adición para mi imperio —parecía absurdo pensar que la había querido por su título, por su linaje, por su país. Pero aquel era precisamente el motivo por el que ha bía querido hacerse con ella.

—Forks —se limitó a decir Isabella.

—Es un país increíble. Siempre me he sentido atraído de un modo especial por su gente y su paisaje.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con tu imperio ahora?

—Que va a quedar reducido.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Es mejor así.

¿Lo era?, se preguntó Isabella mientras se aga chaba a tocar el agua. Ella necesitaba un marido y Forks necesitaba una boda. En muchos aspec to, Edward podría haber sido el príncipe ideal para ella.

No sabía si alguna vez volvería a conocer a un hombre como él, que la hiciera sentirse viva e increíblemente bella en la cama. Pero no po día construir un futuro basado en el sexo, ni en la relación que tenían en aquellos momentos. Sólo faltaban dos semanas para la fecha concer tada para la boda, tiempo insuficiente para co nocerse como era debido.

Por muy romántico e inverosímil que fuera, ella quería un matrimonio como el de sus pa dres, en el que lo más importante siempre fue el amor que se profesaron y sus hijas. Su padre siempre amó a su madre tal cual era, sin tratar de hacerla cambiar.

Ella anhelaba aquella aceptación por parte del hombre con el que fuera a casarse.

—¿Conociste a mis padres? —preguntó al pen sar que no habría sido extraño que sus caminos se hubieran cruzado en algún momento.

—No —Edward dudó—. Pero asistí a su funeral.

—Yo no recuerdo el funeral —dijo Isabella.

—Sólo tenías cuatro años.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y por un mo mento deseo ser Rose o Alice. Al menos ellas tenían recuerdos de sus padres. Tenían algo a qué aferrarse. Ella sólo tenía unas cuantas fotos. Y las historias que le habían contado otros.

De pronto, todo el cansancio acumulado du rante aquel tenso día cayó sobre sus hombros como una losa.

—¿Qué te parece si regresamos a casa? —pre guntó.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, hubo un momen to de tenso silencio mientras se miraban, cons cientes de que había llegado el final y de que ya todo era cuestión de formalidades.

Edward pasó una mano tras la cintura de Isabella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Volveremos a vernos? —preguntó ella, lu chando con uñas y dientes para no romper a llo rar.

Edward la tomó con ambas manos por el rostro.

—Tal vez —murmuró antes de besarla.

El beso fue distinto a todos los anteriores. Fue dulce, inocente, dolido...

Isabella lo rodeó por el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó contra sí, esforzándose por acumu lar todos los recuerdos posibles de aquella últi ma noche.

Hicieron el amor despacio, pausadamente, sin la desesperación de otras veces.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Estaba en brazos de Edward, con el rostro húmedo a causa de las lágri mas y los labios presionados contra su pecho mientras alcanzaba un segundo orgasmo y de pronto estaba despierta. Y sola.

Se irguió con el pecho oprimido. Algo había sucedido. Algo malo. Entonces se dio cuenta de qué se trataba. Las cosas de Edward habían desapa recido.

Se había ido mientras ella dormía.

No tardó en encontrar la nota que dejado para ella.

Mientras la leía una y otra vez, las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar de sus ojos.

_El mundo es tuyo, bella._

_Edward_

* * *

><p>Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?<br>Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
>En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	14. Capítulo 12

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 12**

_Nueva Orleans, Louisiana_

—¿Te dejó una nota y eso fue todo? —repitió Angie, incrédula.

—Eso fue todo —Isabella se apoyó contra el res paldo de su silla en el balcón del apartamento que compartía con Angie.

Hacía un día que estaba de vuelta pero pla neaba quedarse indefinidamente, y si iba a ha cerlo, necesitaba librarse de aquella parte y dar todas las explicaciones de una vez antes de se guir adelante.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Angie.

Por un instante, Isabella tuvo dificultades para respirar.

—Fatal.

—Lo siento.

—Estas cosas pasan.

Angie miró a Isabella con expresión preocupa da.

—Creo que te quería.

—Sólo era deseo —corrigió Isabella, que tuvo que esforzarse por ocultar su amargura—. Uno no se enamora en diez días.

—Por lo que me has contado, fueron diez días bastante intensos.

—Todo con Edward era intenso. Además, él no tenía ni idea de lo que yo quería o necesitaba —Isabella respiró profundamente. No pensaba llo rar. No iba a desmoronarse. El cuerpo de Edward era magnífico, pero lo que ella había buscado había sido su corazón, su respeto, su fe en ella. Sin todo aquello, la increíble atracción física que había entre ellos no era nada—. Pensé que podría casarme basándome en el sentido del de ber, pero es obvio que no me conocía a mí mis ma. No sabía hasta qué punto me importaba que me amaran por mí misma, tener a alguien que me quisiera a mi... no mi título o mi país —se obligó a encogerse de hombros a la vez que in tentaba librarse de sus opresivos pensamien tos—. De manera que el compromiso y la boda se han cancelado y estoy lista para volver al tra bajo y seguir adelante con mi vida.

—¿Y tu abuelo está de acuerdo?

—El abuelo ha aceptado que pase uno o dos años más por mi cuenta.

—¿Y tus hermanas?

—Alice y Rose han sido mucho más com prensivas de lo que esperaba. Por lo visto, tu vieron que pasar por situaciones muy parecidas a la mía, pero yo no lo sabía. Nunca hablamos de ello —Isabella respiró profundamente y apartó el pelo de su rostro—. Hace calor. Había olvida do el bochorno que puede hacer en esta ciudad en verano.

—Es como un horno húmedo y, para variar, me temo que vamos a tener tormenta —dijo Angie a la vez que se abanicaba con una mano.

Cuando al cabo de un momento sonó un trueno, las dos amigas entraron rápidamente al apartamento.

.

.

Isabella no tuvo ninguna dificultad en recupe rar su trabajo de cantante en el Club Bleu.

La rutina era buena para ella en aquellos momentos. Cantar en público la mantenía ocu pada, centrada. Cuando estaba en el escenario, lo olvidaba todo, incluyendo su destrozado co razón.

El verano fue bochornoso, pero el otoño no tardó en llegar y el intenso calor comenzó a re mitir. Para cuando llegó el invierno, Isabella se sentía casi humana.

Tomó un trabajo extra como camarera por las mañanas. El dinero le venía bien y la sensa ción de ser capaz de valerse por sí misma resul taba reconfortante. Además, así estaba tan ocu pada, que apenas tenía tiempo para pensar.

Una tarde del siguiente verano, mientras es cuchaba en el almacén del club por segunda vez un recado que le había dejado su abuelo en el móvil, Chet, el dueño del Club Bleu, se asomó a la puerta.

—Empiezas en dos minutos, Bella.

Isabella asintió mientras seguía escuchando el mensaje. Echaba de menos a su abuelo, Forks. Durante aquella temporada había regresado en una sola ocasión para celebrar su veintitrés cumpleaños. Tal vez hubiera llegado el momen to de hacer otra visita.

Chet volvió a asomarse y señaló ostensible mente su reloj.

—Espabila, Bella. Tienes que salir ya.

Isabella colgó el teléfono y se levantó.

—No hay problema —contestó con calma. En la superficie, nada la alteraba. En la su perficie era la última sensación de los clubes de Nueva Orleans y era fácil aparentar calma. Nadie sabía quién era en realidad. Nadie sa bía por lo que había pasado su corazón—. Es toy lista.

En el escenario, las notas del bajo de Benny comenzaron a marcar un seductor ritmo. Mien tras tomaba el micrófono, Isabella notó que el club estaba abarrotado aquella noche. Estaba lleno porque habían ido a verla a ella, porque había llegado a convertirse en alguien en Nueva Orleans, no por su título o por el nombre de su familia, sino a base de duro trabajo.

Pero saborear el éxito no podía compararse con la intensidad que había experimentado al enamorarse.

«Olvídate de eso», se dijo mientras empeza ba a cantar.

De pronto tuvo que esforzarse por recordar la letra, por encontrar el sonido de su voz.

No entendía qué le pasaba. Algo no andaba bien aquella noche. Se sentía incómoda, emo cionada...

«Céntrate, y termina la canción, Bell», se dijo con firmeza. Nada había cambiado, nada era di ferente... pero algo en su interior le decía que todo era diferente.

Cerró los ojos, tomó el micro con ambas ma nos y se entregó de lleno a su voz.

Aquella noche lo dio todo. Aquella noche dejó que su voz destilara el dolor de su corazón, algo de lo que jamás hablaba durante el día.

Iluminada por los focos del club, admitió lo que nunca habría admitido ante ningún otro.

Aún echaba de menos a Edward. Aún soñaba con él cada noche. Había salido con otros hombres durante aquel año y había dejado que la besaran, pero ninguno de ellos había sido Edward.

«Al menos tienes tu música», se dijo. «Nadie puede quitarte eso»

Hora y media más tarde, cuando terminó la última canción, el público rompió a aplaudir en fervorecidamente. Isabella había estado tan concentrada, que tardó unos momentos en volver a la realidad.

—Bien hecho —dijo Benny el bajista al pasar junto a ella—. Esta noche te has dejado el alma cantando.

Isabella logró sonreír. Se sentía extrañamente sensible, a punto de llorar.

—Gracias, Benny. Nos vemos el sábado.

Se agachó para guardar la guitarra en su fun da y aprovechó la circunstancia para frotar una díscola lágrima de su mejilla.

Después, con la funda al hombro, salió del escenario.

—¿Bella?

La profunda voz hizo que Isabella se quedara petrificada en el sitio.

Llevaba un año sin oír aquella voz, pero en realidad no había dejado de escucharla en sus sueños cada noche.

Cuando se volvió hacia Edward, olvidó por un momento el tiempo, la historia, el dolor. Había pasado tanto tiempo... lo había echado tanto de menos. Lo miró como queriendo bebérselo, como queriendo abarcarlo de una sola vez. Y la oscura mirada de Edward le permitió saber lo que quería... y la quería a ella. En cuerpo y alma.

—Edward... —murmuró, temiendo que las rodillas fueran a fallarle en cualquier momento.

—Has estado maravillosa —dijo él, y ella sin tió que su voz le envolvía el corazón.

—Gracias —contestó, incapaz de añadir nada más.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —Isabella tragó con esfuerzo—. ¿Y tú?

—También bien —Edward sonrió irónicamente—. Estás siendo muy cortés.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? No enemigos.

Edward captó un matiz de amargura en el tono de Isabella.

—Amigos —repitió con suavidad, pero su mi rada se endureció—. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?

—No puedo. Mañana tengo que madrugar.

—Comprendo.

Isabella sintió que su corazón se encogía.

—Trabajo de camarera en Brennan's los do mingos por la mañana. ¿Recuerdas el Brennan's? —al ver que Edward asintió, ella añadió—: Los desa yunos en el Brennan's son famosos y durante las mañanas suele haber mucho trabajo.

—Tendré que ir alguna vez.

Isabella sintió que los ojos le ardían.

—Debería irme.

—No pensarás ir andando a casa, ¿no?

—Sólo está a unos bloques de aquí.

Isabella notó que Edward se esforzaba por no criti carla.

—Te acompaño. Dame la guitarra.

—Edward... —Isabella se interrumpió al ver su ex presión—. De acuerdo.

Caminaron en silencio. El verano había re gresado y el calor era sofocante. Probablemente no tardaría en llover.

Al llegar al apartamento de Isabella, Edward subió las escaleras con ella.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó Isabella con evidente falta de naturalidad cuando abrió la puer ta.

—Puede que en otra ocasión —dijo Edward mien tras se volvía—. Buenas noches.

Isabella entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta.

Edward se había ido. Sabía que debería sentirse aliviada por ello, pero se sentía mal.

No debería haber permitido que se fuera.

Debería haberle pedido que se quedara.

Debería...

Pero era mejor así.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué era mejor así? ¿Qué era lo mejor?

Trató de calmarse, pero se sentía perdida.

Edward estaba allí. Estaba allí. Y ella lo había dejado ir.

Un intenso dolor atenazó su corazón. «Pero no pasa nada», se dijo valientemente. «Así es la vida. Así es el amor. Así van a ser las cosas para ti».

Pero en el fondo no quería que fuese cierto, porque cuando había visto a Edward aquella noche, sólo había sentido esperanza y...

Necesidad.

Una inesperada llamada a la puerta hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. ¡Edward había vuelto! Sintió un intenso alivio mientras corría a abrir. Pero no fue a Edward a quien encontró tras la puer ta, sino a Angie.

—Menos mal que estabas en casa —dijo Angie con evidente alivio—. He perdido mi llave y te mía tener que quedarme fuera.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarse fuera de la cama. Tras du charse y vestirse fue a la cocina.

—Hola —Angie, que también estaba recién le vantada y tenía el pelo completamente revuelto, la miró con expresión preocupada—. ¿Te en cuentras bien? No te veo con esa cara desde... desde el pasado junio.

Isabella se ocupó de preparar el café para no tener que mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

—No he dormido bien.

—¿Sucedió algo anoche?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente me lo preguntaba.

Isabella tomó su café rápidamente y salió del apartamento. Mientras caminaba hacia el Bren nan's se preguntó por qué no le había hablado a Angie de la repentina visita de Edward. Tal vez se debía a que ella no había llegado a asimilarla todavía. No tenía sentido que estuviera allí y hubiera ido a verla, a menos...

A menos...

Pero Isabella no quería entrar en aquello y, una vez en el restaurante, se dejó llevar por la inten sa actividad que la aguardaba aquella mañana.

Para cuando terminó su turno a las dos esta ba agotada. Había pensado en Edward, pero no excesivamente y, tras cambiarse y despedirse de sus compañeros, salió del Brennan's por la puerta trasera.

Hasta que no llegó al final del callejón no se fijó en la presencia de Edward ante el restaurante.

Casi esperaba verlo... pero no esperaba el fiero sobresalto de reconocimiento que experi mentó.

Edward avanzó rápidamente hacia ella.

—Esta noche no trabajas en el Club Bleu —dijo sin preámbulos.

Isabella se tensó. No podía hacer aquello. No podía entregarse a él así como así. Había sido fácil perdonarlo, pero había sido duro olvidarlo y, por el modo en que estaba reaccionando su cuerpo, era obvio que no había tenido ningún éxito en su afán por distanciarse de él.

—Sé que ahora estás libre —añadió Edward—. No volverás a trabajar hasta mañana y Angie me ha dicho que estaba segura de que no tenías planes para la tarde.

—¿Cuándo has visto a Angie? —preguntó Isabella, aturdida.

—Ayer, cuando llegué.

—No me ha dicho nada.

—Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—Se supone que es mi amiga.

—Y lo es.

Sus miradas se encontraron en una batalla de voluntades. Las cosas no habían cambiado, pen só Isabella, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir algo desagradable. Edward seguía tratando de controlarla.

—En ese caso, debería haberme dicho que es tabas aquí.

—Isabella...

—¿Qué? —espetó ella.

—Da igual. No quiero forzar la situación, _be lla._

Isabella se sentía incapaz de mirar a Edward. Pero estaba tan cerca, que se hubiera derretido si la hubiera tocado. Respiró profundamente y trató de ser objetiva.

—No sé cómo hacer esto. Me he esforzado tanto por olvidarte que... —ella movió la cabeza, impotente—. Verte de nuevo supone una auténti ca agonía. No esperaba que fuera a suceder.

—Sabías que te amaba.

—Pero te fuiste.

—Ambos sabemos por qué.

Un trueno resonó en el cielo, indicando que se avecinaba tormenta. Edward miró a lo alto y lue go señaló un café que había en la esquina.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo ahí?

Isabella conocía el café y nunca le había gusta do demasiado. Servían mal la cerveza y las pa lomitas que ponían de aperitivo estaban rancias.

—No especialmente.

—Va a llover.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. La calle estaba prácticamente vacía porque todo el mundo sa bía que iba a llover.

—Podemos ir a mi apartamento.

Acababa de hablar cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas.

Edward la tomó del brazo y la condujo directa mente al bar. Unos segundos después, el cielo pareció desplomarse sobre Nueva Orleans.

—Más vale que pidamos algo de beber —dijo Edward—. Me temo que esto va a durar un rato.

Isabella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—En el fondo, te alegras de que hayamos te nido que entrar aquí.

—Trata de pensar en ello como en una oferta de paz.

Isabella apretó los puños a los lados.

—¿Y por qué será que yo no me siento nada pacífica?

Edward rió con suavidad.

—Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes contestar. Y ahora, será mejor que nos sentemos y pidamos algo de beber.

Isabella suspiró.

—Supongo que tendremos que matar el rato de algún modo.

* * *

><p>SOLO DOS MÁS Y TERMINAMOS<p>

Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?  
>Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)<br>En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	15. Capítulo 13

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Capítulo 13**

LO tenías planeado —dijo Isabella, que se cruzó de brazos para tratar de distanciarse anímicamente de Edward. Le había costado tanto olvidarlo, que no podía soportar estar sen tada tan cerca de él.

La mirada de Edward brilló cuando sonrió.

—Es cierto. Lo de la tormenta lo organicé cuando hice la reserva en mi hotel.

Isabella apartó la mirada. Edward la estaba obser vando de cerca, posesivamente, y cada vez se sentía más afectada.

—No podemos seguir aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un bar desagradable.

—Yo me siento cómodo.

—Pues yo no. Y no me fío de ti.

—Nunca te has fiado de mí.

Isabella recordaba su deseo, pero no el efecto que Edward había tenido sobre ella y, por algún motivo, en medio de aquella taberna que olía a cerveza y a palomitas rancias, se sentía increí blemente amenazada.

Edward representaba todo lo que quería en la vida, pero también todo lo que temía.

Edward había transformado su mundo. Si permi tía que volviera a acercarse a ella, volvería a ha cerla suya. Si dejaba que la tocara, dudaba que las defensas que había erigido en torno a su co razón fueran a resistir.

—¿Te ha enviado mi abuelo? —preguntó con amargura.

—No.

—¿Sabe que estás aquí?

Edward alzó una ceja.

—No. ¿Necesitaba su permiso para visitarte?

Isabella sintió que su pecho se encogía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—No puedes tenerme.

—Claro que puedo. Estoy hecho para ti.

—No.

—Y tú estás hecha para mí.

—Tonterías.

El ronco sonido de la risa de Edward hizo que el cuerpo de Isabella vibrara de arriba abajo.

—Te concedí tiempo, _bella. _En realidad nunca te dejé marchar.

Isabella lo miró con expresión incrédula.

—Ha pasado un año, Edward. Un año. Ya no hay relación, ni compromiso, ni boda...

—Todavía.

—Ni todavía ni nunca.

—Aún me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

Isabella apartó la mirada, furiosa. ¿Cómo po día hacerle aquello Edward? ¿Cómo podía hacer afirmaciones tan arrogantes?

—No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero.

—¿No? —preguntó Edward burlonamente.

—No —repitió Isabella con firmeza.

No iba a permitir que la apabullara de nuevo. En esta ocasión se sentía muy despierta. Si Edward la quería de verdad, iba a tener que conquistarla a través del corazón, no de los sentidos.

—Deja que te cuente una historia.

Isabella estuvo a punto de reír.

—No me interesa.

—Es una historia interesante.

—Lo dudo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Te estás delatando, _bambina. _Estás revelan do demasiado. Si quieres mostrarte indiferente debes mostrar menos emoción.

Isabella se ruborizó y apretó los labios.

—Ya que pareces empeñado en ello, cuénta me tu historia —dijo, tratando de mostrarse des preocupada.

—Tienes que prometer que no dirás nada y que no me interrumpirás.

Otra vez no. Isabella tuvo que esforzarse por mantener la calma.

—De acuerdo.

Edward asintió con expresión de triunfo.

—Érase una vez una niña llamada Bella Renée Dwyer, mejor conocida como Star. Star procedía de una familia muy pobre de las afueras de Baton Rouge...

—Ya he oído esa historia.

—Pero tenía una gran voz y soñaba a lo grande —continuó Edward sin hacerle caso—. Nadie trabajaba más duro que ella y acabó convirtiéndose en una de las cantantes de pop más famosas de los Esta dos Unidos. Pero cuando estaba en la cumbre de su carrera se enamoró de un atractivo príncipe, se trasladó a Europa y renunció a su carrera.

Isabella sintió que su estomago se encogía.

—Ésa no es precisamente mi historia favorita.

—Mejora.

—No creo.

—Yo sí. Ya que conoces la historia, supongo que sabrás que Star tuvo dos hijas, dos princesi tas llamadas Alice y Rosalie, a las que ella y su marido adoraban. Pero Star no se sentía completa...

—Porque echaba de menos su música.

Edward sonrió.

—No. Porque quería un bebé más, quería que hubiera otro Swan en el mundo. Y se pasó los seis años siguientes tratando de tenerlo. Se quedó embarazada otras tres veces, pero abortó espontáneamente en las tres ocasiones y el mé dico le dijo que no podía arriesgarse a pasar por un nuevo embarazo.

Edward vio el dolor que reflejó la mirada de Isabella, el dolor de todos los años que se había sen tido sola.

Cuando alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, ella no apartó el rostro.

—Pero Star no podía aceptar no tener un ter cer hijo. Lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, aun que no podía explicar a Charlie ni a nadie por qué. Para distraerla, su marido trató de que vol viera a centrarse en la música, pero ella no que ría saber nada. Quería tener un bebé. Sabía que había un bebé más para ella en el mundo.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas y su labio inferior tembló.

—Y haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes del médico, volvió a quedarse embarazada. Fue un embarazo difícil, pero luchó por su bebé, minu to a minuto, día a día, mes a mes. Nueve meses después dio a luz a una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Isabella. Finalmente, Star logró sentirse completa.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, Isabella sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se frotó rápidamente éstas, pero fue inútil.

—No es de extrañar que sientas tal necesidad de ser tú misma —dijo Edward con delicadeza—. Tie nes el corazón de tu madre y todos sus sueños y deseos en tu interior.

Isabella se cubrió la boca con la mano, cons ciente de que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento, consciente de que había pasado de masiado tiempo tratando de ser fuerte e inde pendiente, tratando de estar bien consigo misma. Había sido muy duro y echaba de menos su hogar, a sus padres, a su familia...

Echaba de menos amar y ser amada.

Echaba de menos a Edward más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

De pronto, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

—Mereces algo mejor —dijo, reteniéndola contra su pecho—. Merecías algo mejor de lo que te ofrecí.

Isabella fue incapaz de pronunci ar palabra. Las intensas emociones que la embargaban amena zaban con sobrepasarla. Pero Edward estaba allí, abrazándola, y pudo sentir la fuerza con que la tía el corazón en su pecho.

Enterró el rostro en su cuello. No quería pen sar. Sólo quería sentir su calidez, aspirar su aro ma, sentirlo a su lado. Nadie la había abrazado nunca como él lo hacía. Nadie la había hecho sentirse nunca tan viva.

Apoyó una mano contra su pecho.

—Te he echado de menos.

—Ha sido un infierno permanecer alejado de ti.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía unas cuantas cosas que resolver.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tenía que asumir mi pasado, aceptar que estaba furioso con mi madre y que debía en frentarme a esa furia si no quería que arruinara mi futuro. Ya había empezado a destruir la rela ción que quería contigo.

Isabella estaba tan concentrada en las palabras de Edward, que apenas podía respirar.

—Me avergüenza haberte puesto esa pulsera. Me avergüenza haberte hecho daño, haberte controlado como lo hice. Me desesperaba la idea de perderte y a la vez me asustaba amarte tanto.

Amarte tanto...

Amarte...

Isabella cerró los ojos.

—¿Tú me amas?

Edward tomó su rostro entre ambas manos para que lo mirara.

—Más de lo que jamás creí que pudiera amar a nadie. Más de lo que quería amar a nadie. He aprendido mucho este año. Me he esforzado mucho para hacer las paces con mi madre y la he perdonado por lo que hizo, por lo que no pudo darme. Ahora me siento preparado para tener un futuro contigo, para llevar la vida que quiero llevar contigo.

—¿Todo esto es por... Forks? —preguntó Isabella, sin ocultar su temor.

Edward rió.

—Soy un hombre asquerosamente rico, Isabella. Tengo más castillos, casas y posesiones de las que puedo contar. No necesito Forks. No necesito otra isla. Tengo una en las costas de Si cilia. Pero te necesito a ti. Te amo. No quiero volver a acostarme sin poder darte un beso de buenas noches. No quiero despertar por la ma ñana sin tenerte a mi lado. No quiero vivir mi vida solo.

—Estoy segura de que hay un montón de mu jeres locas por ti —dijo Isabella, que no lograba dejar de llorar.

—Pero yo quiero a la mujer que me volvió loco —dijo él a la vez que la tomaba por la bar billa para frotarle las lágrimas delicadamente—. Quiero a la mujer que me hizo madurar, que me hizo enfrentarme a mí mismo, a mis temores. Me has cambiado. Me has hecho más fuerte, más amable, más generoso. Pienso luchar por nosotros, Isabella. Y seguiré luchando. Dime que tú también lo harás, cariño mío.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos a un hombre sin reservas, un hombre con un rostro encantador, sin dureza, sin amargura. La furia había desaparecido.

—Me gustaría luchar por nosotros —dijo al cabo de un momento—. Me gustaría creer en no sotros...

—¿Pero?

—Eres mayor que yo.

Edward se esforzó por no reír.

—Tengo doce años más que tú.

—Y, como tú mismo has dicho, eres asquero samente rico.

—Eso es cierto. Pero aunque la mayoría de las mujeres disfrutan con determinado estilo de vida que incluye coches lujosos, viajes y joyas, tengo la sensación de que tú no eres como ellas.

Isabella asintió.

—Encuentro ofensiva la mera idea de que un hombre tenga que ofrecer un determinado estilo de vida a una mujer. No quiero que me ofrezcan un estilo de vida. Quiero una relación verdade ra.

—Confía en mí —dijo Edward tras un momento de tenso silencio—. Tendrás esa relación. Pero pue de que el verdadero problema resida en que no te sientes lo suficientemente atraída por mí.

—¿Qué?

—Es posible que sientas que ya se ha acabado la chispa entre nosotros. Dime que ya no te sientes atraída por mí y prometo dejarte en paz —dijo Edward, a pesar de que en sus verdes ojos brillaba claramente la llama del deseo.

Una llama ardiente. Primaria. Sexual.

Isabella sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

—No me siento atraída.

Edward sonrió.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y a continuación se dedi có a probar lo equivocada que estaba.

Besó a Isabella hasta que logró que dejara de pensar, de respirar, de ver, hasta que estuvo se guro de haber arrancado con sus labios y su aliento todo el dolor que guardaba en su cora zón.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, volvió a sonreír.

—Te entiendo mucho mejor de lo que crees, _bella._

Ella apoyó las manos contra su pecho para empujarlo.

—¿Tú que sabes?

—Sé que siempre has querido ser como todo el mundo. Que por una vez quieres ser como to dos los demás.

Aquellas palabras resultaron muy familiares para Isabella. Eran un calco de sus pensamientos.

—Quieres llevar vaqueros, botas, zapatillas deportivas. Abrigos de cuero con flecos...

Isabella reconoció en las palabras de Edward la le tra de una canción que había escrito a comien zos de aquel año.

—Has estado escuchando mis canciones —dijo, con el ceño fruncido, pero arruinó el efecto de inmediato rompiendo a reír—. No es peraba que nadie fuera a escuchar la letra tan atentamente.

—Pensé que ya era hora de prestar atención a lo que me estabas diciendo, aunque sabía que, si quería una oportunidad, necesitaba conocerte, conocer a la verdadera Isabella.

—Quieres conocerme —repitió ella.

—Sí, a la verdadera Isabella, a la Isabella de la que me enamoré hace un año.

—La Isabella de hace un año no te gustó.

Edward rió y la besó.

—Me encantó... aunque vistiera como una vampiresa.

La lluvia había cesado y un rayo de sol entró por el ventanal del bar.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo una vampiresa?

—Nada... mientras sea mía.

De pronto, Edward frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque eres mía, ¿no?

Isabella lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y acercó los labios a su oído.

—Por supuesto. He sido tuya desde el primer momento que me miraste —cuando apartó el rostro vio un brillo especial en los preciosos ojos de Edward—. Te quiero.

—Lo sé.

* * *

><p>Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias sean terminadas de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?<p>

Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
>En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts<p>

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


	16. Epílogo

_Compromiso Real regresó a Fanfiction ;)_

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, La historia es una adaptación de La Princesa y el Italiano de Jane Porter.**

* * *

><p><strong>La princesa y el italiano -Jane Porter<strong>

**Compromiso Real**

**Epílogo**

VAMOS a llegar tarde —dijo Isabella por enésima vez—. No puedo llegar tarde. No quiero llegar tarde.

Rose y Alice le dedicaron una mirada diver tida a la vez que exasperada.

—Si no hubieras empezado a llorar, no habrías tenido que volver a maquillarte.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes lo del velo, no habría empezado a llorar.

—Habrías llorado de todos modos —dijo Rose—. Estás preciosa, Bell. Esa tiara parece hecha para ti.

Isabella alzó una mano para tocar la tiara de diamantes que llevaba puesta. Era la misma que su padre encargó para la boda con su madre.

Isabella parpadeó varias veces para contener de nuevo la lágrimas.

—¡Estoy insoportable!

—Tranquila, tía Isabella —dijo su sobrina Lilly—. Se supone que las novias siempre lloran.

Isabella rió y la abrazó.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de la vida, pequeña?

Lilly suspiró.

—Ya tengo ocho años, tía. Lo que pasa es que desde que tienes todos esos líos con Edward te has olvidado de todo.

Alice hizo un gesto a su hija para que se callara, pero Rose rió. Isabella dedicó una irónica mirada a sus hermanas.

—Gracias, Lilly. Ahora lo recuerdo.

En otras circunstancias, el viaje a la catedral habría durado tan sólo unos minutos, pero dada la multitud que abarrotaba las aceras, en aquella ocasión se prolongó bastante más.

Cuando el coche se detuvo ante la catedral, Isabella se inclinó impulsivamente hacia sus her manas y las besó.

—Gracias —susurró, conmovida por tenerlas a su lado el día de su boda. Siempre había sido la princesita, la pequeña de las princesas Swan, pero sentía que aquello había cambiado de al gún modo a lo largo de los dos años anteriores. Se sentía lista para pertenecer de nuevo a Forks, para afrontar su futuro allí.

Mientras salía del coche oyó que alguien gri taba:

—¡Te queremos, princesa Isabella!

La gente que abarrotaba la catedral lo oyó y empezó a entonar su nombre mientras el abuelo se acercaba a ella para tomarla del brazo.

—Tu gente te quiere —dijo junto a su oído.

Isabella asintió, emocionada. Todo el mundo había sido tan amable con ella, tan paciente... y ella se sentía más agradecida de lo que nadie podía imaginar.

—Yo también quiero a la gente de Forks.

—Se alegran de tenerte de vuelta —añadió el rey Charles.

—Y yo de estar aquí, abuelo.

Pero en cuanto enfilaron el pasillo central, Isabella sólo tuvo ojos para el hombre que aguar daba ante el altar.

Edward.

La esperaba flanqueada por sus dos distin guidos cuñados, Emmett Hale y Jasper Whitlock, y era todo lo que siempre había querido, todo lo que siempre había soñado.

El príncipe Edward Masen Cullen. Su cora zón.

Con los acordes del órgano de fondo, Isabella contempló a Rose, Alice y Lilly mientras la precedían por el pasillo.

Y finalmente llegó su turno. Tres años des pués de su compromiso con el príncipe y dos después de haber perdido su virginidad. La vida no había sido fácil, pero cada lección que había aprendido la había llevado hasta aquel punto.

Cuando se detuvieron ante el altar, estaba temblando. Estrechó cariñosamente el brazo de su abuelo antes de apoyar la mano en el brazo que le ofrecía Edward.

—Gracias, abuelo —murmuró—. Te lo debo todo.

—No me debes nada, cariño. Sólo sé feliz.

—Lo soy.

El rey Charles la besó en la mejilla y a conti nuación se fue, dejándola al cuidado de Edward.

El órgano dejó de sonar, y unos segundos después el obispo comenzó a oficiar la ceremo nia.

—He llegado tarde —susurró Isabella mientras miraba el perfil de Edward.

—Sólo media hora —susurró él.

—Lo siento.

Él le estrechó la mano cariñosamente.

—Empieza a dárseme bien esperar.

Isabella estuvo a punto de reír. Pero no debía reír se. Era el día de su boda. Se estaba casando con un príncipe. La vida se estaba volviendo seria.

—Te has convertido en un hombre paciente.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron.

—¿Por qué no? Todos necesitamos un poco de tiempo extra de vez en cuando.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron volando. Isabella disfrutó de la ceremonia, de la recepción y del baile, pero finalmente llegó la hora de escapar y quedarse a solas con Edward. Y escaparon a la habitación que tenía reservada Edward en el Pa lace Hotel. Al día siguiente partían en un cruce ro de dos semanas por las islas griegas, pero el resto de la noche era suyo.

Isabella se sentó ante el tocador para quitarse la tiara, pero resultó más difícil de lo que creía.

—¿Me echas una mano, Edward? No querría que se me estropeara el velo.

Edward, que estaba llenando la bañera, salió del baño y se acercó a ella.

—Estás preciosa —dijo, mirando el reflejo de Isabella mientras se situaba tras ella—. Y esta tiara es casi tan preciosa como tú —añadió mientras se la quitaba y la dejaba sobre el tocador.

—El abuelo la había estado guardando para mí.

—Tu familia te adora.

Isabella asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, emocionada. Se sentía tan feliz, tan afortuna da...

Al ver la amorosa mirada que le estaba dedi cando Edward la emoción amenazó con superarla. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarla para desearlo... y el deseo no estaba precisamente dis minuyendo, sino que se volvía más y más inten so cada día.

—Te has quedado muy callado —murmuró.

—Estoy disfrutando mirándote.

—Has luchado verdaderamente por mí.

—No tenía otra opción.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya conoces la respuesta.

Isabella se levantó y se volvió hacia él.

—Quiero volver a escucharla.

Edward la tomó de la mano y se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama.

—Te quiero.

—Otra vez.

—Te quiero.

—Otra.

—Te quiero.

Isabella se inclinó hacia Edward y lo besó lenta mente, saboreando el deseo que de inmediato empezó a florecer entre ellos.

—Prométeme que nunca dejarás de decirme que me quieres.

—Lo prometo.

—Y prométeme que seguirás queriéndome cuando seamos mayores y tengamos canas.

—Lo prometo.

—Y prométeme que siempre recordarás este día.

Edward rió.

—Lo prometo.

Isabella respiró profundamente, aún tratando de asimilarlo todo.

—La verdad es que tenemos una historia in creíble que contarles a nuestros hijos.

—No la creerán.

—Tendrán que creerla. Es nuestras historia.

—Toda una historia —bromeó Edward.

—Más grande que la vida.

—Con muchas dosis de testarudez...

—Supongo que te estás describiendo a ti mis mo.

Edward volvió a reír.

—Puede que necesitemos repasar los hechos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, mientras esta mos de luna miel podemos dedicarnos a recor dar los detalles.

—Tendremos tiempo.

—No mucho —Isabella apoyó sus labios contra los de Edward y susurró—: Estoy embarazada. Espe ramos un bebé para las próximas navidades.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>TEMINAMOS espero leerlas en las otras.<br>Niñas, les aviso de una vez, cuando las historias se terminen de publicar, no será necesario que las descarguen de flagfic o de otros sitios. Pondré las historias a su disposición, con portada y toda la cosa. La pregunta del millón: ¿Dónde?

Bueno, pues para acceder a ellas solo deben pasar a mi facebook ;)  
>En mi perfil está el link de acceso ;) www . facebook karen . oshea . 568?fref=ts<br>Ya he dejado "En su Cama" y el fin de semana subo esta, si la desean tener en su biblioteca personal solo deben acceder a mi facebook, ahí pondré el link de desacarga.

Besos: K. O'Shea ;)


End file.
